


Relations in a Dichotomy of Age

by Rarilee6



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (probably), Adult Severus Snape, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Romance, Hogwarts First Year, Hogwarts Third Year, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Slytherin Harry Potter, Tags May Change, Time Travel, Warnings May Change, Young Severus Snape, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-06-20 16:24:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 46,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15538248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rarilee6/pseuds/Rarilee6
Summary: Harry is about to begin his first year at Hogwarts and meets someone interesting on the train ride there. This meeting sets the stage for a year about to dramatically change the lives of three people. Young SS/ HP.





	1. Part One: Train

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I hope you like this story, I haven't posted my writing anywhere since I was on Figment several years ago. This was an idea I had in June and I've been debating on posting it. So, here's the first chapter.

**Part One**

Figuring out the barrier into Platform Nine and Three-Quarters had been easy enough; he had watched the troupe of redheads go through it seamlessly. So, Harry had followed their example and found himself in front of the Hogwarts Express. Not wanting to arouse any interest over his scar, Harry manoeuvred through the throng of rambunctious students and doting parents to board the train. He didn’t like being famous. For those who were, it was a rather disconcerting existence once one came into the limelight.  
Harry darted through the hall of the train, searching for an empty compartment. As he was beginning to think he would have nowhere to sit in privacy, he found a compartment which appeared devoid of people. Sighing, he slid the door open and slipped inside, realising he wasn’t alone. Someone, face hidden by a large book, was sitting in the corner of the seat closest to the door across from Harry- so they couldn’t have been seen well from the outside. Clever.  
Harry decided to make himself as inconspicuous as possible and pulled his knees up to his chest, not daring to breathe. Fortunately, Hedwig was asleep, and his trunk he had placed on the floor soundlessly.

There was a warning whistle, and the train slowly lurched forward. Harry didn’t know exactly what to do. He thought he might leave, since the kid reading the book probably didn’t want any company.  
“Potter.”

Harry gasped, startled. He looked over; the kid had lowered his book- it was a ‘he’- to just below his eyes, obsidian and cold. They narrowed and widened, narrowed again.

“You aren’t Potter.”

“Er,” Harry said, “I mean, my name is Harry Potter, but…” He faltered. “I don’t know any other Potters.”

The kid raised one eyebrow sceptically. He lowered his book all the way and set it aside, studying Harry intently. Harry looked back. The other boy had a long, sallow face and a rather big nose; it appeared broken. His black hair hung limply to his shoulders. He looked slightly older than Harry. He wore a grey shirt and some black trousers, scuffed trainers. His clothes looked oversized, just as Harry’s were, since they belonged to Dudley before. 

“So, you are not closely related… hm. You must be distant relatives. I assume you are a first year? I haven’t seen you before.”  
“Yeah, I am. Er…”  
“Third year. Slytherin.”  
Harry was reminded of Hagrid’s words about how Slytherin was where all the bad wizards spawned from. Including Voldemort.

“Oh,” was all he said. “Er… how’s that?”  
The boy huffed. “I suppose you… did you see a girl with long red hair on your way here, by chance? She said she would meet me.”  
Harry thought of the red-haired people he’d seen. There had been a girl, but somehow Harry doubted they were thinking of the same girl. Besides, she looked a bit young to be going to Hogwarts.

“I saw a girl with red hair, but not like the one you described,” Harry informed him.

The boy looked slightly crestfallen. “Oh. Well, whatever. Probably went to hang out with Potter instead. Insufferable idiot. Potter, I mean. You do look an awful lot like him.”

“What’s his first name?” Harry asked tentatively.

“James. James Potter,” the boy spat. “Don’t make me repeat it.”

Harry gaped. “That’s my- was my father’s name,” he said.

The boy raised an eyebrow again. “Must be a coincidence. Interesting. Hm.” He fell silent, thinking, before he asked, “and what house are you looking to get into?”

 _Well, maybe Slytherin’s not that bad, he doesn’t seem horrible. I don’t know much about any of them, except Gryffindor._ “I don’t know,” he admitted, “I guess I’ll just see where I go.”

The boy inclined his head. “So, you’d want to be in Gryffindor?” he asked, lip curling in disgust.  
“I don’t know, what’s… what’s so bad about it?” _My parents were in Gryffindor, it can’t be so horrid as he makes it seem, can it?_

“It’s a house of fools,” the boy said loathingly, “well, mostly. Reckless bunch of dunderheads. Rush into things head-on without a plan. Irksome.”

“But… is everyone in there so awful? I’m sure some of them are, but…”

The boy looked at him, expression unreadable. He said nothing for a while. Then, he took a breath. “I… I suppose they are not all _completely_ incompetent. The ones I’ve met are. Some may have half a brain.” He continued to eye Harry. “You seem to have a sense of logic, I admit, Po- Harry.”  
Harry figured this was the closest he was getting to a compliment. “Thanks. Oh, er, I never asked, what’s your name?”  
“Snape. Severus Snape.”  
“That’s a cool name.” Not wanting to create an awkward silence, Harry glanced at the book Severus had put aside. “What were you reading?” he asked.

“Oh… it’s an encyclopaedia of conventional potions and the recipes. Though the methods they employ sometimes are very useless… so I make adjustments in the margins,” Severus explained, a faint air of pride in his voice. He picked the book up and opened it, pointing. “See, here, it says to shred the boomslang, but I’ve found the potion is much more potent if it is instead ground into a powder.” Indeed, a slanted scrawl was next to crossed out words on a stained page of what Harry assumed was a recipe.

“You must be really good at this,” he told Severus, “potions, I mean. Is that a class at Hogwarts?”  
Severus looked affronted. “Of course! It’s essential to be knowledgeable in brewing. It’s a subtle art form, Harry.”  
Harry nodded. “I’ll take your word for it. What other classes are there?”  
“Transfiguration, where you learn to transform one thing into another; Charms, rather self-explanatory; Herbology, which deals with plants and has some redeeming qualities; Defence against the Dark Arts, you learn defensive spells, it’s quite useful; those are the main courses; as a first-year you have to take flying lessons…” At this Harry’s eyes widened.

“Flying? That’s brilliant. On brooms, right? And Quidditch is played on brooms?”  
“Yes, and yes, it is played on brooms. I don’t recommend it, rather obstreperous… but it is a sport cherished by the wizarding world. So, it is popular.” Harry supposed Severus didn’t enjoy Quidditch.

“So, do you recommend Slytherin?” he asked, changing topics.  
“If you wish to be in it, then you are in it. But I’m not going to make decisions for you. Slytherins are looked down upon by other houses oftentimes.”  
“Oh. That’s too bad.” Harry sighed. “Just because Vol- You-Know-Who came out of that house… doesn’t mean they’re all bad.” He was really admitting it to himself. _No-one’s a ‘bad’ person just because of their house affiliation._ “You don’t seem bad,” he added softly. Once again, Severus stared at him. Harry felt as if his eyes would pierce his soul, they were so intense. They were sort of… pretty, in an odd way.

“You think?” Severus still looked sceptical. “You’re rather quick to say so, Harry.”

“Well, it’s… it’s what I think. And if it’s an act, that’s a pretty good act. But you seem cool.”

“… ‘Cool’?” Severus laughed, it was rather vituperative. “Most would say repulsive.”

“Then they’re wrong,” Harry chided. “That’s ridiculous.” Severus gave him a strange look; perhaps one of subtle disbelief and doubt.  
There passed a mutual silence for some time. Harry took out one of his books, the one on potions; perhaps he could ask Severus about things if he had questions. Both boys were engrossed in their respective books for a while; Harry learnt some basics of potion-making.

“Severus?”  
“Hm? What?”  
“Er, sorry to bother you, I was just wondering- what’s your favourite potion you’ve made?” Harry asked him. “The Veritaserum sounds neat, and the Draught of the Living Death.”  
“I’ve made a lot of potions,” Severus said idly. “I enjoy brewing them all, as for effects… I cannot decide which is my ‘favourite’. Really, Harry, there are hundreds…”  
“Alright, I was just wondering.” They collapsed again into a comfortable silence.

“I expect the trolley’s coming ‘round soon,” Severus announced. “If you want to buy something.”

“Like what?”  
“Oh, it’s all sweets, candy, pumpkin pasties and cauldron cakes… those jelly beans…”

Harry dug out a handful of coins from his stash in a drawstring bag, wanting to buy some of everything; he could get enough to share with Severus.

True to Severus’ word, there was a knock on the compartment door and a friendly-looking woman dressed in robes pushing a cart asked, “Anything off the trolley, dears?”  
Harry stared at the colourful array of treats; he loaded up on everything that looked inviting and handed the lady a bunch of Galleons. Severus was eyeing him, watching as he sat back down and spread the food on the seat. Harry smiled at him. “I, er, got enough for us both,” he said quietly, “take as much as you like, really.”

He saw the other boy swallow at the prospect, eyes searching for any signs of deceit or ill intentions.  
“I… I like the Chocolate Frogs,” he admitted softly. “And some of the beans.” When Harry furrowed his brow, Severus explained, “the beans are literally every flavour. Including some particularly disgusting ones you should watch out for. Once…” But he stopped. “Why would she leave me alone? I thought we were…” he was muttering.  
“Your friend?” Harry asked, thinking of the mysterious red-haired girl Severus had mentioned earlier.  
“What? Yes, I haven’t seen her since I’ve been on this train. She’s probably avoiding me, but I really can’t think why…”

“Well, do you want to look for her?”

Severus shook his head. “I’ll wait until we get off, I guess. I just need to talk to her, away from Potter… He fancies her, but I don’t think she likes him, I don’t know where else she would be, though, if not with him and his… friends. Before we got on, she said she would meet up with me, I don’t… maybe she doesn’t like me anymore.”  
“I’m sure she still likes you, honestly,” Harry mollified, picking at a cauldron cake. “Just talk with her once we get to school.”

Severus gave the smallest of smiles and gingerly reached for a chocolate frog. “These things come with trading cards,” he informed Harry. “They have famous witches and wizards on them, and information…” He opened the box. “Ah, here’s the Headmaster… Order of Merlin, First Class…” He smirked. “The old man sure is qualified.” He held it out to show Harry.  
“Oh, it’s moving… do all wizard photographs do that?” Harry looked, fascinated, at the picture of an elder man, the epitome of what he thought a wizard would look like. 

“Yes, only muggle photographs are stationary, they’re a bit boring to look at…” Severus sighed. “Anyway, when we get to school, you have to ride in these boats- it’s a first-year thing. Then you’ll be sorted.”

“Er, okay,” Harry said, “anything else you want to warn me of in advance?”  
His companion snorted. “A few things, Harry, since you asked so kindly. Watch out for Peeves, he’s a poltergeist- and one of the many spectres who reside in the school. The staircases have minds of their own; there are trick stairs. If you get into Slytherin, it would be in your best interest to not draw attention to yourself, as that would lead to ridicule especially from the other houses.”

“Oh.” _That’s not fair to all the Slytherins who didn’t do anything, though. And everyone else should know better… I guess not._

Following that, they passed a few more hours in still comfortable quiet, the only sounds being the train moving and the turning of a page. Severus cleared his throat momentarily. “Harry.”  
“Yeah?”  
“You should change into your school robe now. We’re not far.” The older boy stood up and took out his own robe from his bag, carefully folded, and Harry followed suit, taking out the black robe and sliding the fabric over his clothing. He fastened it and watched Severus straighten himself; his robe was trimmed in jade and silver at the collar, sleeves, and hemline. Harry thought he rather liked the colours. They were calming.  

“What are you staring at?” Severus was asking as he brushed his hair from his face. Harry hadn’t realised he’d been staring.

“Er, I like the colours,” he blurted as the other boy raised an eyebrow.

“The colours of my robe? It is… of little importance.” _I just thought they were nice._ Severus turned to gaze out the window. “There’s the school,” he said, stepping aside as Harry rushed to catch a glimpse of Hogwarts.  
“Oh,” he breathed, awed. Hogwarts was a splendid castle- in the quickly darkening sky, golden light shone in clusters outlining the structure. Turrets stuck out at random areas. It stood on a hill, overlooking a giant lake… so that’s where the boats would travel. Right. “It’s… amazing.”

“The novelty fades over the years.”  
Harry shrugged; Severus was a pessimistic person and that was his opinion. Harry could never imagine growing tired of seeing this place each year.

Tearing his eyes from the magnificent sight, he turned back to Severus. “Leave your things on the train; they’ll be in your dorm tonight,” Severus told him.

“Alright. Er… Severus?”  
“What?”

“Er, I was wondering- I know you’re a third-year and I’m a first-year, but, um, I’d like to… I want to get to…” Harry stammered, not very confident in his request.

Severus was quiet, watching him. “Yes?”

“I just wanted to know if you wanted to…” Harry took a shaky breath. “It’s just, do you want to ever…” He stumbled. “Do you want to be friends?” he finally asked, looking at Severus nervously. _Why would he want to be friends with me? Why did I even ask?_

The silence, this time, was almost horrible. Harry cast his eyes to the floor. Severus would reject him, obviously- who would want to be friends with him? He didn’t see Severus furrow his brow, his countenance a bit surprised. The obsidian eyes held shock, doubt, hesitation.

“We’ll be getting off in a minute,” he said monotonously. “Train’s slowing down.”

“Yeah,” Harry said quietly. Was this Severus rejecting him? _Why did I think he would say anything to the contrary? He’s thirteen, besides… I’m barely older than ten. I’m just a little kid to him._

In their silence, the train slowed and came to a halt. Morosely, Harry approached the compartment door, sliding it open. Severus hadn’t moved. Harry cast a glance at him, curious as to his disposition.  
“Harry.”  
Hoping desperately, Harry managed, “Y-yes?”

“Why you would want to be seen in my presence, I don’t know, but I will let you be in my presence,” Severus said slowly, “on the condition that you do not annoy me. Your presence has been tolerable so far.”

Harry exhaled, immensely relieved. Severus was allowing him to hang around. “Thanks for letting me sit with you,” he said shyly.

Severus waved his hand. “Don’t mention it, Harry.”  
With that, they both made their way off the train onto the platform; Severus said something about this being Hogsmeade Station. Harry looked at him for a second, noticing the boy’s eyes were darting furiously around, eyebrows scrunched together.  
“What’s wrong?” Harry asked him.

“I… nothing.”  
Harry was fairly certain it wasn’t ‘nothing’. “Do you see your friend? The red-haired girl?”

“No… I don’t see Potter and his posse, either,” Severus muttered. “It’s not so dark yet that I wouldn’t be able to make them out.”  
“Firs’ years over here… firs’ years…” a voice was calling. It was Hagrid!  
“You’d best go,” Severus said, still frowning. “I’ll see you at the feast, Harry.”

“Okay.” Harry was reluctant to leave the only other student he had become friendly (sort of) with, but he knew he had to get on the boat. So, he followed Hagrid’s voice. The towering man smiled when he saw Harry. “Hey, Harry, how was the train?” he asked. “Ar’ yeh ready?”

“Yeah, the train was good. I’m ready.”  
Hagrid reached down and patted Harry’s shoulder. “Good luck, Harry,” he said as Harry moved to join the other first years to the shore of the giant lake, apparently called the Black Lake. Several small boats with lanterns were waiting for them, floating in the dark waters. By now, the night had truly fallen; the only light was from the lanterns.

“Four to a boat,” Hagrid called, “come on, now.”  
Harry took to one of the boats along with three others whose faces he could see, but not clearly. He couldn’t think of anything to say, nor did he want to, really. Fortunately, whoever else was on the boat with him didn’t try to engage in conversation.  
*********

A woman who introduced herself as Professor McGonagall, and head of Gryffindor, told the first years they were about to go into the Great Hall and be Sorted into the most suitable house- Harry was rather nervous; would Severus not want to be friends with him if he were in Gryffindor? And was Slytherin that bad?

He had been one of the select few not shocked when the ghosts had swarmed them; some people had even screamed. Now Professor McGonagall was telling them to line up, so they might go into the Hall. He ended up standing near a pretentious-looking blond boy.  
“Are you Harry Potter?” he asked, examining Harry up and down.

Harry gave a slight nod; he didn’t want people to start swarming him, but the whispers had already started minutes earlier.  
“I’m Draco Malfoy,” the blond said, sticking out his hand. Harry shook it tentatively. “What house do you think you’ll place in?”  
“Er, I don’t know, maybe Slytherin…” He trailed off when Draco smiled.

“I’ll be in Slytherin, of course- it’s practically preordained,” he said, “I hope you are too, Potter- you’d do well.” And with that cryptic phrase, the oak doors of the Hall opened wide and the line began to move. Harry stared at the room they had entered; it reminded him of some cathedral. The ceiling was far above them, reflecting the night sky. Thousands of candles floated in the air, adding to the supernal atmosphere. Gothic-style windows rose along the walls. Arches ran to meet from the bottom of the windows to the space between at the top. Four long tables snaked the floor; Harry supposed they were for the different houses, but what a way to start cliques. Above each table hung a banner with a different animal and colours. The banner with the snake emblazoned on it possessed the same colours as had been on Severus’ robe, so that must have been the Slytherin table. Another table stood on a raised platform further back behind a podium. Several people were seated there, perhaps that was where the teachers sat. Momentarily, the line slowed and stopped; Professor McGonagall had placed a stool on the floor in the centre of the four tables, the aisle through which they had walked and were now standing. She held as well an archaic and worn looking sepia coloured hat. So, what, the hat would tell them which house to go in?  
McGonagall produced a lengthy scroll of parchment and carefully sat the hat on the stool. The noise in the hall ceased. Harry wondered what the hat was going to do. Everyone seemed to be staring at it, after all.  
The hat proceeded to open one of its creases- its _mouth_ \- and then started to sing. Well.  
The sentient object sang about the four houses and their founders, and how it would place everyone in the correct house, but also how the four needed to work together. It was a rather oxymoronic speech. _Then why have a house system anymore? It seems unnecessary now._

The entire hall applauded when the hat had finished, and McGonagall unrolled her parchment, calling out the first student whose surname began with an ‘A’- Hannah Abbott. She went to Hufflepuff. Harry sighed. At this rate, it would be a while before his name was called.

Draco was called and predictably sorted into Slytherin. Harry clapped for him, glancing over at the Slytherin table for Severus- he spotted the older boy sitting by himself. Harry frowned.

“POTTER, HARRY!” Harry’s head jolted up at the sound of his name. And then the whispering started. He sighed again and walked to the stool, attempting to be inconspicuous- although this time hundreds of people were watching him, and not only Severus.

He sat, feeling self-conscious, and McGonagall placed the hat on his head. And the thing began talking to him, a voice in his head.

_Hmmm… Harry Potter._

_Yeah, that’s me.  
A fine mind, strong devotions- cunning, logic… courage… very interesting, Mr Potter. _

_Er… yeah… so how do you choose what house we go into? Do you sift through our minds and stuff?_

_You can think of it like that, Mr Potter…_

_So what house do you think I should be in?  
It’s a matter of which you’ll do well in, which you’ll flourish in._

Draco’s words came back to him. _You’d do well in Slytherin.  
Ah, young Mr Malfoy… yes, all the Malfoys have been in Slytherin… _

_Is everyone in Slytherin ‘evil’?  
No, no… so Mr Potter…_

_Could you just put me in the house you think I’d fit in the most?_  
Very well, yes, it has been a while… So, then, I’ll wager SLYTHERIN!  
The last word was shouted, echoing throughout the hall. Harry pulled the hat off his head and handed it back to a surprised-looking Professor McGonagall. She was hardly the only one with that expression. More whispering. It made Harry rather uncomfortable. He made his way over to the table Draco had sat at, noticing his robes had become just like Severus’ with the jade and silver trimming. Most of the people at the table gave him inviting looks, though some appeared hostile, and others didn’t even glance his way.

“Congratulations, Potter,” the blond said, “you made it.”  
“Hey, Potter, want to sit with us?” another kid asked.  
Harry hesitated; he really wanted to talk with Severus.  
“I, er, I’m going to sit down there. I met someone on the train,” Harry explained, hoping they wouldn’t be bothered too much.

“See you in the common room, then,” Draco said, “later, Potter.” He grinned slightly.

“Yeah, right.” Harry grinned back and walked to where he had seen Severus, towards the end of the table. The boy in question was reading again, hair covering most of his face. He looked up when Harry slid onto the bench across from him. He blinked.

“Er, hi,” Harry said.

“You want to sit with me again?”

“Well, yeah…”  
Severus nodded. “I still haven’t seen anyone I know- it’s odd. And I didn’t know Malfoy had a brother,” he said quietly.  
“There’s another Malfoy?”  
“Yes, Lucius. I don’t see him, though.” Severus pursed his already thin lips. “And I don’t see Professor Slughorn, he teaches potions… he’s the head of our house, I wonder if he’s ill…”

Harry shrugged and looked at the place setting in front of him. “Where does the food come from?” he asked.  
“It appears after the Headmaster gives his speech.”

“Oh.” Harry looked towards the teachers’ table and saw Dumbledore, the Headmaster, talking with Professor McGonagall. On his other side sat a man dressed in black who bore a strange resemblance to Severus…. _Maybe his relative?_ Next to him sat another man with light brown hair wearing shabbier-looking robes.  
Severus was looking at the table as well.  
“That guy next to Dumbledore looks like you,” Harry pointed out.  
“Yeah…” Severus said absentmindedly, frowning, “that’s really odd…”

Before they could continue, Dumbledore stood and walked to the podium. He waited for the hall to quiet before he began speaking.

“Good evening,” he greeted, “and welcome to another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Before we enjoy the feast, there are a few start-of-term things I want to go over…”  
Harry found it difficult to focus on what he was saying; he was nearly famished. He couldn’t wait to eat.  
At last, food did appear on the table. Dishes of beef Wellington, racks of tender lamb, potatoes, bangers, soups, bread… Harry’s stomach growled. There were also pitchers of some sort of juice to fill the goblets with. Without hesitation, Harry took the serving utensils and put some of nearly everything onto his plate, incredulous that he was allowed this much food- and it looked amazing.

“You seem quite hungry,” Severus observed, taking a more modest portion onto his own plate. “The food’s decent.”

“Mm-hm.” Harry’s focus was on the food, and it remained that way for about seven minutes before he laid his fork down and took a sip of pumpkin juice, sighing.  
“Harry.”  
“Yeah?” he asked. Severus’ voice had held a note of alarm.

“Did you hear what Dumbledore said during the announcements?”  
“Er, not really…”  
“Well, he said something about the new Defence teacher being Professor Lupin… we have a new teacher every year for that class; it’s probably jinxed. Anyway, Lupin is in Gryffindor. He’s one of Potter’s group. He’s not as bad as the rest of them, but… see that man? The one sitting next to the guy who looks like me?”  
Harry looked at the brown-haired man again. “Oh, okay…”

“Harry, I’ve seen Lupin’s father before, and that’s not what he looks like,” Severus continued, “that guy looks like an older version of Lupin, though.” He looked distressed. “Who else would it be if not his father, or uncle, but I don’t think he has an uncle…” he muttered.

“Well, I’m sure you’ll find out soon,” Harry said, “once we start classes.” 

“I guess so.”

After that, they both focused solely on eating, and a while later the dishes disappeared and were replaced with dessert. Harry stared again, not sure how he would be able to consume more food, though he knew he could. Treacle tarts, pies, ice cream, chocolate, cakes, biscuits, fruit… Harry was hardly ever allowed dessert at the Dursleys’. He took a bit of most things, so he could taste everything he wanted to. Severus took a bit of strawberries and grapes, eating them meticulously.  
Eventually, Harry simply picked at what was left on the plate, beginning to feel tired. He had a yearning to go to bed. Sleep somewhere that wasn’t a cupboard. He knew it wasn’t normal for children to sleep in cupboards. He wondered if he would be allowed his own bed.

The plates disappeared completely then, and Dumbledore said something about heading to the common rooms, and for the first-years to follow their prefects.  
“This is where we have to separate,” Severus said, “I’ll see you tomorrow at breakfast, Harry.”

Harry nodded, watching as he disappeared into the crowd of students leaving the hall, and looked for Draco, whom he caught up with.

“Who were you talking to, Potter?” he asked.

“The kid I met on the train.”

“What year is he?”  
“Third.”  
“Oh. I wouldn’t know him, I guess. Come on, let’s get to the common room.”

“Right.”

********************

The Slytherin common room, Harry thought, was quite cosy. The room was done in dark and light shades of green with interspersed silvers and mahogany panelling. Fires roared in a few gates, giving everything a glow. Comfortable-looking chairs were placed everywhere, and there were bookcases lining the walls. The windows looked out into a murky abyss; Harry assumed the Black Lake. They were in the dungeons, after all.

The prefect who had led them here cleared his throat and looked at the crowd of first-years. “Alright, you lot, welcome to Slytherin. Our Head of House will be in shortly to give you a proper introduction. Boys’ dorms are through there, and girls’ over there,” he explained, pointing. “And if you need anything, please feel free to consult me…”

“Thank you, Mr Flint.” Another hush fell over the room as a man stepped out of the shadows- where he had come from, Harry wasn’t sure- and came to stand beside Flint, who nodded and scurried away.  
It was the man from earlier, the one who bore a resemblance to Severus. Now Harry would be able to find out who he was.  
“Good evening,” the man said. His voice was like silk. “I am Severus Snape, the Head of Slytherin…”  
But anything he said after that Harry didn’t hear. What the hell was going on? How could there be two of Severus? From his vantage point next to Draco, Harry studied the man. He looked, simply put, like an older version of Severus. Harry couldn’t fathom the situation.

“Mr Potter.” Suddenly Snape was standing in front of him. “A word in my office.”  
“Uh,” Harry managed, “y-yes Se- sir.” Shaking slightly, he followed the imposing man with billowing robes out of the common room and back into the corridor, where Snape gave the password to a door and entered what Harry assumed was his office. It was dim, and stores of potions sat along the walls. It was intimidating. But Harry could only think about the two Severuses.

“Sit,” Snape was saying, pointing to a chair in front of his desk. Harry obliged, and Snape sat across from him. He folded his hands under his chin and studied Harry, much as Severus had on the train.

“I must admit that I did not expect you to be placed in Slytherin, Potter,” he said quietly. “You have met Mr Malfoy?”  
“Draco or Lucius, sir?”

Snape blinked. “Young Mr Malfoy, of course. I observed you talking to him.”  
“Oh. Yeah.” Harry fidgeted with his hands. “Er, sir, I was wondering, what happened to Professor Slughorn?”  
Snape stared. “Horace Slughorn? He hasn’t taught since I went to school here. He is the former Head of House and Potions Master. I took that over years ago, I didn’t think you would know who he is, Potter.”

Something very weird was going on. “Oh. Er… you don’t have a son, do you, sir?”  
“No, I don’t.” Snape continued to stare at him. “Why do you ask?”

Oh my God… “Well… this is going to sound really bizarre, but…”  
“What, Potter?”

“Uh… well, first, was there someone who you went to school here with who you didn’t get along with, uh, James Potter? And was there a red-haired girl you were friends with? Er… and do you like Chocolate Frogs?”  
Snape’s face was even paler than usual. His dark eyes had widened. He didn’t say anything for a while. Harry wondered if he had angered the man. He hoped not.

“Yes, I had animosity with James Potter, your… father… and I was friends… With your mother, Lily…” Snape said slowly, “how did you know I have an affinity for those confectionaries, Potter?” he asked warily.  
Harry’s heart was practically beating out of his chest. A cold sweat started on his back. It made no sense, but he knew what had happened.

 “Because…” he said, voice hollow, “I met you on the train.”


	2. Part Two: Manoeuvres

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Harry's revelation and classes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Chapter Two! I was not expecting so many people to like the first chapter, but I was glad you did. I hope this chapter is good as well. Some explicit language here.

**Part Two**

_I met you on the train._  
Harry watched the professor carefully. He wasn’t even looking at Harry anymore, he was staring at the table.  
“S-sir?” Harry whispered. Snape didn’t look at him for several minutes.  
“Potter.” The man’s voice was the lowest Harry had heard it. “Tell me what happened on the train.”  
“Er… well, I was looking for an empty compartment, and I thought I found one, but there was actually this other kid in there, but he didn’t tell me to leave. He was reading a book on potions. First, he thought I was someone named ‘Potter’, but then he looked at me and decided I wasn’t. I told him my name and he said he was a third-year Slytherin. He showed me his book and the annotations he had put in it to improve the potions. Um… he was asking me about the houses, and then he told me about the classes at Hogwarts and some other stuff, and he asked me if I had seen his friend the red-haired girl, but I said I hadn’t. He told me his name was… Severus Snape. I said it was a cool name. We both read our books for a while. I asked him about what potions he liked. He really liked potions. He told me about Professor Slughorn. He said that Potter ‘fancied’ his friend and she was probably with him and his friends. The food trolley came, and I got us snacks, and he said he liked Chocolate Frogs and some of the jelly beans. He told me about Headmaster Dumbledore. I decided Slytherin wasn’t a bad house. Then I asked him if he wanted to be friends, and he agreed that I could, um, be in his presence. Then when I sat with him during dinner he mentioned someone named Lucius Malfoy and another guy named Remus Lupin, who apparently looked like the guy you were sitting next to.”

Snape again made no reply; he sat as if stunned. His lips were pursed in a thin line. He swallowed.

“Potter,” he whispered hoarsely, “what you’ve described is impossible. You interacted… with my… younger self.”  
“I did _what_?” Harry cried. “But, sir, I swear, it did happen-”  
“I didn’t say I didn’t believe you.” Snape ran a hand through his hair. “The only way that could have happened is… by time-travel of _eighteen years._ But everything he’s done would have altered the course of events leading to the present in some way- but nothing’s changed and I myself have no memory of meeting you when I was a third-year. Third year I sat with Lily on the train.”  
“Maybe… maybe he’s from another timeline, then. Another world,” Harry suggested.  
“Another _world_? I…” Snape sighed wearily.  
“Should I go find him?” Harry asked. “Then you can confirm stuff. Sir.”

Snape seemed to consider it. “That would be logical, but it is very late, Potter. Tomorrow, before breakfast, bring him here.”

“Alright…” Harry sighed. “Sorry, sir.”  
“What for?”

“For shocking you so badly and all. And sorry if my dad was mean to you. I still think you’re cool.”  
“Ah… you needn’t apologise, Potter. I…” Snape shook his head. “I assure you I am not ‘cool’ like you say.”  
“But… sir-”

“I will see you tomorrow, Potter. Go to bed.”

Harry stood. He supposed it was no use arguing with the man. “Goodnight, sir.” He headed to the door.

“Goodnight.”

Harry returned to the common room after telling the door the password (Hesperides) and walked towards the boys’ dorms to the first-years’ room. Draco was there, laying on one of the four-poster beds, all complete with curtains. There were four other boys, whose names Harry recollected as Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle.

“Hey, Potter,” Draco called softly, “what did Snape want?”

Harry shrugged. “He was just surprised that I got into Slytherin, I guess.” There was no way he was divulging the rest. That was a matter between him and the two Severuses.

“Yes, it’s rather unexpected, a Potter in Slytherin,” Draco agreed. “But you’re here now, so.” He smirked before heading into the lav. Harry supposed he should get ready for bed as well. Tomorrow, he expected, would be a long day, especially the meeting in the morning. He wanted to forget about that for as long as possible, it was making him anxious.

************************

Harry awoke well before breakfast-time, which was what he had set for. He quietly readied himself and crept out of the room with his bag; now he had to find Severus. The third-year boys’ dorm was a bit further along; the door wouldn’t let Harry through, though. _Now what?_  
He walked into the common room, wondering if he should go to Snape, when he saw Severus. The older boy was sitting in an armchair, reading again.

“Severus.”  
“What? Oh. Harry. What are you doing?” Severus set his book down.

“I woke up. Listen, you need to come with me.”  
“Why?”

“The… Professor wants to see us.”

“Oh.” Severus stood, already in his robe. He held his book under one arm. “Well, if Slughorn wants us… how was his little speech last night? I suppose he’s not ill. I went right into the dorms. But I didn’t recognise anyone in my dorm, it was quite odd.” Severus was frowning. “Actually, I didn’t recognise any of the other Slytherins.”  
“Ah… I don’t know what to tell you about that,” Harry said, not knowing how he would explain that to Severus; he didn’t want to lie. He sighed.

Severus looked pensive. “I suppose you wouldn’t,” he concurred, “but they can’t all have disappeared. The others in my dorm asked who I was, and I told them, and they gave me the strangest looks.”

“Maybe you’re related to the guy we saw? And you have the same last name?”  
Severus shrugged.  
“Er… well… look, Severus, Slughorn doesn’t teach here anymore.” Harry wanted to change the topic.  
“Oh. He retired? Who’s our new Head?”  
“Er… just follow me.” Hoping he would follow, Harry strode towards the exit; fortunately, Severus did follow him.

“Is it that guy who we saw last night?”  
Harry didn’t answer, just knocked on Snape’s office door.

“Harry.”  
“Maybe.”  
He heard an ‘Enter’ from inside, so he creaked open the door.  
“Wait here a second,” Harry told Severus, who frowned but complied.

Harry walked into the office; Snape was behind his desk, head resting on his hand.  
“Mr Potter. I expect you’ve found…” he asked wearily, waving a hand. The professor had dark circles under his eyes. Perhaps he hadn’t slept well. Neither had Harry, really.

Harry nodded. “Mmm.” He glanced to the doorway. “Severus?”  
The boy peeked around the wall, his eyes widening when he saw Snape, but he entered the room, albeit tentatively. The door shut behind him.  
Harry looked between the two of them as they stared at one another. Both their faces had paled considerably. Severus gulped.

“W-who _are_ you?” he asked, his voice wavering.  
Snape pinched the bridge of his nose. “Fuck,” he muttered. “Merlin…” He pulled at his hair, biting his lip. Harry hadn’t seen him so disconcerted before. “This may come as… a shock to you… but _I am you_. Eighteen years older.” It looked like it pained him to say so; _not surprising_ , Harry thought.  
Severus looked as if he were going to faint. “ _What_?”  
Snape huffed. “This is not going well, Potter,” he hissed to Harry.  
“Er, Severus,” Harry tried. Severus was still frozen. Harry took his shoulder. “Severus!”  
The boy jumped. “H-Harry, what’s going on?”

“Sit down,” Snape said. He summoned a chair and Severus fell onto it, shaking. Harry stood still. “Listen,” he said, trying to sound as gentle as possible, “this guy is... you, but older. And we think you must have travelled here from another timeline or world. We just don’t know how.”

Severus gripped the armrests, looking from Snape to Harry in fear- and panic.

“H-how are you _me_?” he stammered at Snape.

“I just am. I am Severus Snape. My mother was Eileen Prince and my… father Tobias Snape. I was in Slytherin and a third-year eighteen years ago. I was… friends with Lily Evans and not amiable with James Potter and his group. Does that satisfy you?”

“I… do you have proof?”’  
Snape rolled his eyes. “Take out your wand,” he said, pulling out his own. Severus obliged, and they laid the wands side by side. They were identical. Both Severuses looked surprised, the younger of course more so.

“Okay…” Severus still looked sceptical. “So, our wands are the same, looks like. Anything else?”

Snape huffed. “Wait here,” he instructed. He walked out of the office, disappearing through a side door.  
“What do you think he’s doing?” Severus asked Harry, who shrugged.  
“Probably getting more proof, dunno.”  
Snape returned, carrying a box. He set it gingerly on his desk, and then opened it. He extracted what looked like an old photograph and held it out. It was a wizarding photo, so the subjects moved. Said subjects were a girl with long brass-coloured hair and a blue dress, and a boy with dark hair hiding half his face, wearing a jumper obviously too large for him. He had his arms over his chest, scowling, his expression softening as the girl took his hand.

“Is that…” Harry asked. He had never before seen any pictures of his mother.  
“Yes, that’s… Lily. This was taken during our fourth year.”

Severus’ eyes had widened as he studied the picture. “I have that jumper in my trunk,” he muttered absentmindedly. Then he looked at Snape. “Alright. I guess I believe you. But I have a question.”

“And what would that be?”  
Severus eyed him warily. “Are you a Death Eater?”

Snape groaned.  
“What’s a Death Eater?” Harry asked.  
“A follower of the- of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named,” Snape said quickly. “And I was. Now I am not.”

“You worked for Voldemort?” Harry exclaimed.  
“Do not speak his name!” Snape hissed. He sighed, exasperated. “Yes, Mr Potter, I did, and I do not anymore, or can you not understand that? I work for the Headmaster now, but I played a dangerous charade with the Dark Lord for a long time.” Angrily, he shoved up his left sleeve to reveal a tattoo, though faded, of a snake around a skull on his forearm, burning into the sallow flesh. “Do you think I don’t regret this every day?” he hissed, more to Severus. “Do you think I don’t wish I had been so utterly _idiotic_?” He glared down at his younger self. “Don’t ever do what I did,” he said, enunciating each syllable. “Don’t you dare throw your life away and…” He stopped abruptly and sat down, head on his desk. Harry looked at him with concern, and turned to Severus, who was also looking at Snape. The boy’s eyes were wide; he was now studying the floor.

“I’m sorry,” he said quietly.  
“It’s not your fault,” Harry said trying to be a mediator, “he just…” He sighed. “When we get you back to your… world, just remember what he said. Don’t, erm, become a Death Eater.”

Snape made a grunting noise. He lifted his head, his face red. Harry wondered if he had started crying, though he couldn’t really see Snape crying. “I threw my life away,” he said again, “I was never able to truly reconcile with her, and then she chose _Potter_ , and I chose the Dark Lord. I made one of the biggest mistakes of my life and _you_ -” He pointed a shaking finger at Harry, “your parents were killed! _Because of me_!”  
“What?” Harry cried, thoroughly confused. “What are you talking about?”

“The fucking prophesy, Potter! I TOLD THE DARK LORD! LILY WAS KILLED BECAUSE OF ME!” Snape screamed. His face was contorted.  
“W-What prophesy?” Harry asked, stammering.

“The reason your parents died! The prophesy that said the Dark Lord would be defeated by a child born at the end of July! And you know who told him about it? I DID, POTTER! I DID!” His voice was hoarse from yelling. Harry stepped back, startled by his outbursts. He glanced at Severus, whose jaw was clenched tightly.  
“What happened to Lily?” he asked, seemingly calm, though his voice rose an octave at the end.  
Snape was obviously trying to control himself. “I insulted her. I insulted her, and she hated me. Then we never got past it. And she went to _Potter_.” Snape spat the name, as Severus had. “I was drawn to the Dark Lord. And I threw away my life.” He glared at the vicinity. “I lost my only friend,” he muttered.

“What did you say to her?” Severus demanded. “What could you say that was that horrible?”  
“I called her a… a _mudblood_ ,” Snape said with disgust, “and I should have known the consequences of saying such a thing. She was only trying to help me…” His lip curled. “Yes, words can never hurt me,” he muttered with absolute vitriol.

“What happened?” Harry wanted to know.

Snape glared. “Your father and his _group_ decided to humiliate me in fifth year. Lily tried to help me, and I told her I didn’t need any help from a…” He trailed off, evidently not wanting to repeat the offending word.  
“That… that was a terrible thing to say!” Severus glared. “But… Lily is forgiving-”

“It doesn’t matter now,” Snape grimaced, “it’s done, and I can’t bring her back.”

“So… your _parents_ are Lily and _Potter_?” Severus exclaimed, looking at Harry. “When you said that your father’s name was James Potter…”  
“Yes, they are,” Harry said, “and like he said, they were killed by Vol- erm, You-Know-Who.”

Severus just nodded brusquely. “So, Lily, in this… world… is dead?” Harry heard a slight tremble in his voice.

Snape glared at the floor. “It was my fault,” he said quietly.  
“N-no,” Severus muttered, sounding incredulous, “how could you tell _him_?”  
“I didn’t… I didn’t know it had anything to do with her. And I… Do you think _I_ would have sent her to her death willingly?” Snape ran a hand through his hair. “She was… my only… friend,” he said, “and I absolutely _despise_ myself for what happened to her! Do you really think I wanted to see her die?” Harry thought he detected a strain of hurt in Snape’s voice.  

“No, I…” Severus faltered and looked at his lap.

“I begged the Dark Lord to spare her life, but he would never…” Snape sighed, albeit shakily.  
_Step aside, you silly girl!_

_No, please, not Harry!_

_Avada Kedavra!  
A green light…_ All Harry had ever remembered of the moment Voldemort killed his mother.

“He- he did at first,” he told Snape, “but she wouldn’t. Because of me.” Snape whipped his head around at Harry.

“Lily would never have sacrificed her son,” he said, calmer now, “she wasn’t… she wouldn’t do that. Even to save… herself.”

Harry nodded morosely. “I’m sorry, sir.”

Snape sighed. “It… it wasn’t your fault.”  
“But it wasn’t yours either!” Harry looked at Severus momentarily as he said this. The latter appeared conflicted.  
“Potter! Didn’t you hear me?”

“Well, wouldn’t he have found out anyway, if it concerned him? Word would’ve gotten around somehow, right?” Harry reasoned. “If you hadn’t, someone else would have found out later, one of the other Death Eaters would have told him readily.”  
“But it _was_ me! I was the one who gave him the knowledge!”

“Sir! You didn’t kill my mum or my dad! It was him!” Harry cried, vehement. He glanced at Severus, who seemed to be debating something in his head, judging by the contorted expression on his face. Finally, he spoke.

“It sounds…. It sounds like it was You-Know-Who who killed them,” Severus said quietly, “by what Harry’s said. You… you told him, yes, but you didn’t… murder them. This prophesy sounds as if it would have been heard either way.”  
“But I should have _saved_ them… _saved her_ …” Snape’s voice broke.

“Stop blaming yourself!” Harry told him, “you won’t get anywhere by doing that!”

“You know nothing, Potter!”  
“Yes, I do, you just told us!” Harry countered, “and I can make my own judgement! And I think you aren’t to blame for my parents’ deaths! Alright?” He realised he was breathing heavily. Snape glared at him.

“Please, sir…”

“What do you want me to say? Everything’s fine now?” Snape spat acerbically. “Because I can assure you, _Potter,_ that it is not! The world is not black and white!”  
“No, I don’t think that! I just want you to stop blaming yourself for it! It was not your fault.”  
“Stubborn child,” Snape muttered, though he didn’t sound as irritated.

Harry looked at his friend, wondering if he would say anything to further alleviate the situation. Severus caught Harry’s eye and sighed.

“I… I don’t think you should blame yourself either,” he said slowly, “I know Lily would… I think she would forgive you.” He fidgeted with his hands.

Snape just looked at them. “I’m taking advice from the son of James Potter and my younger self from another universe,” he muttered under his breath. “I must be going absolutely mental.”

“You aren’t,” Harry assured him. Snape glanced at him and rolled his eyes.  
“Now what?” he asked the two boys. “What are we going to do about you?” He gesticulated to Severus. “People are going to become suspicious, with a child who resembles me entirely and shares my name running about…”

“Maybe he could just be your distant relative who shares your name?” Harry suggested. “What do you think, Severus?”  
“I think that’s a good idea,” his friend agreed, “people would most likely accept it. Especially the other occupants of my dorm. And that’s what I thought you might’ve been when I first saw you last night.” He looked at the older Snape. “Is… is that okay with you?” he asked.

Snape looked thoughtful. “I suppose so. You are correct, people would soon enough accept it.”  
He tapped a finger against his chin. “In the meantime, we should figure out how to return you to your correct universe,” he said. “We cannot have two of myself gallivanting through Hogwarts. You do understand? It is prudent you be returned.”  
Severus’ eyes widened for but a second. “Oh, yes, of- of course,” he concurred quietly, rather absentmindedly. Harry’s brow furrowed as he watched, wondering what the stammer in his speech meant.

Snape nodded. “Good. Now, Mr Potter, here is your schedule, and…” he regarded his counterpart, “I can draw up a schedule for you easily, as well.”  
“Er, alright.” Severus shifted. “So, will I simply go about as per usual until…”  
“Yes.”

Harry felt a pang in his chest as he realised that, when Severus returned to his own reality, Harry would lose his first real friend at Hogwarts, or really in general. Of course, he’d still have Draco, who seemed to have taken a liking to him, but Harry liked having Severus around, though he’d just met him the day before. But perhaps he was thinking too far ahead. Severus, for the time being, was here, after all, and Harry wanted to spend time with him.

“Well, thank you,” Severus said, “thank you… sir.”  
Snape nodded. “I will inform the Headmaster of this… situation.” He flung his hand wildly at the general vicinity.  
“You have to tell Professor Dumbledore?” Harry asked.  
“Because he…” -Snape pointed at Severus- “… is my _counterpart from another universe_ , yes. The headmaster should be aware of the plan, so he may inform the rest of the staff of my… _distant relative…_ who is a transfer.”

“And where did I transfer from?”  
Snape thought a moment. “Beauxbatons.”  
Severus nodded, mimicking his older counterpart’s earlier action. “Yes, the other professors can think that. Right. Then there should be no real problems.”   
“None foreseeable. Now… I suggest you run along, both of you, and go to breakfast.”  
“Did you… did you want me to come with you to the Headmaster, sir?” Severus wondered.  
“That won’t be necessary for this visit. Perhaps for a follow-up.” Snape stood, towering over them. “And… here, this is your schedule,” he said, tapping on a piece of parchment with his wand. A timetable appeared on the surface.

“Oh, erm, okay, thanks… sir.” Severus took the parchment.

“Thanks, sir,” Harry echoed. “I guess we should go now?”  
“Yes, run along.”

“Okay. See you in class, sir.” Harry gave a little wave of his hand, and grasping his schedule, he headed to the door, Severus trailing behind, albeit slowly. Harry shifted his bag to the other shoulder and tried to make sense of what had just happened. Their conclusion that Severus was from another universe was plausible enough. He still couldn’t get over the fact that there were two of Severus.

“There’s a piece of lint in your hair,” Severus was saying.  
“Oh… where?” Harry made to run a hand through his hair.

“Here,” Severus reached over and plucked the offending object from Harry’s hair. Harry shivered. Severus’ fingers were very long, and soft, they had felt… nice for the few seconds they were in his hair.

“Harry. Are you well?”  
Harry shook his head. “Yeah, I’m fine. Are you?”  
Severus shrugged. “I guess.”  
“Well, I’m okay.” Harry decided Severus probably didn’t want to talk about what had transpired.

“If you say so. I have to retrieve my bag before we go to breakfast.”

“Oh, okay, I’ll come with you.”    
Severus gave him an odd glance, but he didn’t say anything further. Harry trailed him back to the common room, and then he waited outside the boys’ dorms while Severus got his bag.  
Harry was leaning against the wall, thinking about the predicament he was involved in, when Draco arrived from the dorms, fully dressed.  
“Morning, Potter,” he greeted, “where did you go earlier? Theodore, that is, Nott, saw you leave.”  
“I had to talk with Snape,” Harry explained hastily, “erm…”  
“Again?”  
“I… he was introducing me to his relative,” Harry blurted.

“His relative? Does he go to Hogwarts?” Draco asked.

“Yeah, he transferred this year. He’s in Slytherin.”  
“I thought _that_ went unspoken,” Draco said loftily. “Why did Snape introduce _you_ to his relative?”

“We met on the train.”  
Draco raised an eyebrow. “So that’s the kid you went to sit with last night at dinner? What’s his name?”  
“Same as Snape’s.”  
“That is weird.” Draco suddenly looked very interested in the space behind Harry, his eyes widened. Harry turned and saw Severus coming down the stairs. “Oh, Merlin… he looks exactly like Snape!”

 _I told you,_ Harry thought. “Hey, Severus,” he said. Severus nodded and came to stand beside him, looking at Draco.

“You are… Severus Snape?” Draco queried.

Severus nodded again. “Yes. I assume you are… a Malfoy?”  
Draco shook his head. “This is so weird,” he muttered, then addressed Severus in an ostentatious tone, “Yes, I am. Draco Malfoy.”  
“Related to Lucius?” Severus asked quietly. In fact, he hadn’t once so far raised his voice above a normal octave.  
Draco stared. “Yes, he is my father. How did you know that?”

Harry coughed.  
“My… relative informed me of the Malfoys as they are a very affluent wizarding House,” Severus said.  
Draco appeared satisfied with that answer.

“Should we… go to breakfast?” Harry asked. The other boys looked his way.  
“Yes, that was the original plan,” Severus said.  
“Would you like to come, Dra- Malfoy?”  
Draco smirked. “I’m waiting for Crabbe and Goyle, actually, but you are welcome to sit near us. Our other two dorm mates will be there, also.”  
“Okay,” Harry said, “see you down there.” He turned to Severus. “Want to go?”

Severus inclined his head and the two headed out of the common room after saying farewell to Draco.  
“So he is Lucius’ son,” Severus said as they walked downstairs, being vigilant of the beguiling steps.

“Yeah, I guess so.” Harry stopped for a moment as they neared the Great Hall and tantalising scents wafted out of it. Breakfast. Sometimes Harry still couldn’t fathom that here, he was allowed as much food as he wished!  
“What are you doing?” Severus was peering at Harry, his dark eyes scrutinising. Again, Harry thought they were lovely… there was a wealth of emotion hidden in the seemingly apathetic, aloof obsidian gaze.  
“The food…” Harry said vaguely, “the food smelt good.”

“Oh. I guess it does.”  
Together, they entered the ecclesiastical-likened room and sat at the Slytherin table, at which platters of food awaited their consumption, much like the previous night. Harry eagerly deposited a slab of bacon, strawberries, and a few pancakes onto his plate. Severus sat next to him, which for whatever reason pleased Harry. Eventually, Draco and the other first-year boys sat down also. Harry ended up with Blaise on his other side. Draco sat across from them, surrounded by Vincent, Gregory, and Theodore.

The latter three and Blaise were surreptitiously studying Severus. The black-haired boy didn’t seem too bothered, or he excelled at charades, because he didn’t react visibly to the looks (and he certainly could see them).

Harry wondered if Snape and Dumbledore were discussing the situation presently, for he didn’t see them at the Head Table.

“They’re probably talking about me,” Severus said to him, evidently thinking along the same lines.

“Could be.” Harry said ambiguously, biting into his pancake.

“So, Snape, where’d you go to school before?” Theodore asked Severus.

“Ah… I stayed with my aunt and went to Beauxbatons,” he lied.

Theodore nodded. “France is nice,” he said.

“Why did you come _here_?” Draco wondered. “Beauxbatons is much more… well, it’s better than Hogwarts.”

“My aunt sent me to live with… the professor over the summer, and since he is the Potions Master here…” Severus explained. Harry was impressed with how well he was lying.  

Draco nodded. “If it had been me, I would’ve begged to stay in France.”

Severus shrugged insouciantly. “Yes, well.”

There wasn’t anything more to say on that topic, and they mostly focused on their food and trivial conversation.

By the end of breakfast, Dumbledore had appeared, but Harry still didn’t see Snape. Wondering where he was, Harry examined his schedule. He had Potions with the Gryffindors first, though only on Monday, Wednesday and Friday. Tomorrow he would have Charms first.  
“What do you have?” he asked Severus. “I’ve Potions first.”  
Severus nodded. “That’s good. Potions will be strange…” he muttered so only Harry could hear. Then he said, “I’ve Herbology with the Gryffindors. Let me see your time-table.”  
Harry let him look it over; the older boy was cross-referencing their schedules.

“We obviously have no classes together,” Severus said, “but if you want to… _hang out_ , we can study in the library or something. We have the same free periods. And I will see you at meals, of course, and in the evenings.”

Harry wasn’t really inclined to spending his free time during the day studying, but he wanted to spend time with Severus, and didn’t really care what they did, for the most part. So, he readily agreed. They both had a free period after lunch on Tuesdays and Thursdays, and after their first class on the other days.

At the end of breakfast, they parted, and Harry followed the other first-year Slytherins back to the dungeons to Snape’s classroom. Harry was sort of nervous; he wanted… he wanted to be good at potions. And he realised that that was because he wanted to impress Severus, and to a further extent his older counterpart. Waiting for Snape, he read through some of his Potions text, glad he had started it on the train. He wondered if Snape would let them brew the Draught of Living Death. Or perhaps Polyjuice, but maybe it was too advanced for first-years?  
By now, the Gryffindors had arrived as well, staying a good distance from the Slytherins. Harry rolled his eyes. _So much for uniting the houses._  
Snape himself arrived also, robe billowing as usual. “In,” he ordered. As Harry passed, he caught Snape’s eye and gave him a timorous smile. Snape raised an eyebrow, but he nodded.

Inside, the classroom’s décor was a fusion of somewhat modern and medieval. The walls and floor were stone, but the ceiling housed industrial lighting. Harry wondered if it were magically imbued. There were also vents to circulate the inevitable fumes of the potions.  
In the back of the room were shelves of potions ingredients, and for the moment they were guarded by locked glass doors. Though it certainly wasn’t only glass. Another adjacent cabinet housed more mundane-looking ingredients one might find in a chemistry lab.    
There were steel-topped worktables and stools. Cauldrons sat on the tables, though they didn’t look as… clunky as traditional cauldrons. Objects resembling Bunsen burners sat under the cauldrons, though Harry was sure they weren’t ordinary Bunsen burners. Along one wall was another shelving unit with measuring apparatuses, stirrers, and various test tubes and phials of all different sizes. Warnings pertaining to potion-making hazards, apparently provided by the Department of Education in the Ministry of Magic, were posted strategically on the walls. Harry liked the room. It was like an enhanced science lab, with magic.  
Harry took a seat near the front of the room and ended up with Draco as his partner.  
Snape walked inside, and Harry saw him flick his finger, causing the door to shut. _That’s really cool. I wonder if he even needs a wand._  
“Did you see that?” he whispered to Draco, who nodded quickly, and turned his attention, as Harry did, to Snape.  
“Settle down,” the man said monotonously. He surveyed the room, his eyes lingering on the Gryffindors with a vague look of dislike. “There will be no foolish wand-waving or silliness in this class,” he began, his silky voice commanding all attention. “You are here to learn the subtle art and exact science of potions. I do not expect that all of you, or most of you will make it to my N.E.W.T.s class, but if you apply yourself, I would imagine you could excel, if you aren’t the bunch of dunderheads I usually have to teach.”  
Harry smiled to himself. He remembered how on the train Severus had also called potions a ‘subtle art’ and it seemed ‘dunderheads’ was one of his favourite insults.

Snape began to take the attendance, ignoring the whispers Harry’s name incited.  
“Mr Malfoy,” he said after that was finished, “what would I get with an infusion of wormwood and asphodel?”  
Harry glanced at Draco, who clearly didn’t like being put on the spot. “Er, Draught of the Living Death, sir.”  
Severus nodded, “Yes. And… Mr Potter. Where would I find a bezoar?”

Harry nearly jumped out off his seat. “The stomach of a goat, sir!” he exclaimed. “And it can be used to counteract…”

Snape stopped him. “That is correct. Five points to Slytherin.” Harry beamed, glad he had appeased the man. “And what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?”  
“They’re the same plant, sir.”

Snape nodded. He looked around at the class again. “Well? Write that down!” he told them. People snapped to attention, pulling out their fountain pens, ballpoints, and pencils. Lined paper and notebooks, along with the traditional parchment, were accepted as well. Hogwarts had assimilated a good amount of modern paraphernalia into its structure since the late 20th century. It had been a relief for the Muggle-Born students, who hadn’t ever used a quill, and there was no reason for wizarding culture not to move forward instead of staying in the past. Some of the pure-blooded families opposed all the progressive changes, however, who wanted to stick with tradition, also known as archaic, out of style practices. In the face of this, the progressives had continued to push and lobby in the Ministry of Magic and now Hogwarts offered language classes, and the library had expanded to include a small, but growing fiction section.  
One aspect of the changes that a majority of people seemed to like, though, regardless of bloodline, was the integration of modern technology. Specially designed mobile phones and computers amongst other things had been manufactured with magic interaction in mind.

   
“You will not be brewing anything for a while until I decide you are ready,” Snape was saying, “Most of you, I imagine, have no experience brewing at eleven years of age. We will be focusing on techniques you will use when making potions and becoming familiar with ingredients. I do not want my classroom blown to bits because some fool adds an ingredient too soon, or not soon enough, or prepares said ingredients incorrectly. I want you to be able to identify basic properties of plants and other assets. We will also be going over basic chemistry- no, that subject does _not_ pertain exclusively to muggles, and I want you to understand it- do you understand?”  
There was a general murmuring and several ‘yes, Professor’.

Snape folded his arms across his chest. “Good. Today you will learn about the different types of knives used to splice ingredients. Pay attention.” He manifested a piece of some root from a plant, perhaps it was aconite, and set it on a cutting board on a table in front of the room. A few different knives lay next to the board. “If you cannot see, move up.” A few chairs scraped across the floor. “As a precaution, wear dragonhide gloves if it is indicated, that is indispensable for handling dangerous ingredients, and… if you have… long hair, tie it back, when you are brewing anything.”  
“Does that not apply to him?” some Gryffindor muttered. Harry glared at the perpetrator: a gangly boy with red hair and freckles. He had been one of those red-haired people in King’s Cross.

  _That was rude._  
“Ten points from Gryffindor for your cheek, Weasley,” Snape spat, his own long black hair hanging around his face, “come back when you have earned the title of Potions Master _and_ have a degree in general chemistry, and only then may you challenge my rules for inexperienced pre-adolescents, which no-one else seems to have a problem with.” Weasley didn’t make a comeback, and Snape continued his lesson on what knives to use when and demonstrated how the cut of each was different on the plant root. Harry thought it was quite interesting, and watched Snape intently, taking a few notes with his pen. He also found himself sketching the man’s hands holding the various knives, as he found Snape’s hands interesting. He would have to take a closer look at Severus’ hands to compare. He wondered too if Severus ever tied his hair back, and how it would look.

 

The bell rang just as Snape concluded his lesson. “A page on the different techniques is due on Wednesday,” he announced, “I want to know that you understand what I’m talking about. After that we will have a short exam, and you will be putting the techniques into application.”  
And with that the class departed, talking amongst themselves.

“Those are well-done,” Draco said, pointing at Harry’s drawings, “you should consider the Slytherin Fine Art Collect.”

“What’s that?”  
“A club of sorts for artists and art enthusiasts in Slytherin,” Draco explained, “we meet every third Tuesday of the month.”

Harry nodded. “I’ll think about it,” he said, “sounds interesting.”  
Draco gathered his things and headed to the door. “Are you coming? We have a free period.”  
“Yeah, in a second.”  
“Would you like me to wait…?”  
“Sure.”  
Draco walked out of the room, going to wait outside, whilst Harry turned to his teacher. Snape was placing his knives back in a case. He looked up after he waved his hand over the box. More wandless magic. He regarded Harry, straightening his posture.  
“What can I do for you, Mr Potter?”

“I was wondering if you talked to Professor Dumbledore,” Harry told him.  
“Yes, I did, and everything’s in order. You needn’t worry about… Severus, Mr Potter. The Headmaster is going to research how we can return him to his… reality. I will as well.”  
“Oh… but, sir, don’t you have a tonne of other stuff to do?” Harry looked towards Snape’s left arm. “Um, sir, if…if Vold- the Dark Lord is truly gone, shouldn’t the tattoo be gone completely? What if… what if he’s still out there? What if he wants to kill me again?”

Snape gave the briefest of glances to his left arm. Then he looked at Harry. “It is… possible,” he said, “that the Dark Lord is still somehow alive. I can assure you, Mr Potter, that I will do everything I can to make sure you are safe. I made a promise to your mother.”  
“You… you did?”  
“Yes. And if there is a way to truly kill him, you have my word that I will take initiative, so we might rid the world of his presence.”

“Yeah, he deserves to be dead.” Harry glared at the wall. “He’s done so much bad stuff.”  
“That he has, Mr Potter.”  
_I wonder if there’s a way to remove that tattoo he has_ , Harry thought _. He would like that, right? It could be a surprise. Maybe a Christmas present._ “Er, if you didn’t have the tattoo thingy, then he wouldn’t be able to do anything with you, right?”  
“If I do not possess the Mark, he cannot exercise control over me, yes, assuming he is back and could do that in the first instance.”  
“Okay,” Harry said, “well, he’s going down.” He sighed. “Uh… oh, so, about Severus, are you sure you want to take on more stuff to do? I mean, I think it’s good to try and help him, but…” _  
But what if…_  

“It’s no matter,” Snape said, but Harry wasn’t convinced.  
“What if he wants to stay after a few months?” Maybe if he stayed, then Snape wouldn’t have to have another responsibility on his already interminable list. “What if he likes it more?”  
Snape’s countenance became pensive. “I don’t know… I believe there would be consequences of amalgamating realities, if he is here for an extended period of time.”  
“But what if he came here because he was supposed to?” Harry asked.  
Snape shook his head. “I do not know, Potter. Perhaps you should go enjoy your free period now. I’ve papers to grade.”  
“I guess so. I’ll see you later, then.” Harry put his things back into his bag and went to the door.  
“Oh! Sir, I also wanted to tell you that I like your class. I actually really want to make a potion,” he said.

 Snape gave the most miniscule of smiles. “You will be able to as soon as these concepts stick to the brains of the dunderheads. Your presence is not unwelcome, Mr Potter. I will see you at lunch.”  
Harry smiled. “Okay, bye sir!”

Draco was standing a bit down the corridor, tapping on a mobile phone. He slid it into the pocket of his trousers when he saw Harry.

“You’ve a mobile?” Harry asked. “I was never allowed one.”  
Draco nodded. “Yes, but my father doesn’t want any of the traditionalist pure-bloods to know, so I don’t use it much in public. As the heir of the Malfoy line… well, they wouldn’t like it.” He snorted. “I don’t think some of them know what a phone, let alone a mobile, is.”

“Probably,” Harry agreed. “That’s stupid, them making a big deal out of it.”  
“Yes, well.” Draco appeared forlorn momentarily before composing his visage. “Shall we get Snape’s essay done? I told the others we would meet them in the common room.”

“Yeah, sure.”

“Come on, then.”

The two first-years made the short trip to the common room, as they were already in the dungeons, and found Vincent, Greg, Theodore and Blaise sitting round a table. To Harry’s delight, Severus was there as well, reading a book in an armchair near a fire-grate. He murmured a ‘hello’ to Harry.  
 “Hi, Severus.” Harry glanced at the table; Draco had just sat down. “Want to sit with them?”

Severus looked over. He shrugged.  
“Are you alright?” Harry queried.  
“Yes, fine…” Severus lowered his voice. “This is still a bit strange,” he whispered. “I have trouble believing I’m in another… reality. I mean, I know I am, but…” He faltered.

“I’d feel weird too,” Harry consoled him, trying to imagine what it would be like to suddenly enter another reality. It would be disconcerting, to say the least. “Um… is there anything I can do?” he asked hesitantly.

“Not really. I just need a bit of time to get used to it.”  
“Oh. Well, want to sit over there? You could probably help us… if you wanted to, that is… since you’re into potions.” Harry didn’t know if he would agree.  
Severus looked thoughtful. “I suppose I could,” he said, “what’s the essay on?”

“Knives and how to hold them.”  
Severus sighed. “Why not,” he concurred, standing and following Harry to the table. Draco and the others looked their way.

“You’re joining us, Snape?” Draco asked, “know any special techniques we can mention in these blasted essays?”  
A hint of a smile played on Severus’ lips. “I’ll tell you enough… what am I getting out of it?” he asked, amusement now evident in his voice.

“Er…” Harry didn’t know what to respond with.

Draco was looking about the table. “Protection, if you wish- around school, in case of anything- from us. And you’ve got the Boy-who-Lived and Professor Snape on your side anyway.” He raised an eyebrow at Severus. “What do you think?”

“What do _you_ get out of this?” Severus asked.

“Well. If you really want to know, I think it would be beneficial for Potter to be seen in my- our company, as the Heir of Malfoy, and you as the transfer from Beauxbatons, a prestigious foreign school… the Malfoys’ reputation…” Draco huffed. “I just believe it’s a good idea.”  
Harry had a feeling his invitation extended beyond the reputation of the Malfoy name, but he wouldn’t say anything alluding to that. Draco would vehemently deny it, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it, and everyone was in character enough. I sort of paraphrased Snape's speech and added some stuff.


	3. Part Three: Winds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit short, but I hope you like it.

_“You told him of the_ prophesy _? Severus-”_

 _“Yes.”_  
_“I did not mean for him to know of it until much later.”_  
_“Yes, well.”_  
_“Not very eloquent today, are we.”_

 _“Perhaps not. Did you say anything to him about saying the Dark Lord’s name, Albus?”_  
_“Why?”_  
_“I have noticed he starts to say it, but then reverts to the ‘You-Know-Who’ bit, I suppose he realised no-one else says it?”_

 _“No, I haven’t even talked with young Harry as of yet. Hagrid, perhaps?”_  
_“Hagrid?”_  
_“Yes, he was the one who took Harry into Diagon Alley.”_  
_“Of course he was.”_  
_“Harry seems to have taken to him.”_  
_“Hmm. That’s not necessarily a good thing.”_

_*********************************_

“Harry, you’ve got post.” Severus informed him.

Harry pulled his attention away from his waffle and looked at the piece of paper that had just been dropped by Hedwig.  
“It’s from Hagrid!” he said. “He wants me to come to his hut after classes today, to see how the first week went, at half-past three, and he says I can bring my friends.” He regarded Severus. “Will you come?”

Severus blinked owlishly, his hair obscuring half of his face. His one visible eye appeared huge. “You want me to come?”

“Yeah, of course! Want to come, Dra- Malfoy?”

“I suppose I could…” Draco took a sip of water. “Hagrid’s the oaf who lives in that shack?”  
“He’s not an oaf!” Harry exclaimed, “at least, I don’t think he is. And his house might be nicer on the inside.”  
“I doubt it. I’ll come along anyway. Meet you outside near the greenhouses.”

“I will as well,” Severus added. “Should be interesting.”

Harry nodded. “Brilliant. See you then.”

“I’ve heard strange things about Hagrid,” Blaise said suddenly, “dunno if they’re rumours.”  
“What is it?” Harry asked. Draco stopped eating and looked at Blaise.  
“Well, apparently, Hagrid curses a lot, mind, and he looks like he came from a muggle music convention…”  
Draco muttered, “I hope it’s not one of the odd ones I read about on the Internet. Some of them sound like a physical manifestation of the Cruciatus.”

“Something else, something old. Like a hippie?” Harry suggested. “But I don’t think Hagrid’s a hippie. I didn't get that vibe from him.”

“So what else?” Draco asked Blaise.  
“I’ve heard he has a guard dog who bites,” Blaise continued, “and he listens to weird muggle music- there’s supposed to be a Silencing charm around his house, so the sound doesn’t get out. He says the Dark Lord’s name, too, even though you aren’t supposed to.”

“He does?” Draco obviously hadn’t known that.  
“Of course,” Harry said, “he told me all about Vold- I mean, You-Know-Who, when he took me to Diagon Alley. But no-one else was saying the name. You-Know-Who sounds stupid. I think the Dark Lord sounds better and not as childish! I’ll just say that.”  
“That’s not a great idea,” Severus warned, “people may think you’re a follower.”

“But…” Harry looked at Blaise. _He said it._  
“My parents,” the latter said simply.  
“Oh,” Harry said, “er… sorry.”

Blaise shrugged. “It’s fine. You-Know-Who does sound kind of stupid.”

“Yes,” Draco agreed, “it’s a very delicate situation, deciding what to call him.”

“Yeah. Hagrid told me there was no reason I shouldn’t say his name,” Harry said, “but people get weird if you say it. It’s annoying, well, can be.”

“Names have power. People are afraid,” Severus said. “It’s expected.”

“I guess so,” Harry conceded. _What about Old No-Name? That sounds funny. Or Old No-Nose, doesn’t he not have a nose or something? Speaking of which… I wonder if I can find anything to help Professor Snape get rid of the tattoo in the library?_

Harry had looked briefly during the week in books on magical tattoos and brand marks, but he hadn’t been able to find anything on how to remove them. He decided he simply needed to do more research.

After breakfast, Severus caught up to Harry, brushing his shoulder lightly.  
“Oh- hi, Severus! Don’t you have Defence? That’s the other way.”

“Yes, but, Harry, I wanted to ask you- is it true that you vanquished You-Know-Who?”  
“Oh… well, I guess I did, when my parents died.”  
“So when they died, he tried to kill you and he died? I, er, read something in a book,” Severus mumbled. “I mean, I knew from our talk with… Snape that they died and all, but… I just assumed he was still alive until recently.”  
“You saw Snape’s arm, though, didn’t you? It’s still there- Old No-Nose isn’t entirely dead.”  
Severus snorted into his sleeve. “Did you make that up?”  
Harry nodded. “Yes, I did. It’s better than ‘You-Know-Who’, I think.”  
“Yeah,” Severus said quietly, “it’s certainly… interesting.”

“Mmm.”  
“Well, I should go,” Severus said after another moment, “see you, Harry.”

“Bye!”  
Harry sighed as he watched Severus leave, not wanting to lose sight of the older boy. And now he had to go to Charms with the Gryffindors. He liked Professor Flitwick enough, but he didn’t like having classes with the Gryffindors much. They looked at him much as Dudley might have, with disdain, or simply indifference. He had tried a few times to have a conversation with them, but it always went awry. Although, both Houses were guilty of having hostility towards the other.

In Charms the week before, on Thursday, they had learnt about a spell that allowed one to see every person’s internal and external magic, which swirled about like a sort of aura. And each one looked different. Apparently, the spell was ‘too advanced’, which led Harry to question why Flitwick hadn’t brought that up before he explained what it did. He had gotten everyone pretty excited, after all. At least that was one thing agreed upon by the Slytherins and Gryffindors alike. _Though it’s still kind of sad._

As Professor Flitwick was explaining the manoeuvre of the wand for the ‘Alohamora’ charm, which opened most locks, some Gryffindor girl, Granger, asked, “Are all spells derived from Latin, Professor?”

Flitwick coughed. “Oh, no, Miss Granger, a lot are, since they were developed long ago when Latin was widely used, but that is pertaining to countries using a derivative of the Latin alphabet, such as most used in Europe, and now Australia and North America. The romance languages, like French and Spanish, developed from Latin, also. However, Eurasian and Asian countries use other scripts… such as Cyrillic, Arabic, Devanagari, and Kana. What the spells do are the same as the ones we use, but they are not the same spell, you see… Of course, these spells can be Romanised so that one versed in a derivative of Latin could read and recite them, but that would be a bit redundant…” He sighed and waved his hand at the floating board. Several lines of text began writing themselves. Harry recognised a few, but the others must have been in the… non-Latin languages. He recognised the Cyrillic, of course, because of his Russian class, which Draco also took. “And that’s not even including the ancient languages and dialects, used by the tribes and peoples of North America, Africa, the Middle East, Persia, the Aborigines, and Pacific Islands, though some of them didn’t have any written language, written records originated in Mesopotamia with cuneiform in around 3200 BC, and… but I’m going on tangent. Very good question, Miss Granger. Ten points to Gryffindor.”  
The girl was busy writing down everything he said. Harry thought it had been a fascinating question.

“Do you think we’ll learn any Russian spells?” he asked Draco. “With Ser Kuznetsov?”

Draco shrugged. “Maybe. But Russian is kind of hard already. I haven’t been able to memorise the alphabet yet.”

“I haven’t either, but it’s actually pretty easy, most of it, especially the letters that are the same in English…”  
“Whatever. Have you got this spell?” Draco prodded the lock on the table with his wand.

“Umm… sort of.” Harry tried the spell again; they had been practising for about twenty minutes before Granger asked the question.

“I think you got it…” He heard Draco say as the lock clicked open. “Help me, now.”

 

Having both successfully mastered the spell, Harry and Draco walked out of class in good spirits, talking of their Russian class and Quidditch.

“Potter.” Harry stopped. _Weasley._  
“Keep walking,” Draco muttered, “keep walking.”  
Harry did just that, Draco at his side.  
“Potter! Hold up!”  
Draco whirled around. “He doesn’t want to speak to you, Weasley, so get out of our sight or my father-”  
“Stop,” Harry whispered to him. “I don’t want to start anything.”

“Can’t believe Harry Potter’s in Slytherin. Probably in league with You-Know-Who,” someone said, another Gryffindor.

“Yeah, and he’s best friends with Malfoy and the mini-Snape.”  
“Oh, don’t get me started on the greasy gits, both of them...” That was Weasley. Harry had heard enough.  
“Don’t call him that!” he cried emphatically. “He is not a… a greasy git! Neither of them is! Just shut up!”  
Draco had grabbed his hands to keep him from lunging at the red-haired menace.  
“Right, you’re his favourite, aren’t you?” Weasley retorted. “A Dark wizard in training! Hanging around Malfoy and SNAPE… what is wrong with you?”

“Nothing is wrong with me.” Harry didn’t really want to get into a fight. But he couldn’t stand this kid saying horrible things about Severus and Professor Snape. “Severus is one of my best friends! And Professor Snape is brilliant! And Draco, er, Malfoy, is not a Dark wizard either! None of them are! They’re some of the best people I know! Just because someone’s Slytherin doesn’t mean they are morally ‘bad’!” Glaring at Weasley, Harry turned around and stalked to the Herbology greenhouses, Draco behind him.  
“Sorry,” Harry mumbled to the blond-haired boy.

Draco shook his head. “You were defending us. Standing up. It’s honourable. And, you may call me Draco.”  
“And you can call me Harry.”  
“Right, then, _Harry_ ,” Draco grinned, “let’s get to Herbology.”

**********************************

As it was a Tuesday, Harry and Severus had a free period after lunch. The weather was pleasant enough for September, and so they decided to go outside.

They sat under a towering tree, the branches creating fluctuating shadows over the earth. Harry laid his head against the trunk, reading another book on magical tattoos, whilst Severus sat against the tree, making notes in his potions book. 

About a half hour into their reverie, Severus said, “I heard about what happened with you and that Weasley boy today.”  
Harry stopped what he was doing. “Oh… you did? Er…” His face flushed slightly. Burrowed it in his book.

“Harry?” Severus asked softly. “Are you alright?”

“Fine.”

“I heard… I heard what you said about me,” the older boy continued, “and, Harry-”  
“M’sorry if I embarrassed you,” Harry mumbled.

“No, I wasn’t embarrassed. It, er, was really nice. I… I didn’t know you considered me one of your… best friends.”  
Harry finally looked up at him. “I do. You’re awesome,” he admitted.  
Now, Severus’ cheeks flushed, and he glanced down. “No-one’s ever told me that,” he said quietly, “no-one, besides Lily, has considered me their… friend.”  
“You’re the first friend I’ve ever had,” Harry said. “So, thanks for… being there, Severus.”  
Severus’ face tinged a deep scarlet. “Er… yes, well,” he muttered ineloquently, “er… well, I don’t… don’t regret meeting you.” He shook his head. “Sorry, I’m bad at this stuff. Friend stuff.”

Harry smiled. “So am I.”

They were quiet for a few minutes, and then Harry asked, “Do you miss your old world at all?” He turned his head to face Severus again.  
Severus shrugged. “I don’t know. Sometimes I do, but… I like this place. I really like it.”  
“Do you want to go back?” Harry asked. “Since Snape and Dumbledore are working on finding a way for you to go back.”

Severus stared across the grounds, his expression thoughtful on his defined profile. “I don’t know,” he said, “kind of, I guess.” His tone was reluctant. “I don’t know.”  
“Well, what would make you want to go back?”

“I… well, nothing really, except Lily. There’s nothing else for me that’s not in this world. And there’s more here. Even if it’s a bit weird having an older version of myself here too.” He looked back at Harry. “I like this world, Harry. It’s better than the one I came from,” he confessed.

Harry sat up straight. “So you like it more?” _I don’t want you to leave._

“I… I guess I do.” Severus gave him a small smile.

“And… and if you could, would you stay here?”

“Maybe. If I had never come here, I suppose I would have gone on the same path your Snape did, and become a Death Eater. I feel bad for him, but… if I go back now, I would miss this place, where there isn’t any James Potter or the marauders, and… I guess I would miss you.”

Harry felt his face grow hot, and he looked to the side. “I would too,” he whispered, “I want you to stay.”  
“You do?” Severus asked with a hint of hesitation, as if he were fearing a negative response.  
“Yeah, I do! Why… why wouldn’t I?”

Severus shrugged again, scooting up against the tree. “Because I’m… me,” he said, like it were obvious. “I didn’t really understand why you wanted to be friends with me in the first place, actually, but I went along with it, because I… didn’t completely object to the idea.”  
“Do you… do you still want to be friends?” Harry asked nervously.  
Severus’ eyes widened. He had the biggest eyes Harry had ever seen, even when they weren’t widened. “Yes, I do, of course I do, Harry!”

Harry sighed, relieved. “Oh, okay. I like being friends with you. And I don’t think there’s anything wrong with you, Severus.”  
“Thanks,” the other boy muttered, a wry smile across his face. “I… I like being friends with you, too,” he added shyly.

Again, they sat in comfortable silence, as they had so many times before. A leaf fell from the tree branches above them and landed on Severus’ head.

“You’ve a leaf in your hair,” Harry told him.

“Oh.” Severus made to reach up.

“Here, I’ve got it,” Harry said, taking the maroon leaf from Severus’ rather soft hair. “Wow, your hair feels really nice,” he told him.    
Severus flushed and ran a hand over his head. “I guess so. Usually it’s kind of oily from making potions. But I haven’t been able to make many recently. It’s weird being in Potions since _he’s_ teaching the class, which is a lot different than Slughorn’s. He’s not bad at all, it’s just… well, him being me.”  
Harry nodded. “Yeah. Hey, in your Potions class, did Snape ever precaution you guys about your hair?”  
Severus’ brow furrowed. “Er… you mean about tying back long hair? Yes, he mentioned it would be a good idea, but I normally don’t… why?”  
“Oh… er, well, I was… I was just wondering what… what it would look like?”  
“You mean, on me?”  
Harry fiddled with his hands. “Er, yes…?” He bit his lip. “Only if you want to, anyway,” he added hastily.  
Severus played with a piece of his hair between his fingers. “Have you got an elastic?” he asked.

“Uh…” Harry dug through his bag. “I have a ribbon. Will that…”  
“Yes, that will work fine.”  
Harry grinned and handed Severus the ribbon, which incidentally was a muted blue colour.  
“Sorry it’s not green.”  
Severus shrugged. “That doesn’t matter, Harry. I think it’s a… a nice colour. I’ve never really worn blue, though. I would’ve, if I’d been in Ravenclaw… that was the second choice after Slytherin.”

“Oh, really?”  
Severus nodded, twirling the ribbon.  
“Well… I think you’d look… nice in blue,” Harry said quickly. He could imagine Severus wearing blue.

Severus stopped and looked at him. “Thanks,” he mumbled. A shy smile graced his features, and he took his hair in his hands, ribbon in one. “I… I’ve never done this before.”

“Do you… do you want me to do it?”  
“Sure…”  
Harry swallowed and moved so he was behind Severus. The older boy handed the ribbon back to him, and if only for a second, their fingertips touched.

Harry gathered Severus’ hair, which was lanky but soft, at his neck and looped the ribbon around it, tying it in a bow. He double-knotted it for good measure and scooted back to his original position. Then he examined Severus.  
“Does it… look okay?” the latter asked. He ran his hand down the gathered hair, stopping at the ribbon, and then continuing.

“Oh, yes, it… it looks really nice,” Harry said, smiling, “honestly.”

A few of the shorter hairs had stayed in the front of Severus’ face, framing it. He pushed one behind his ear, his manner timorous. “Well,” he said, sighing, “I guess we should be going to our next classes. What do you have?”  
“Er…  I have Defence.”

“And I have Charms. Well… I will see you soon so we can go to Hagrid’s, Harry. Thank you.” Severus brushed Harry’s shoulder and headed in the opposite direction. Harry stood a moment, looking at his back, his hair on full display. It really did look quite lovely. Harry was rather proud of his handiwork. The ribbon was a nice touch. _Severus should wear something in blue sometime,_ he mused.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The visit with Hagrid will be next chapter, I wanted to end this particular chapter where I did.


	4. Part Four: Brushes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Four! Hope you like it.

Harry was pleased to see that Severus had kept his hair up when he saw the older boy at half-past three to go to Hagrid’s. Glad that he had liked it enough to keep it like that.

“Oh, there’s Professor Lupin,” Harry said, spotting the teacher walking through the nearby arcade.

“Speaking of which, Harry,” Severus said, “I wanted to ask how Defence is for you, as Lupin was your father’s… acquaintance.”   
“Oh, er, it’s okay, I guess… How is it for you?” Harry asked, lowering his voice, “for the same reason. I mean, I know you said he wasn’t as bad as my dad, but…”  
“It was a bit uncomfortable at first, yes,” his friend said, “sometimes he gives me odd looks, but I’ve tried not to focus on it. He seems… different. Besides the fact he’s an adult now, his demeanour seems a bit… off.”  
Harry hummed. “You would know better than me. Maybe we should ask Snape if _he_ noticed anything weird.” He sighed, then said, “He gives me looks sometimes too. One time, the second class I had with him, he pulled me aside after and asked why I was in Slytherin.”  
Severus gave him a look of concern. “If he tries anything, Harry…”  
“I don’t think he will.”  
“If he does,” Severus said, “tell me.”

Harry couldn’t help a minuscule smile at his friend’s compassion. “I will, Severus.”

Draco came a few minutes after Severus and Harry had rendezvoused; he brushed himself off before saying, “I apologise for being late- Transfiguration was a bit longer than normal.”  
Harry nodded. “It’s okay. Let’s go.”

The three boys began walking towards Hagrid’s cabin. Said structure was very large, and smoke rose from an unseen chimney.   
“I wonder what it’s like inside,” Harry mused.   
“You’ll find out soon enough,” Draco said, looking up at the gigantic oak door, which had an iron knocker.

Before any of them could think about knocking, the door opened, and Hagrid looked down. He wore a denim jacket studded with pins displaying various symbols over some white shirt and dark jeans. He held a cigar in one hand. Hagrid had mentioned during the Diagon Alley venture that he owned a denim jacket. A dog could be heard barking in the background. Rock music blared. Harry wondered if said dog were as ferocious as Blaise had described, and how much of the rumours he had mentioned were true.

“Hullo, you lot, Harry,” he said, “come in.” He moved aside so they could walk in. Harry saw a spacious living room with large sofas and many throw pillows around a roughly hewn wooden table, piled with what appeared to be records and CDs. A shag rug greeted their feet just over the threshold.

Hagrid stubbed out his cigar and yelled for the dog, Fang, to shut up. Harry, Draco, and Severus took a seat on one of the sofas.

“Yeh all want something to drink?” he asked his guests.   
“Tea?” Draco asked, his voice uncharacteristically timid. Harry wondered if he were overwhelmed.   
“O’ course, I’ll be right back.” Hagrid lumbered out of the room and disappeared, assumedly into a kitchen. A kettle whinged. The boys sat in silence, still taking in their surroundings. Harry tried to figure out what song was playing, but he’d never had a chance to listen to much rock.   
“Do you know what song this is?” he asked his companions.   
“Er, it’s ‘One’ by Metallica,” Severus supplied. “I’ve heard it on the radio before.”

“I’ve never heard it before,” Draco said. “It’s… different.” He gazed at the many albums on Hagrid’s table. “I’ve never heard of any of these before.”  
“I thought you might have, since you’ve been on the Internet before,” Harry told him.   
“Yes, but… I still haven’t heard of any of these. Have you ever _been_ on the Internet, Harry?”  
“No…”  
Draco only sighed. “What about you, Snape?”

“Er… no.” Harry wondered if Severus’ original timeline was set in the same time Professor Snape’s had been, or if his world had been in the present year. Severus didn’t really show any indication that he was from another year. _I should ask._ “And you may call me Severus.”

“Oh, alright. I refrained from doing that only because I didn’t know if you wanted me to. But, you can call me Draco.”

“Right.”  
Harry smiled, glad his friends were amiable. Hagrid returned then, bearing a tray with a teapot and four large mugs, along with some shapes which resembled cakes. Hagrid placed it on top of the stacks on his table. He sat down across from the boys and grinned.

“So, how’s yeh first week been?” he asked.   
There was a chorus of ‘fine’ and ‘good’. Hagrid nodded, sipping a mug of steaming tea. “Good.” He seemed to stop a moment to listen to the music. “By the way, if yeh want to hear something else, just say it. Magical player. Jus’ no pop.”  
They nodded. Draco took a mug gingerly, seemingly uncomfortable by the weight of it.   
“You’re the Malfoy boy, aren’t yeh?” Hagrid asked.

Draco looked startled. “Er, yes,” he muttered.   
“Hmm. And you… yer Professor Snape’s kid?” he asked Severus, whose face went red.   
“Uh, not his kid. Distant relative,” Severus mumbled into his tea.

Hagrid nodded. “So, Harry, anything going on with yeh?”   
Harry shook his head. “Not really. Er, Hagrid, what are those?” he asked, pointing to the ‘cakes’.

“Ah, my petit fours… made them meself. Big fan of French stuff.”  
“Oh, I’ve had these before,” Draco said, “when we went to Paris. Do you make macaroons as well?”

“Sometimes.”  
“Interesting,” Draco said, taking one of the pastries. He bit into it cautiously, and apparently decided it tasted satisfactory. “This is… quite good,” he said to Hagrid, “you should consider expanding your repertoire.”  
Hagrid reddened beneath his beard. “Yeh think so?”  
“Yes, try making more things, and perhaps you could even start selling them, if you have enough versatility.”

Hagrid was silent for a few moments, expression pensive. “Yeh might have a good idea there, Malfoy.”

*******************************

After an eventful afternoon with Hagrid, Harry and his friends were walking towards the dungeons to relax for a while, and perhaps start their homework, in the Slytherin common room when Snape came over. “Boys, may I see you in my office for a moment?” he asked, addressing all three of them.  
Harry, Severus, and Draco stared at one another, wondering what this was about.   
“Sure, sir,” Harry said.  
Casting a glance at Severus, Snape nodded, and the boys followed him to his office.

“Mr Malfoy and Mr Potter, I’d like to speak with you first, and then Mr Snape,” their teacher said.   
Severus gave Snape a curious look, but he said nothing. Harry shrugged; he and Draco followed Snape into his office whilst Severus waited outside the door.

“Have a seat,” Snape said. So they sat. Snape stood and leant against his desk.   
“You aren’t in any trouble,” he prefaced, “Professor McGonagall has informed me of something which transpired earlier today. While the situation might have been handled slightly more maturely, I would like to commend you on your actions nonetheless, especially you, Mr Potter.”  
Harry sighed in relief. Snape went on, “I am pleased that you did not resort to brutish hexing. Mr Weasley and his cohorts have been reprimanded for their words. I will award ten points to Slytherin, and I thank you for defending my honour, Mr Potter, as well as others’; my only advice is to not engage at all with anyone who tries to bully you. You are far better, both of you, than that.”

“Th-thank you sir,” Draco said quietly; Harry murmured similar.   
Snape nodded. “That will be all, Mr Malfoy you may return to the common room, I assume that’s where you were all going; please call Mr Snape in. You may remain, Mr Potter.”  
“Yes, sir,” Draco acquiesced, “see you soon, Harry.”

“See you.”

Draco left, and a second later Severus came in; he looked a bit terrified. He took Draco’s vacant chair and stared at his lap.   
Snape sighed. “This matter really only concerns you,” he said, gesturing to Severus, “but as you, Mr Potter, are involved in the situation…”

“Has there been a development in your research?” Harry asked. At his side, Severus sat straight, looking anxious.  
Snape nodded. “Somewhat, yes. Mr Snape, if you will recall the scan the Headmaster performed on you on Thursday?”  
Severus shifted. “Er, yes…”

“What kind of scan was it?” Harry asked.

“It was an origin scan, to detect where he came from and such- the Headmaster wanted to confirm that he is indeed from another reality and not simply the past.”  
“So you just confirmed that Severus is from another world?”   
“Yes, well… it is another reality where he is from, and present-day. A reality parallel ours where the past of our world is the present day of theirs.” So, Severus was from the same time.

“So have you really never used the Internet?” Harry asked Severus, “is your family a Wizard one?”  
“No,” Severus said, “My father is a muggle. We never had Internet at home, my father didn’t want to pay for it, and I never used anyone’s mobile at school.”   
“Oh.” Harry thought. “Do you think your dad is wondering where you are now? And Lily?”  
Severus laughed bitterly. Snape snorted. “Our father,” the latter said, “was not a nice man, Mr Potter. He was often in a drunken stupor. My mother and I couldn’t do anything about it- and my mother died when I was fifteen.”  
“She died when I was twelve,” Severus said, “so not everything is the same, I suppose.” He looked at the ground.   
“I’m sorry,” Harry mumbled.   
“It is no matter, Mr Potter.” Snape sighed, sitting behind his desk, one hand on his chin. “After the scan was completed, the Headmaster opened the layer of the time-space continuum to see if there were any tears, or anomalies, connecting here and there.”  
“How’d he do that?” Harry asked in awe.   
“It does not allow one to manipulate the continuum, it only allows them to render it visible, and they may view detailed areas if they wish- it is a very advanced spell which only wizards such as the Headmaster can perform.” Snape flexed his fingers. “The Headmaster found no tears, and he used a layer spell to see the continuum on the first day of term- when you two met on the train, and there was a tear that day, which gradually closed as the Headmaster viewed the more recent days following that one.”  
“What’s a layer spell?” Harry wondered.   
“It is a spell which can be applied to an already existing spell. Not easy to do. Now, the Headmaster came to the conclusion that as the tear did not enlarge by Mr Snape here remaining in this world for the past week and a half, it might be that… at least there is some sort of reason for him being here, as there have been no consequences thus far… of course, there may be in the future, depending on how long the continuum sustains a being from a foreign world. Albus- the Headmaster- said that perhaps…” He looked at Severus. “Perhaps you are supposed to be here, and that you were sent here on purpose. It’s very complicated at the moment. But do you understand?”  
Severus nodded slowly.   
“There is a chance… you will have no way to return,” Snape continued, “but as I said, we are working on it.”

“Yes… right.”  
“Well,” Snape said, rising from his desk, “you should go partake in your studies and such until dinner. I will see you both then.” He looked at Severus’ hair for a second, his eyes lingering on the ribbon. Then he disappeared into a side room.   
They took that as the cue to leave. In the hall, Severus was silent as they walked to the common room- he appeared deep in thought. Harry kept glancing at him, wondering what he was thinking about what Snape had said. As they approached the entrance, Severus suddenly turned to Harry and whispered, “So I may not have to go back!” He looked genuinely excited. “That would… that would be wonderful, I think.”

“Yeah,” Harry agreed, “it would be.” He bit his lip. “So, do you think the people in your reality know you’re gone?”  
Severus’ face darkened. “I don’t know,” he said, “but I’d really rather not think about it. I do want to… I want to start over, I guess. Here. Lily was the only thing in that reality which was good, but if it was this world’s past, that means she would die. And I would have done the same thing your Snape did.”  
“It doesn’t bother you?”  
“What?”  
“That she dies?”  
“It does bother me, yes, Harry, but I could see she was already starting to fancy Potter. He was taking her attention. I really don’t want to go back there.” He gazed at Harry, his dark eyes illuminated by the flickering torches lining the walls. Hogwarts needed to invest in some better lighting for the dungeons, Harry thought vaguely. “You… I thought you wanted me here.”  
“Of course I want you here, Severus! You’re my… you are my best friend. I like hanging out with you a lot.”  
“I do as well,” Severus reciprocated, “I feel as if… as if this is my world. This is where I should be. I feel more… alive here. And you’re here.”

 _Am I really that important to you?_ They were close, a half- metre apart. Harry could hear Severus’ breathing. He wondered if Severus could hear his heart beating. To Harry, it was loud, almost cacophonously so.   
“I’m really glad I met you,” Severus continued in a low tone as they remained stationary in the corridor, “you know, when I found out you were the son of Lily, I realised of course the resemblance in the eye colour. But you don’t have her eyes, not exactly- they’re… greener. They’re your own. I think they’re nice.”  
Harry blushed in the dim light. “Er, thanks. I like your eyes, too, but I think I said that already.”

“You did, on the train. But thanks again.”

Harry hummed, feeling very nervous. Luckily, Severus said, “Er, I guess we should go in or Draco will start wondering what we got up to.”

“Probably.”

They went inside the vicinity; Draco sat at one of the tables, reclining in a chair, bag on the floor. Harry walked over, followed by Severus. Draco looked at them.  
“What happened with Snape?” he asked.   
“Er… he wanted to know how Severus is adjusting, and he wanted me there since I was the first one who met him,” Harry said. He didn’t like lying to Draco, but it wouldn’t be a good idea to expose the truth, either.   
Draco gave an affirmative. “Should we start on the Russian homework, Harry?”   
“Yeah, I guess. Do you know any Russian, Severus?”  
“Not very much. In my- in Beauxbatons they didn’t offer language classes.”  
“But you know French, right?” Draco asked.  
“Yes. French and Latin.”  
“Are you fluent?” Harry asked as they sat down.   
“ _De temps en temps, je pense que peut-être je parle couramment, oui_ ,” Severus said. Harry and Draco looked at him.

“I only caught a few words there,” Draco said.

“I don’t know much of any French,” Harry added. “It sounded really good, though.”

“Thank you,” Severus said, “what do you have to do for Russian?”  
“Just conjugate a few verbs.” Harry pulled out a folder labelled, ‘Pусский’. Severus, whose Cyrillic was lacking, turned to his Transfiguration essay. His hands kept going, perhaps absentmindedly, to the ribbon in his hair; Harry thought it was sort of… cute. Severus kept running his fingers over it, as if wanting to confirm it was there.

******************************

The following day, before breakfast, Severus approached Harry in the common room. His hair was loose again, but he held the ribbon in his fist tightly, like it were precious.

“Hi,” Harry said.

“Hello.” Severus looked about their vicinity, to see if anyone were watching.   
“Is something wrong?” Harry asked him.

“No, I just… er, let’s go somewhere else and do this.”  
Harry looked at the ribbon and decided he had an idea of what Severus wanted to do.

“Still having trouble tying it yourself?” he asked quietly.

“I… I guess so. It’s hard to do it when it’s your own hair.”

“Well, um… we could go into the corridor, I think there’s a little area off to the side.”

Severus agreed, and they left the common room, walking into the hall. Harry spotted the alcove he had mentioned and beckoned Severus to it.

The alcove consisted of a slope which one could sit upon, and a window overlooking the Black lake. The lighting was still too dim.

They went about as they had the day before: Severus gave Harry the ribbon and Harry began to tie it around Severus’ hair. Severus seemed to relax whilst Harry was working; his shoulders had been tense, and his posture too stiff. Harry found he too could relax; he enjoyed… going through Severus’ hair, very much so.   
He had an idea. “Would you… have you ever had a plait?”

Severus shrugged. Harry could only see the back of his head and not his expression. “Won’t I look like a girl?” he wondered. “I… Harry, do you _want_ to plait my hair?”

Harry shrugged, emulating Severus. “Well, I think it would look nice. And you won’t look like a girl, I don’t think. You just look like a boy with long hair.”

Severus sighed and turned to face Harry. “I would be curious to see it… I guess. I don’t know if I should keep it, though. The others might think it’s weird.”

“Right.” Harry was excited that Severus was letting him do it at all. “If you don’t like it, I’ll just do the normal.”

The process of plaiting took longer than yesterday’s activity, but Harry liked it. He liked the feeling of his fingers in Severus’ hair, now prolonged.

When he was finished, he secured it with the ribbon. “Well, you can see it now.”  
Severus Summoned a mirror and held it aloft so he could examine himself.

“You look really nice,” Harry admitted, “like a mythical creature.” _And pretty._  
Severus glanced at him. “Thank you, but… only girls are… pretty, Harry.”  
Did I say that out loud? “Oh, m’sorry… I didn’t mean to say that,” Harry mumbled, embarrassed. _But it’s true!_ “But why can’t boys be pretty too?”  
Severus shifted. “I don’t know…. I’ve never been allowed to be ‘pretty’. Well, until now, according to you.” He sighed. “My father would kill me if he saw my hair like this. I wasn’t allowed to tie it back, even. That was too ‘girly’. I told him I didn’t want to be a girl, I just wanted to tie it back. That didn’t… go over well.”

“Oh.” Harry looked at his feet. “Well, about the mythical creature thing, elves have super long hair and they braid it, even the guys.”  
Severus laughed. “We aren’t elves, though.”  
“I _know_ that, Severus.” Harry smiled. “Want me to redo it?”

“I… well, I do like it, Harry, but I don’t want to deal with any stupid comments. But you do understand- I like it?”  
Harry nodded. “Yeah, I get it. It’s fine. I know there’s a lot of stupid people who make stupid comments. Here…”   
He took the plait out and simply tied back Severus’ hair. The latter sighed again when he had finished. Though it seemed to be a sigh of contentment rather than irritation. _Does he enjoy it a lot when I do this? I guess so… kind of funny._

“Thanks,” Severus said then, “perhaps I should invest in some more colours of ribbon. Can’t have blue all the time, though I do like it.” He smiled a bit.   
“And you want me to do your hair again?”

Severus reddened. “Oh… er, well, if you don’t want to… I just… I do like it when you do it.” This last part was said quietly, head turned down.

“You do?”  
“Y-yes.”

Harry smiled, trying to reassure Severus, seeing as he appeared timid and nervous about his reaction. “It’s okay. I… I like doing it too.”   
Severus looked pleasantly surprised. “Oh,” was all he said. Then, “Well… alright.”

“Mm-hm.” Harry, still smiling, gazed at his friend.   
Severus returned the gaze. “It… today is Wednesday, right?”

“Yeah.”  
“Right. So, after you have Potions, and I Herbology, let’s go outside again for our free period. I liked it yesterday.” He regarded Harry earnestly, his gigantic, enigmatic eyes animated.

“Okay, sure, sounds good.” Harry looked into the corridor. “Should we go back and get our stuff and go to breakfast?” he asked. “I see some people going that way already.”

“Yes, we should.” Severus smoothed down his robe and stood. He glanced at Harry. “You coming?”   
“Yes, ‘course.” Harry was hastily smoothing down his robe as well, deciding it was quite wrinkled.

“Are you going to sit there, or must I help you up?” Severus teased. Then, Harry’s eyes went wide as Severus offered his hand. _I guess he was serious? He’s teasing me._

Harry shook his head and accepted Severus’ hand. The latter’s fingers curled around his own, warm and dry. Soft. And Harry found he didn’t want to pull away.

Their hands stayed clasped for a minute before they heard nearby footfalls. Both their faces were red. Severus cleared his throat. “Ah… come on, Harry.”  
“Yeah…”

It was a shame, he thought, that they ever had to let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting interesting...


	5. Part Five: Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to put up, I've started school and have been doing a few things. Anyway, chapter five.

Breakfast was a relatively dull affair; nothing particularly interesting happened- unless one were to count Harry’s frequent glances to Severus. He couldn’t help it. He liked watching the older boy’s hair swish over his back in its ribbon. He found Severus’ profile fascinating, and his large eyes pretty. Severus overall was very… beautiful.   
“You’re missing your mouth, Harry,” Draco said to his left. Harry looked down and saw crumbs running down his person.   
“Oh,” he muttered, setting his muffin down and brushing off the offending crumbs. Then he resumed his observations of Severus. The latter was using a napkin to dab at his mouth.

“Do you think Snape will let us make a potion today?” Draco asked, once more distracting Harry.

“Uh… maybe, but it’s only been, like, a week and a half…” Harry said absentmindedly.

“Are you alright?”   
“Yeah, fine…” Harry sighed.

Severus then turned towards Harry. “Are you okay?” he asked. “Your face is a bit pink.”  
“Mmm… yes…” _I forgot about his voice, he has a nice voice… Do I… do I fancy him? Is that allowed? Am I allowed to like another boy?_  
After breakfast was over, Harry said good-bye to Severus and caught up to Draco.   
“Hello, Harry.”  
“Er, hi. I wanted to… ask you something.”  
Draco regarded him with interest. “What is it?”

“Um… I was wondering, is it okay to think a boy is… pretty? Or… beautiful?”

The blond’s brow furrowed. “I… I think so?”  
“So…” Harry lowered his voice, “is it okay for a boy to like another?”

Draco swallowed. “Yes, I mean, some don’t like it, but yes… it’s certainly okay.” He gave Harry an odd look. “Why?”

“Just asking.” Harry shuffled his feet.

“Er… okay. Harry, um… do you like… me?” Draco asked with trepidation, seeming to have figured out the subject of Harry’s questions.

Harry shook his head. “No, not like that. I like you as a friend.”  
“Oh. Well, right, I like you as a friend too. Who is it? That you do like.”  
Harry scratched his head. “Someone…” he mumbled.   
“Can you tell me who?”  
“Er, I don’t really want to…” Harry sighed. “I’m still figuring it out myself.”  
Draco nodded. “I understand. Well… good luck, Harry.”

Harry smiled. “Thanks.”

***************************************************************************

Harry’s thoughts that day were constantly on Severus, wondering over and over what it was he felt towards him. In Potions, he tried to keep his attention on Snape, as he was Harry’s favourite teacher, and on the subject matter, as evidently it was his favourite class. He didn’t want to irritate Snape. The man fascinated him, just as Severus did, but Harry didn’t really have romantic feelings the way he did for the latter.

He wanted to ask the man about Lupin, and find out if he knew anything worthwhile.

He held his questions until after class, lingering by his desk.

“Are you alright, Mr Potter?”  
Harry faced his teacher. “Yeah, I, er, wanted to ask you something.”  
“Oh. Alright.” Snape leant with his hands on the front of his desk. “What is it?” He looked at Harry curiously.

“It’s about Professor Lupin.”  
Snape raised an eyebrow. “What happened?”

“Nothing specific, I just wanted to know if you could help me. Severus and I were talking, and he mentioned that Lupin was acting a bit odd. And he’s given me weird looks. He made me stay after class and he asked me why I was in Slytherin. We thought you might know more.”

Snape pursed his lips. “Yes, I have noticed his behaviour is… different than what I would have expected. He was the least pugnacious of the Marauders, and… yes, I know what you mean.”  
“Who was in the Marauders besides him and my father?”  
“Peter Pettigrew… and Sirius Black.” Snape wrinkled his nose. “Black and Potter were the ringleaders. They hated me.”  
“What happened to them?”  
“Pettigrew is dead, and Black is in Azkaban for betraying your parents.”  
Harry stared. “What do you mean?”

Snape sighed. “He was the Secret-Keeper for the location of your parents, that is, Godric’s Hollow, when they were in hiding from the Dark Lord. He betrayed the location to the Dark Lord and in his escape, he killed Pettigrew along with twelve muggles.”  
“Oh… that’s horrid!” _He was supposed to be my dad’s friend!  
_ “Yes. Well, regarding Lupin, I will keep an eye on him, and please do tell me if he tries to do anything to you, Harry.”

“I… I will, sir.” _He called me Harry_. Harry smiled wryly at the man. “Thanks.”  
Snape nodded. “Of course. Have a nice day.”  
“You too, sir. Bye!”

Harry left the classroom, excited to see Severus again. He was inclined to practically run outside. Severus was by the tree, reading, as usual.   
“Hello,” Harry greeted him.

Severus lifted his head. “Hi.” He smiled. “How was Potions?”   
Harry sat down next to him. “It was good. I asked Snape about Lupin, and he said he’ll keep an eye out.”

“Oh, okay. That’s good.” They sat together, Harry’s heart nearly pounding.   
“Is that cinnamon?” he blurted, sniffing the air.

“Yeah. The greenhouses are under maintenance, there was an accident yesterday after classes, so Professor Sprout taught us how to make these cakes with cinnamon instead, in the faculty kitchen- it’s pretty nice in there. She likes baking.”

“Maybe she and Hagrid could collaborate.”

“They probably have.” Severus turned to look at Harry, their faces were centimetres apart, and-

“Are you guys gay?”   
_What the-_

They stared at the offender, a Ravenclaw Harry didn’t recognise. He stood a few metres ahead of them, a hand on his hip.

Severus’ expression went dark. He glared at the boy. “It’s not your business,” he growled. “That was rude.”

“Oh, I was just wondering. You looked like you were going to kiss,” the boy said. “I didn’t mean any offence.”

“It’s still quite rude,” Harry said to him, “and why does it matter?”

“It doesn’t. I was just wondering. Sorry.” The unknown boy ran off, leaving a confused Harry.

“That was weird,” he said.

“Yeah,” Severus muttered in a flat tone. He looked towards the castle.

Harry recollected the boy’s words: _You looked like you were going to kiss._ His face had grown red. Severus would never want to kiss him. He himself had no idea how to kiss anyone.

“He was right about one thing,” Severus said then, “I think I do like… boys.”

“You… you do?” Harry looked at the ground. “I think I do, too,” he whispered.

“Oh,” was the response.

******************************************************************

Severus replayed the moment in his head over and over. They had been so close. He’d no idea what would have happened if they hadn’t been interrupted by that idiot Ravenclaw.

He turned over a pencil in his hand, as if it were a roll of film. Rotating over.   
He looked at the clock; it was a few minutes until lunch. He would see Harry again.   
Severus bit his lip, staring into the void. He absentmindedly ran his fingers through his hair… and the ribbon.

“…Remember to read Unit five, and the first Hogsmeade weekend is second October! Enjoy your lunches.”

_Oh, right, it’s coming up pretty soon…_

He stood up, gathering his things, and left the Charms room, heading to the Great Hall.

  
“Hello, Severus.”  
“Hi, Draco. Do you know where Harry is?” Severus surveyed the table, but saw no trace of his friend.   
“No, he’s usually here by now. I’ve no idea.”

Severus sighed. “I’m going to go look for him,” he decided. “Stay here in case he comes in. I’ll come back.”

“He could just be in a meeting with a professor or something.”  
“I know, I just want to check.”

“Okay, well, good luck.”

Severus left the Hall, walking quickly down the corridor. He had no idea where Harry might be.

_Should I go to Snape? His office hours are now, I think; he doesn’t go to lunch on Wednesdays._

 He climbed down the stairs into the dungeons, footsteps echoing on the stone. Severus exhaled, and knocked on Snape’s door.

“Come in,” he heard.

He creaked the door open slowly. Snape was grading papers, apparently.

“Mr Snape.” The man looked at him. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Oh, well, Harry wasn’t at lunch like usual, and I wondered if you knew where he was.”

Snape studied him. “No, I don’t know where Mr Potter is. Perhaps he is meeting with the headmaster.”  
“He said he would be at lunch, though. I… I just feel like something happened to him.” Severus exhaled. “I’m going to keep looking.”  
Snape cocked his head. “You’re going to search the entire castle?”  
“Well, I just want to be sure he’s okay.”   
“I will come with you. Have you not heard of a locator spell?”

“Oh, yes, I forgot about that. But I’m not good at it.”  
“Then practise. For now, I will help you find Mr Potter, and you can cease your worrying.”

“Erm, okay. Thanks.”

Followed by Snape, Severus walked back into the corridor and they went up out of the dungeons (Snape had concluded Harry wasn’t down there, by usage of the spell), and up a staircase from the ground to the first floor.

They explored side halls and wings, classrooms. There was no sign of Harry.

“Um, sir. I think… yes, Lupin wasn’t at lunch.”  
“Oh?” Snape furrowed his brow. “I suppose we should go see if he is in his office, then.”  
“I guess so.” _He thinks Lupin is up to something, maybe? I wouldn’t be surprised. I hope he didn’t do anything to Harry._

They walked further to the Defence classroom; Lupin’s office was adjacent.   
“Stay here,” Snape ordered, proceeding to knock on the office door. When no-one answered after five minutes, Snape opened the door and looked inside.   
“He’s not here,” he informed Severus, “I think we-”

He faltered. He, along with Severus, stared out the nearby window facing the Quidditch field as a blur flew by; it appeared to be a figure on a broom. They were screaming something.  
“Is that…” Snape muttered.

“Harry?”

Snape flicked his wrist and opened the window. He and Severus both looked outside, leaning over the sill. “What the hell is he doing…?” 

“He’s going really fast,” Severus said, “I think he’s screaming, ‘Help’- can you hear that?”

Snape didn’t answer. “Come on,” he said instead, “outside.”  
Severus ran after his counterpart down the stairs again and outside to the Quidditch pitch. Snape slowed and craned his neck to stare at the figure high above them. Harry was still screaming; he was going way too fast.

“I don’t think he’s up there voluntarily,” Severus said.   
“Of course he’s not, he knows better than that…” Snape flourished his wand and muttered some spell, and Harry immediately began to slow down. The broom was still moving, though.   
Harry looked down, his eyes widening. “Professor?” he shouted. “Sir, please, it won’t stop moving!” Even now, though the broom had slowed, it was manoeuvring jerkishly.   
“Hang on, Harry!” Snape stuck his hand out, and a broom appeared out of nowhere. He mounted it and Severus watched him race through the air to Harry’s side, where he helped Harry onto his broom, then caused the wayward one to stay still. He Vanished it, and descended to earth, Harry shaking and holding Snape from behind.

“Harry!” Severus cried.

Snape placed Harry on the ground before dismounting the broom himself and sending it away.

“Are you alright?” he asked.

“Th-thank you, sir,” Harry whispered. “I think I’m okay.”

Snape nodded. “Perhaps you’d like to sit down and talk a bit in my office? I can have a bit of lunch sent down there.”  
Harry gave a small nod. He turned to Severus. “Can… can Severus come too?” he asked.

“Yes, he was involved, he may.”  
“Sure,” Severus said, though he was planning to come anyhow.

 

They made the trip back to Snape’s office, where he had house-elves in the kitchen send up some sandwiches and drink. Severus and Harry sat across from Snape, as they had before.   
“Harry,” Snape said quietly after the former ate a bit of sandwich, “can you tell me what happened?”

Harry stared at his partially eaten sandwich. He swallowed. “It… it was him,” he mumbled. “It was L-lupin. He did it.”

Severus and Snape’s reactions were immediate. “What did he do to you?” Severus asked, hands shaking.   
“I… _damn you, Lupin…_ ” Snape exhaled tremulously. “Harry, what did he do?”  
“He… he said he wanted a word with me, and then… I guess he knocked me out or something, and then I was in the air, on the… on the broom, and it kept going faster, and I called for someone to help me, and no-one came!” Harry sniffled.

Severus reached over and put his hand on Harry’s shoulder. Harry looked at him, wiping his nose with his hand. “I’m… I’m so sorry that he did that,” he said, “I had no idea he would do something like that… I’m sorry, Harry. I’m so glad you’re okay. If something had happened to you…” He felt his eyes water slightly. Harry sniffed again, taking off his glasses. Severus continued, “I went to look for you at lunch, since you weren’t in the Hall, and then the professor and I searched and saw you fly by the window. So we ran outside.”  
“Why… why were you looking for me?” Harry asked.

“Because you’re my friend, and I felt like something had happened to you. I… I was afraid,” Severus confessed.

“If it hadn’t been for Mr Snape, I wouldn’t have been able to get to you,” Snape added, “and I will take care of Lupin for you, Harry. I will speak to the Headmaster.”  
Harry nodded. “What if… what if he comes back and tries to… to kill me?”

“That won’t happen. I promise.”  
“Yes, he’ll never go near you again,” Severus said, “you won’t die, Harry.”   

 “I will excuse you from the remainder of your classes today,” Snape told Harry, “you should relax.”

“Can you excuse him, too?” Harry asked, gesturing to Severus.

“I… I only have History of Magic. And they’re just doing a make-up exam. I did it already,” Severus supplied.

Snape sighed wearily. “Alright,” he acquiesced, “I’ll excuse both of you. Please rest, Harry. Would you like to go to the Hospital Wing?”

“No, I’ll just… go to the common room or something.”   
“Go to the common room, then. You’re also welcome to stay in my quarters the rest of today.”  
“Oh.” Harry gave the barest hint of a smile and glanced at Severus.

“He may come as well,” Snape said. “I’ll show you to the parlour.”

“Okay.”

 

Snape’s quarters were reminiscent of the Slytherin common room, at least, sort of. Lots of greens and silver, but also dark blues; the parlour had a fireplace and soft rugs, a few candles, many books. Snape waved his hand and the lights came on, dimmed.

“You may sit in here, I would suggest doing your work first, and then you may read anything on the shelves, if you wish. I’ll be in later, I have two classes after lunch. Call a house-elf if you’d like to eat something, but please be careful. Alright?”

Harry and Severus nodded.

“Sir?” Harry asked.  
“Yes?”  
“Could you tell Draco what happened? I mean, not all the details of what… of what he did, but just tell him something so he doesn’t wonder what happened to both of us.”

“I will. Don’t open the door.”  
“Yes, sir.”

“I’ll be back, then.” Snape left the room, and Severus heard the door shut. It was quiet, save for the whistling of the fire.

Severus sat down on the sofa gingerly, and took his Charms textbook out. A moment later, Harry took a seat next to him.

Severus shifted to face him. “Have you got any homework?” he asked.

Harry shrugged. “No. Not really.” He looked into the fire, illuminating the edges of his face. “Just a bit of reading, and I did it.”  
“Oh. Okay.” Severus set down his book. “How do you feel?”

“Fine, I guess.” Harry gazed at Severus. “Thanks… for looking. I’d still be up there, if you guys hadn’t come.”  
“Why would Lupin do that? What was he trying to do?” Severus wondered. “I’m… oh, I was… I was scared to see you up there.”

“I don’t know what he wanted to do.” Harry scratched his head. “I’m sorry, Severus.”  
“For what? You didn’t do anything.”  
“For earlier, when that boy came over and was being rude.”  
“Oh…” Severus shook his head. “That wasn’t your fault.”

“But I was really close to you! And if he hadn’t come… I… I don’t know what would have happened.”  
“Neither do I. But, Harry, I’m not _mad_ at you for that.”  
“You… you aren’t mad that I… I sort of wanted to…” Harry mumbled.

“What?”  
“I wanted to… k-kiss you.” Harry turned away.

“You wanted to kiss _me_?” Severus asked, incredulous. “Harry, please turn around.”

“I’m sorry.”  
“No, Harry, listen…” Severus grasped his shoulder. Harry turned his head, face pink. “I just didn’t think anyone would want to kiss… me. I’m not very… kiss-worthy.”

“That’s not true,” Harry whispered.

“Harry…” _He likes me?_ “I’ve never kissed anyone before, and I don’t know how to do it. And… you’re eleven.”

“I’m sorry,” Harry said again, “I’m… I’m not good enough for you.”

“No.” Severus turned so they were facing each other. “Harry, I wasn’t saying anything like that. I just don’t think we’re ready for any sort of kissing.”  
Harry’s eyes widened slowly. “You… do you mean you… like me?” he asked, doubt in his voice.

“I… yes, I do,” Severus admitted. “It’s sort of hard to explain, but, yes, Harry, I… I do like you.”

 “Oh,” Harry said, smiling, “I can’t believe…” He sighed. “Well, I think you’re pretty,” he said softly, “and really smart, and one of the best people I know.”

Severus’ face tinged rose, accentuated by the light of the fire. “I… I guess it’s hard for both of us to believe one of us likes the other,” he said, “you… you really think that?”

“Yeah, I wouldn’t say it otherwise.”   
“Harry…” Severus laughed. “You think too highly of me.” He laughed again. “Want to help me practise Charms?”

“Is that a date?” Harry teased.

“Sure. A very exciting date during which you help me practise spells.”  
“Right. And I’ll get some food!”

He grinned at Severus, his eyes aflame, gazing at the elder boy as if he were the entire world.


	6. Part Six: Perfect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! I like writing this story.

Snape returned to his quarters later that day to find Harry and Severus lounging on the sofa, reading together. They appeared quite absorbed. Two cups and a pitcher of some juice sat on the table, along with a plate of biscuits. Nothing seemed to be untidy, in terms of rubbish or crumbs.

“Sir!” Harry exclaimed, looking up from his book, as did Severus. “How were your classes?”

“Rather dull,” Snape said. The idiot Hufflepuff had added an entire jars’ worth of frog legs and imploded his cauldron, again. Miss Van Synder in Ravenclaw had had to go to the Hospital Wing. “What have you two been up to?”

“Just homework and reading,” Harry said. “We had biscuits, too, but we made sure there weren’t any crumbs.”

“I can see that.”  
“Um, sir, did you talk to Professor Dumbledore or anything yet?” Harry asked.  
“Yes, though I wasn’t able to apprehend Lupin.”  
“What did he say?”  
“He is aware of what happened and is leaving it to me to… deal with Lupin, as I requested. He may very well be fired, if everything goes how I hope.”  
“That’s good, I guess.” Harry sighed. “What did I do to make him hate me so much?”

“You didn’t do anything,” Severus told him, “you did nothing wrong, Harry.”

 _They are sitting very close to each other…_ Snape brushed off the thought. _Most likely nothing._

He noticed now that they were whispering to one another, giggling; he caught strains of “you ask him”.

“Sir,” Harry said.  
“Yes, Harry?”

“Do you… do you have a telly in here somewhere?”  
The question caught Snape off guard. “Do I have a… no, I don’t have one here, I do have a computer, though…”  
“Ha!” Harry was grinning at Severus. “You owe me a Galleon!”

“Yeah, yeah.”  
Snape raised an eyebrow. “Was there betting going on here?”  
Harry smiled, putting the coin in his pocket. “We were wondering if you had a telly, and Severus thought you didn’t own any sort of technology, and I said if you did he owed me a Galleon.”

“Oh.” Snape fought the urge to laugh.  “Well, yes, I quite like my computer.”

“What kind is it?” Harry asked, “Dudley has an Apple laptop. He threw his old one at me and then Aunt Petunia bought him a new one. I’ve never used a computer. Aunt Petunia says freaks aren’t allowed to use them.”  
Snape shared an alarmed glance with his younger counterpart.

“Harry,” he said, “he _threw his computer_ at you?”  
“Yeah, but he missed.”  
“That’s not… Harry, he shouldn’t have been rewarded with a new one. He could have hurt you.”  
“But he didn’t. Besides, Dudley gets whatever he wants.”

“He sounds awful,” Severus said, “Harry, did you say Petunia? As in…” He looked up at Snape.

“You live with _Petunia_?” Snape ran a hand through his hair.

“Yeah, she’s my mum’s sister. You guys knew her?”  
“Of course!” Severus exclaimed, “ _Tuney_ hated magic, I think she was jealous of Lily and me, and she hated me, too. She’s probably worse as an adult!”

“Well, yeah, Aunt Petunia says to keep my freakishness out of her house,” Harry supplied. “Uncle Vernon hates magic too. Sometimes if I do something by accident, they lock me in my cupboard for a few days without food. But it’s fine, I’ve gotten used to it.” He looked so nonchalant about it. “I don’t get hungry anymore, really. But I really like the food here!”

“Harry…” Snape gazed at the young boy. “Harry, you shouldn’t be living in that house.”

Harry blinked. “Why not?”

“Harry, they shouldn’t treat you like that!” Severus cried. “It’s… it’s abusive!”

“What?”  
“He is correct, what you’ve described is a neglectful and abusive home life.” Snape sat down across from the boys, leaning forward. “Harry, have they ever laid a hand on you?”

Harry shifted, he looked rather uncomfortable. “Well, sometimes Uncle Vernon likes to give me a whack… but it doesn’t hurt anymore, honest! Like this summer, when I was weeding the garden, and I accidentally tracked dirt inside… but I hardly felt it. It’s fine.”

“It’s _not_ ,” Snape said emphatically, “Harry, I don’t think it’s a good idea for you to live there any longer.”

“But where else would I live? Can I live here?”

“I don’t know. I will speak to the Headmaster.”

“Will I be living with you this summer, sir?” Severus asked, “maybe Harry could stay with us.”

Harry’s eyes widened. “Oh, could I, sir?” he pleaded. “I promise, I won’t be a bother, and I’ll do chores if you want!” He stared up at Snape. “Please.”

_So, he intends to stay in our world? I only hope there aren’t any repercussions of that. And Harry…_

“Mr Snape… _Severus_ … I suppose if you are staying here, then you will live with me. However, we will have to see if there aren’t any consequences to you staying, in terms of the… fabric of reality first, though it’s possible you’re supposed to be here, like we talked about. Do you understand?”  
Severus nodded. “What about Harry?”  
“I… I wouldn’t have any objections to that,” Snape acquiesced, “Harry, I would like to have… a _visit_ with your relatives before I discuss with the Headmaster anything about living arrangements.”

“Don’t you…don’t you believe me, about what I told you?” Harry asked. “I wouldn’t lie to you, sir…”  
“No, Harry, I do believe you, I only wish to… _speak_ with them and gather evidence.”  
“Can… can I come?”  
“Why would you want to come? Harry, I want you to stay safe.”

“Um… well, I… I don’t know, I kind of want to see their reactions when you come in,” Harry said.

Snape shook his head. “No, Harry, I don’t want anything to happen to you.”  
“Me neither,” Severus added, “it’s safer to stay here, Harry.”

Snape watched them exchange some look.  
“Are… are you going now, then, sir?” Harry wondered. “To their house?”

“I was planning to go sooner rather than later, yes.” _Perhaps I should go now? I don’t think they’ll get into any trouble, at least Harry seems to listen to… Severus._ “Well, I will be back. Don’t do anything foolish.”

“We won’t,” Severus said.

*********************************************

After Snape left, Severus and Harry sat, Harry swinging his legs against the sofa.  
“He didn’t have to go to the Dursleys’ to get ‘evidence’,” Harry said quietly.  
Severus glanced at him. “What do you mean?”

Harry shifted. “Well, I didn’t… I was sort of embarrassed to show him, but…” He lifted up his too-large shirt. Severus peered at the bare skin, marred by a few spots in various stages of healing. Marks of physical violence.

“Oh,” he whispered, “Harry…” Severus bit his lip and took Harry’s hand. “My father… my father would sometimes throw me ‘round,” he admitted, “when he got drunk. He had a bad temper, but it got worse after enough drinking…” He glanced at the fire. “I have them too.” Harry didn’t say anything for a minute.  
“He was a muggle, right?”  
Severus faced his friend again. “Yes. My mother was a witch. My father hated magic.”

“Did he call you…”  
“A freak?”  
Harry nodded.

“Yes, he did.”

At once, Severus felt arms wrap around his middle. Harry’s arms.  
“Harry…”  
Immediately, Harry jumped back. “I’m sorry. I just didn’t want you to have to think about that.” He played with his hands. “When other people are upset, I’ve seen their friends do this. No-one’s ever done it to me, that I can remember. Did I do it wrong?”

Severus sighed. “No, you did it right. I just didn’t expect that. My… my mother would hug me when I was younger, but… I’m sorry, Harry, I just didn’t think you’d want to do that.”  
“Severus!” Harry exclaimed, rather fervently, “of course I want to! I told you, I think you’re amazing. I really like you.”

Severus’ face reddened again. “I… I like you, too, Harry.”

Harry smiled, and once again put his arms around Severus, who reciprocated.  
“Am I doing it right?” Harry asked, his voice slightly muffled.  
“Perfect.”

******************************

It was quiet when Snape opened the door to his quarters for the second time. He stepped into the parlour, curious, and found both boys asleep on the sofa. Harry leant his head on Severus’ shoulder, though they were practically laying down, and Severus’ arm was over and around Harry’s middle. Harry’s hand was on top of his. _Interesting way to sleep. I wonder…_

He didn’t want to wake them, and instead went to his laboratory, intent on working on one potion he’d had in stasis for a week. As he worked, he reflected on the events of his visit to Harry’s relatives.

_Privet Drive reminded him of Camazotz in ‘A Wrinkle in Time’, where everything was the same, and all the children played ball in synchronisation on the picketed-fence lawns. A suburbia fantasy written into a nightmare._  
_Snape wrinkled his nose and huffed, set on Number Four, a house whose façade matched every single other cookie-cutter on the street. Utterly boring._

_He had pulled back his hair and removed his cloak and robe, underneath which (today) he wore a perfectly respectable shirt and waistcoat._

_Snape gave one rapt knock upon the door and then fastidiously examined his hands, waiting._

_“Who are you?”_  
_Ah, he thought, this must be Dudley._

_He turned to the boy standing just inside, a smudge of chocolate on his face, which he attempted to wipe away with sticky-looking hands._

_“Are you an undertaker?” the impertinent child continued. “No-one died here.”_  
_“Who is it, Dudley?”_

_Snape sighed._  
_“It’s some guy! Maybe he’s the IT guy to fix my laptop!”_

_“Just a minute! I’ll be down!”_  
_Snape stared at Dudley. “I am not the IT guy. I am a teacher, from your… cousin’s school.”_  
_Dudley rolled his eyes. “Oh, is that it? I was sat on the couch, wondering if the person who rang the doorbell had come to fix my computer, Daddy says there’s a problem with the UEFI or BIOS system or something, I don’t know… so what do you teach?”_

_Snape said, “I teach potions. I also teach my students chemistry.”_  
_“Do freaks have normal classes, then? Dad said they learn, like, magic spells and stuff.”_  
_Do not hex the child, Severus. “I would appreciate it,” he said stiffly, “if you would refrain from calling us freaks. It’s quite rude, you know.”_

_Dudley gazed at him. “But… but it is freakish! That’s what my parents say. Some giant came to take my cousin to your school and gave me a pig’s tail!”_  
_“You’ve only had one poor experience with magic, Mr…”_  
_“Dursley. My name’s Dudley Dursley.”_  
_“Of course. Mr Dursley, you do not have a high opinion of magic as you have not had enough experience with our world. Do try to be more open-minded.” This will go right over his head, but I can try. “You won’t get far with ignorance.”_  
_Dudley was looking at the ground. Before Snape could say anything else, Petunia Evans materialised in the foyer behind her son. She glared at Snape._  
_“Snape! Why are you here?” she demanded, pulling Dudley inside. “Did he do anything to you, Dudley?”_  
_Snape saw Dudley shrug. “We talked,” he said. “He’s from the school. He teaches potions.”_  
_Petunia flinched, and whipped around to Snape. “What have you been telling him?”_

_“We were,” Snape said monotonously, “talking. I was answering his questions.”_

_“Why are you here?”_  
_To the matter at hand… “I am here to discuss your… nephew, Petunia.”_  
_“What did he do?” Dudley blurted._  
_“Go in the parlour,” Petunia hissed. The boy heeded. She put one hand on the doorframe and stared at Snape. “Well, get in, then. Can’t have your kind on the porch.”_  
_“How kind.”_  
_He followed her inside the house. Petunia led him to a mostly outdated kitchen._

_“So, what is it? What about the boy?” she asked loftily._

_“I have reason to believe that Harry is not being treated properly here,” he said._  
_“Oh?”_  
_“Yes, ah, I believe there was a cupboard?”_

_Petunia bit her lip._  
_“Where is it?”_  
_“There’s two cupboards. You passed one,” the woman whispered._  
_Snape retraced his steps and slowed by the banister of the stairs. Along the wall was a door._

_“Not there.” Petunia stood behind him, her arms folded, “That’s storage.”_  
_“Where, then? Where was he locked up, Petunia?”_

_“It wasn’t all the time. Just sometimes. When he misbehaved, got out of line. During he was out to do his chores and eat whatever we gave him.” She sighed. “It was only when it got quite bad that he was locked in.”_  
_“How long?” Snape approached her. “For how long was he locked in this cupboard?”_  
_“Usually two or three days.”_  
_“But…”_  
_“There is no ‘but’.”_  
_“You hesitated.”_  
_Petunia didn’t answer for a while. “The basement. One week.”_  
_I can’t lose control now. I need to find out more._  
_“Was this where he was normally kept? I was under the impression it was a cupboard,” he said calmly._

_“The week wasn’t my fault- I wasn’t here.”_  
_“That doesn’t matter!” This he did shout. Pictures fell from the walls, smashing the glass to bits. He glared at her, his breathing slightly uneven._  
_Petunia was pale. She swallowed. “Follow me,” she said, quietly._  
_They entered a sitting room off the main corridor. Heavy drapery covered windows behind ostentatious loveseats and armchairs. It was yellow. Ugly._

_Petunia approached one of the windows, and yanked open the drapery. Except, there wasn’t a window there at all- only a door, a small one, like the cupboard’s._  
_“You’re quite serious?”_  
_Petunia nodded, glancing elsewhere._

_“You are absolutely desp- no, you’re shite.” Snape walked over to the door and found it locked. “For fucks’ sake…” He waved his hand languidly and the tumblers clicked, opening the door. He heard a little gasp._  
_“Oh, shut up. I only unlocked it.”_

_She seemed to gather her bearings. “There’s a light switch on your left.”_  
_Keeping eye contact with her, Snape flicked his hand again and the light came on behind him in the apparent room. He raised an eyebrow, smirking._

_“Don’t patronise me, Snape.”_

_He didn’t answer, only ducked his head inside the rather small space. Bloody hell…_  
_The room was that same ugly yellow, and a mattress lay scrunched in the corner. A worn blanket was thrown over it. A few unremarkable tchotchkes laid scattered on the floor, and for some reason a copy of the book ‘1984’. Snape pocketed the book to give Harry, but nothing else was worth saving._

_He emerged from the hellish ‘room’ and marched over to Petunia. “Harry will NOT be returning here,” he told her, his voice wavering, much to his distaste, “he will never step foot in this… house again.”_

_“He… he can’t.”_  
_“What are you talking about?”_  
_Petunia exhaled. “Dumbledore, in the letter he gave us, said the boy must stay here to be under protection of some blood… wards which would mask his location from… the bad people, as long as he calls our house… ‘home’.”_  
_“The Dark Lord?”_  
_“Yes, that.”_  
_“Blood wards in this circumstance are counterproductive,” Snape said coldly. “this has never been his home.”_  
_“Well, fine, but Dumbledore-”_  
_“I don’t give a fuck what Dumbledore says about the wards,” he growled, “there are other, perhaps even more efficient ways of protecting him.”_  
_“Why must he be protected so?”_  
_Idiot woman. “Because even though the Dark Lord is gone, for now, his followers are not. It is possible they would want to kill him. Additionally, there is a prophesy, which says he has the power to defeat the Dark Lord. He is the Saviour of our world.”_  
_Petunia shook her head. “That’s insane,” she said._

_“It absolutely is. So is treating your nephew like shite for eleven years, Petunia.”_  
_“You take him, then. But… are you saying people are relying on him to defeat… that thing… if he returns? They are putting all their hopes into him? What kind of society do you live in?”_  
_“I wonder that myself, though you are still largely at fault for abuse and neglect.”_

_“I am aware, Snape! But even I will not condone a society of capable adults relying on the boy, any child, to defeat an enemy possibly at large! That’s absurd!”_  
_“What can be done?”_  
_“Your government ought to know better!”_  
_“It was rhetorical, Petunia!” he shouted._  
_“Fine! But for your information, Snape, Vernon was the one who… who really did it. I did nothing physical to the boy.”_  
_“Do you want sympathy?”_  
_She glared at him. “No, I’m just telling you the truth. Wait a moment.” She ran from the room, leaving an irritated Snape._  
_“Here’s the custody forms,” she said, shoving papers at him minutes later. “Take them. You’ll take better care of him.” She glanced at the floor. “I didn’t love him.”_  
_Snape skimmed the papers, looking at her. “Obviously not.” She continued to look at him with some expression he didn’t like. “What are you doing, woman?”_

_“Sometimes I wonder if I even love Vernon,” she said, as if she hadn’t heard him, “or why I married him.”_  
_“I’m not your therapist.”_

_“You loved her, didn’t you?”_  
_Snape’s head shot up. “That’s not your business.”_  
_“She was my sister.”_

_“She was my best friend. My only friend. Perhaps I did love her. But it was different, deeper, than some romantic love- it wasn’t. We understood each other.”_  
_Petunia looked solemn. “What’s your name?” she asked quietly._  
_“What? Do you think me a fool, Petunia?”_  
_“Your name. I only know your surname. Your name, Snape.”_  
_“Why?”_  
_“You call me Petunia, it’s only fair that I call you…”_  
_“I must be going. I must speak with the Headmaster.”_  
_“Snape.”_  
_“What do you want?” He looked down to see Petunia brush his hand with her own. He yanked his away. “What are you doing?”_

_The blond-haired woman pursed her lips. “I was always jealous of you and her, you know. I hated you. The Snape boy…”_  
_“Will you cease this nonsense? What is the point?”_

_“I don’t know if I hate you now. I’ve seen you before… you still live in Cokeworth. I’ve seen you at Tesco. I’ve seen you for years. Always lurking about…”_  
_“Get on with it! Why are you telling me this? You’ve been stalking me?”_  
_“No. I… I’ve just realised… how I feel,” she muttered._

_“Oh, good Lord…” Snape sighed. “Petunia, you do not… fancy me?”_  
_She didn’t answer._  
_“Merlin… did you think I would return such? I’ve never held… feelings for you. I despise you, for what you’ve done. I really must leave now.”_  
_“Snape…”_  
_“Good-bye, Petunia.”_

Snape laid a stirring rod on the table, unwilling to let his emotions hinder his creation process. He was incredulous that Petunia Evans, rather Dursley now, held feelings for him! How could she think he would respond with something other than vitriol to such a ridiculous declaration?

He regarded his atomic clock; it had been nearly a half hour since he’d returned. He decided to see if the boys were awake. As he left his laboratory, he glanced at the custody papers he’d placed on the desk.

In his parlour, the boys appeared to be stirring. Harry opened his eyes and gave Snape a drowsy smile. “Hi, sir,” he said, “how did it go?”

“Did you see Petunia?” Severus asked beside Harry, sitting up on the couch. Harry followed suit. “It went… fine, and yes, I did see her,” Snape informed them. He shifted.  
“What happened? Can I live with you now?” Harry asked him.  
“I have to speak with the Headmaster first.”  
“Oh.” Harry frowned. “He’ll let me live with you, right?”  
“I do hope so.” _I can protect him just as well as any ‘blood wards’ would! At least he would have some form of guardian who would care about him._ “I’m going to speak with him now, I think. I’ll come back and we could eat dinner here, if you would be amiable.”

The boys nodded. “Tell him I really want to live with you!” Harry said.  
“I will convey your desires.” Snape glanced to his counterpart. “Stay here. Keep an eye on each other.” He stood and turned, his cloak fluttering behind him and then gradually falling into place.  
  
Harry watched Snape until he disappeared from the room, intrigued by the motions of the cloak.  
“Would you ever wear something like that?” he asked Severus.  
“Yeah, maybe.” Severus scratched his head. “It looks cool.”  
“Yours could be blue. To match the ribbon and stuff.”

“Silk.”  
“Yeah…” Harry laughed. “Do you think if you did wear it, people would get out of your way like they do for Snape?”  
“I don’t know. Maybe. You could be my entourage. You and Draco.”

“Right.” Harry scooted closer to him. Severus still smelt of cinnamon. “Want to practise?”  
Severus looked at him curiously. “With what? I can’t just go through his stuff and get one.”

“I know, he would get mad. We could use… um… one of these blankets. Look, this one’s blue! Kind of. And it feels like a cloak-y material.” Harry took a blanket off the sofa. “We need something to fasten it too… do you have anything?”  
“No, but I can transfigure the blanket. Give it here.”  
“Oh, okay.”  
Severus took the blanket and used his wand to turn it into what looked like a real cloak, with a clasp.

Harry nodded. “Yeah, that’s cool.”

Severus shook his head, smiling, and draped it over himself. He fumbled with the clasp.  
“I can do it.” Harry reached over and carefully hooked the fastenings, Severus watching him. Harry felt the older boy’s heart beating in an even rhythm- calm.  
“There. You should stand up, so we can practise.”  
“Thank you, Harry.” Severus smoothed his clothing and stood from the sofa, the transfigured cloak falling neatly behind him. “It looks quite stupid, doesn’t it?”  
“No, you… you look like a royal person or something. Hmm… so Snape can be the king, and you could be the prince.”  
Severus laughed. “That was my mother’s surname. Prince.”  
“Oh, really? That’s a cool surname.”  
“Mmm. Better than Snape, I think, sometimes.”

“It does sound better,” Harry agreed.  
“So, then, if I’m the prince, you can be… the princess.” Severus snorted.  
Harry crossed his arms. “Why am I the princess?”

“So we can be together, silly.” Severus shrugged. “Or, I guess you could be my prince, but the titles might get confusing, if we’re both princes.”  
“But we have different names.”  
“True.” Severus placed his hands on his hips. “Then… I am Prince Severus, and you are my Prince Harry.”  
“Yours?”  
“Of course.” Severus extended his hand to Harry, who took it, grinning. “My… betrothed.”

“Does that mean we have to get married?” Harry teased, looking down at their hands. Clasped, and their hands were the fastenings which tied their cloak together.  
“Well, that is the definition. But then we can be together,” Severus explained. “We get to have lots of big parties, and wear fancy clothes…”  
“That sounds good. So you, me, and Snape can live in a palace- oh, and Draco can be there too.”  
“He is a Malfoy, yes…” Severus nodded again. “Okay. Well, Harry, you need a cloak, I think.”

“I do? Are you going to transfigure another blanket?”  
“Well, yes. What colour do you want?”

“Um… green.”  
“It will match your eyes,” Severus commented, finding another lightweight blanket (Snape had quite a few) and transfiguring it into a cloak, then he used a charm to turn it a dark jade. Apparently satisfied, he laid it on Harry’s shoulders and proceeded to fasten it.

“Oh,” Harry said, “thanks, this is brilliant!” He thought a moment. “Should we have anything else? Crowns?”  
“Not one of those big crowns like the Queen wears, not the Crowne Jewels.”  
“No, something less heavy.”

“Like what?”

“Like a laurel wreath?”

“Oh, maybe. I don’t know how to transfigure one of those, though.”

“That’s okay. We should practise walking. Should we walk at the same pace?”

“We are equals, so I would think so.”

Harry nodded. “Yeah.” Their eyes met, Severus’ glittering with dark amusement. “Remember how on the train, I said you had pretty eyes?” he asked. Severus nodded. “Well, I just wanted to say it again.”

Severus turned pink. _He looks cute when he does that…_ “Um, thank you, Harry.”

Their hands found the others’, and there they stayed, intertwined, as they mimicked a rather chimerical walk.  
“You’re quite lovely, you know, Harry.”  
Harry gazed at Severus. “I am? Oh… so are you.”  
They ended up sitting on the couch again, and Severus’ arm found its way around Harry, who giggled.  
“What’s so funny?”  
“Nothing, nothing. You still smell like cinnamon. It smells good.” Harry burrowed into Severus’ side.

“Your hair smells like conditioner,” came Severus’ muffled voice. “Or shampoo. I don’t know.”

“I don’t think they smell different.”

“No.”

“Severus?”  
“Yeah?”

“Do you think we’ll still like each other in a month? Or… or a year?”  
He heard a sigh. “I think so. Are you worried about that, hm?”

“Sometimes.”  
“Don’t.” He felt Severus run a finger through his hair. “It’s now, Harry. It’s always now. I don’t regret being here at all. _You_ are one of the reasons I want to stay. I can’t put into words what I mean… you’re so… full of life. It sounds stupid, but I don’t know how to describe it. I like you a lot.”    
Beneath him, Severus’ chest rose and fell gently, his arm around him, hand gracing his shoulders. Their makeshift cloaks had reverted to blankets, which felt soft, still draped over both their persons. Harry’s face was against Severus’ chest.

“I can’t believe you like me,” Harry murmured.  
“I can’t believe that _you_ like _me_ , Harry.”

“How could I not?” Harry craned his neck to see Severus above him. “You’re so perfect.”

“Far from, I’m afraid.”

“That is not _true_ , Severus. I really like you. You are perfect. At least, I think so.”

Severus didn’t say anything.  
“Severus, are you…”

At once, Harry was pulled ever closer to a boy with tears running down his face. He breathed in the cinnamon, cinnamon and a hint of pine. Lavender. He put his arms around Severus.

“Am I still doing it right?”  
A contented sigh. “It’s… perfect.” Severus’ voice wavered.  
It was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Wrinkle in Time (c) Madeline L'Engle 1962. Solely Snape/Petunia interactions will be confined to this chapter.


	7. Part Seven: Permission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The seventh chapter. Some explicit language.

Snape’s patience, which was already quite low, was wearing thinner in the presence of one Albus Dumbledore.

“I can offer him infinitely more protection than he will ever receive at that house!”  
“Severus…”  
“Look,” Snape told him, “Petunia gave me custody of him. She verbally consented to give me custody. I have the forms, Albus. I see Harry every day. _I_ can give him competent care and protection.”  
“The wards, Severus…”  
“NO!” Snape cried, vehement, “he lived in a cupboard, Albus! They locked him in a basement for a week! They don’t care one iota about him! How could you _possibly_ think it would be beneficial for him to remain there?” He took a breath. “Why won’t you… the blood wards are trivial at this stage. There is no good reason for him to stay in that _nightmare_. This is ridiculous. Your excuses, Albus, are ridiculous!” He blinked, feeling unwanted tears. “I am going to take him. And trust me, Albus, he wanted me to tell you just how much he wanted to do this as well. I will not see him return there. They don’t love him. _She_ admitted to me that she didn’t love him at all. That house is no home.” He glared at the older man sitting behind a desk. This autonomy irked him interminably.  
“And you want to take him?”  
“What… have you not been listening to a word I’ve said? I AM taking him. I will be his guardian.”  
“What will you do with Severus the younger, if he is indeed supposed to be here?”

“He will live with me also.”

“You are going to care for two children, one of them yourself?”  
“He’s not me. In body, yes, but not in mind. He is adjusting quickly to this world, and I find it hard to believe he will travel down my path. He has friends, one of them, obviously, being Harry. He will traverse a much different road. One I could have only hoped to take.” Snape sighed. “I will take in both of them.” He looked past Albus out the large stained-glass window. “Do you want students of your school, _children_ , to be put in dangerous situations in houses where they are supposed to be loved? When they can live somewhere they can be protected _more_?”  
“And loved?” Albus asked.  
“I could… I could learn.”  
Silence.  
“Fine. You have my permission to carry out your… plans.”

“You sound rather like a general.” Snape stared. “And don’t give me the ‘this is war’ spiel, again. We are _not_ your little pawns. I can… I can _live_.”  
He turned to exit the office. “And Albus,” he called, “might I remind you that Remus Lupin attempted to possibly _kill_ Harry on a cursed broom? I am going to have a _word_ with him.” Without waiting for a response, Snape let the door swing shut behind him, walking down the staircase with practised ease.

_For once in my life, I want to live._

_******************************_

“I think I’ve found something.”

Severus looked over at the other boy. “What about?”  
Harry jumped onto the sofa with a book. “Well, I’ve been trying to find a way to get rid of Snape’s bad tattoo thing. If it’s not there, then the Dark Lord won’t have direct control over him, and maybe he’ll be happier, or something.”  
“And you’ve found a way to remove it?”  
“Maybe.”  
“If this is Snape’s book, wouldn’t he have looked at this already?”  
“I don’t think so. This one was sort of dusty and the pages were falling out. It smells weird. I don’t think anyone’s used it for a while.”  
“Oh. Then I guess maybe he hasn’t.” Severus examined the book. It did look quite ancient.  
Harry opened the book gingerly to a page near the end. “Here it is,” he said, pointing, “the Mark of Veritas. It’s a potion- there’s two versions, this one’s for bad stuff- which ‘effectively scans a magical mark put upon by a Dark wizard and determines if the possessor of the mark is deserving of it. And if not, the essence is extracted from the person permanently’.”

“How does the potion determine if someone is ‘deserving’ of something like the Dark Mark?” Severus asked, “it seems a bit subjective.”

“It’s in the properties, so there’s a bunch of different… things? I guess, examining different aspects of someone. Then when that’s over, it either removes the mark or it doesn’t.”  
“Oh. Okay, I guess. But, Harry, I don’t think we could make this. It looks really complicated.”

“Well, we should at least try, Sev…”  
Severus looked at him. “Did… did you just call me _Sev_?”  
Harry’s eyes widened. “I’m sorry!”  
“No…” Severus sighed. “It’s okay. The only person who’s called me that was Lily. But, I suppose you are deemed worthy of addressing me like that,” he decided. He grasped Harry’s hand. “We should tell Snape about this when he gets back. Okay?”

Harry nodded. “Yeah.” He frowned slightly. “Do you think it will work?”  
“I… I think it should… he regrets all he’s done, and he’s a good person, I think…”

“Yeah, he is. He’s awesome. So are you.”

Severus shook his head, trying to hide his smile. “Thank you,” he murmured. “You… you’re so kind to me, Harry.”

Harry regarded him. “My father… I’m so sorry for anything he did to you. You are way better than him, when he was a kid. I’m glad you’re here, you don’t have to deal with him anymore.”  
_Should I tell him what Snape told me about… the incident fifth year?_ “I’m glad too, that I won’t be there for fifth year,” he said.  
“What happens fifth year? Did the Marauders do something to Snape?” Harry furrowed his brow. “Why couldn’t they just leave him alone? What did they do?”

“He didn’t… he didn’t tell me all the details, but Potter and his cronies humiliated him and hung him upside down in the air.” Severus glared at the floor. “It made me hate him so much more.”

“Did they get in trouble? They did, right? That’s, like, torture!”  
“Not enough. Perfect Potter, with his _stupid_ grin and _stupid_ hair, his huge fucking ego, his bloody fucking FACE, oh, yes, Potter ALWAYS gets what he wants! EVERYONE IS _LESS_ THAN HE IS! HE HAS NO FLAWS!” Severus bit his lip, hating the fact he had begun to cry.  
“Hey,” Harry said softly, clutching his hands, “calm down, Sev. It’s okay.” He gazed calmly at Severus with those bright viridescent eyes. “He can’t ever do anything to either of you again.”  
“I hate crying.”  
“There’s nothing wrong with it. You’re… allowed to express your emotions.” Harry continued to hold his hands, “I never was back at the Dursleys’, but here, people are allowed to cry when they’re upset.”  
Severus looked numbly at his hands. “My father said only girls cried,” he muttered. “He said I wasn’t a ‘real man’ if I cried.”  
“Well, that’s not true.”

“I know that… now.” Acting on his instinct, Severus embraced the younger boy, bringing their persons together, Severus’ chin on Harry’s shoulder and Harry’s arms coming around Severus’ shoulders, reaching up. They held one another on the sofa, breathing synonymously.

“Sev?”  
“Hmm?”

“Are we… that is…”  
“Are we dating? Like, for real?”

Severus stopped. “I… I think so…”

“I… I just wanted to know, so if people ask…”  
Severus snorted. “If I’m your…”  
“…boyfriend?”  
“Yeah. But…” He sighed. “I feel almost like this goes beyond the simple names… do you know what I mean?”

“Yeah. But if people ask, that’s all.”  
“Of course.”

And in that position was how Snape found them when he returned from the Headmaster’s office.

He raised an eyebrow slightly, but didn’t comment. Only sighed and sat down in an armchair.

“Are you okay, sir?” Harry asked.  
“I… I’m alright, Harry.”  
“How did it go with the Headmaster?” Severus wondered, pushing himself and Harry into a more comfortable position for talking with Snape.

Snape seemed preoccupied. “Oh… it went well, I… I now have _permission_ to take guardianship over both of you,” he said. “Assuming… you, Severus, are supposed to stay here.”  
Severus locked eyes with Harry, whose countenance was near ecstatic. He watched as the younger boy (his _… boyfriend_?) ran over to Snape, embracing him. Snape’s eyes widened, but then his expression softened, and he put an arm around Harry. _He probably doesn’t have much experience with human contact like this. But… he’s trying._

“Thank you, sir! I’ll do anything around the house you’d want me to… I can cook, too, and garden…”  
“Harry, you don’t have to do any of those things to stay with me,” Snape consoled, “perhaps tidy up your things once in a while, but I refuse to make you do so many unnecessary tasks a child shouldn’t have to do. Alright?”  
Harry nodded slowly. Then he asked, “Um… sir, what should I call you when we aren’t at school?”  
Snape seemed to consider the question. “I would tell you to… call me Severus, but that may become very confusing.”

“It would, yeah,” Severus added. _Though he likes to call me ‘Sev’ now._

Harry tugged lightly on Snape’s sleeve. “Sir?”

“Yes?”

“Um… if I’m living with you, and you’re my… guardian, does that mean you’re... adopting me?” he asked with hesitation.

Snape studied him. “I… is that what you want?”  
Harry looked nervous. “Well, erm, kind of… yes. But… if you don’t…”

“Harry.” Snape laid a hand on his shoulder. “I would be… glad to… adopt you.”  
Harry stared up at him. “Really? Severus too?”  
Snape nodded, a small smile visible on his face. “I’ve never had… children of my own to take care of, but… I will learn.”  
“Can I… can I call you…”

“Call me what?”  
Harry bit his lip. “Well, it’s just that, I haven’t had a… father in a really long time, and…”  
Snape seemed to understand what he wanted to say. “You… you want to call me your father?” he asked quietly. Harry looked close to tears, and Snape must have figured out the answer. “Then, I would be… honoured,” he said to the boy. 

_I don’t know how I would feel about calling him my father, that would be kind of weird, but Harry’s not had one since he was really young… that would be good for him._

Harry wiped at his face. “Th-thank you… Dad…” he murmured.

Snape, also, seemed to be trying not to cry. His lip trembled. For Severus, this was one of the most surreal experiences of his life, to watch his… boyfriend (he still felt odd calling it that), the son of his enemy, from another world, in tears, being held by an older version of himself also from another world who had just agreed to adopt the both of them _and_ be Harry’s father. _I need to stop thinking of this place as another world- I live here now. And I don’t want to go back._

 

They ordered dinner from the kitchens and ate it at Snape’s table. Harry couldn’t keep the grin off his face- he finally had a family! A real one.  
_I should say something about the spell_ , he thought. _I just hope he doesn’t get mad about it… I really want to see if we can get rid of it, though. I think he’ll like it. Maybe._

“Um, sir?” He was still getting used to the idea of calling Snape ‘Dad’. He hadn’t used the title towards anyone since his own father (and then it was an infantile version, of course). He played with his roasted carrots.

“Yes, Harry?”

“Well, I wanted to tell you something.” He looked at Severus, who nodded.  
“There’s a potion,” Severus said, “that we, well, Harry found.”  
“A potion for what?”

“To… to get rid of your tattoo!” Harry exclaimed, “I’ve wanted to get rid of it since you showed it to us!” He bit his lip. “Please, sir, we think it will work, I just really want to help you!” He stared pleadingly at Snape, who looked quite surprised. Shocked, even. He didn’t say anything immediately. “S-sir, I’m sorry-”

Snape gestured for him to stop. “There’s nothing to be sorry about. I… appreciate you looking into it. It’s just been a long time since I’ve considered there might be a way to remove it. What potion is it?”

“Um, the Mark of Veritas. I found it in a really old book on your shelf.”

“The Mark of Truth? I don’t think… I don’t think I’ve heard of that. Could you show me the book?”

Harry nodded, relieved that Snape wasn’t angry with him. He stood from the table and went to get the book from the parlour.  
“Here,” he said, showing it to Snape, “it’s this book, and these pages.”

Snape examined the book. “… ‘ _Potions on the Alteration of Person for Modern Wizardry_ ’? I don’t remember having this,” he admitted. “I thought I knew of all my books.” He looked at the pages Harry had indicated. “This… this is a very complex brewing process and some of these ingredients I’ve only heard of. I would like to thoroughly examine this before I attempt anything, alright?”

“Oh, yeah, of course.”

Snape studied him. “Harry, I… I am very grateful that you have been trying to find a solution, I appreciate it. If I didn’t possess this… _thing_ …” He sighed. “I really could… live.”

Harry smiled at him. “Well, we’re going to get rid of it… We are. I want you to… be happier… _Dad_.”

Snape looked away, but Harry could see his upturned lips. When he made eye contact with Harry, there was a bit of red about the edges. “Thank you, Harry.” His voice was nearly a whisper.   

He exhaled, and then glanced at the opened book. “Crushed obsidian… asphodel leaves… dragons’ saliva… reflux acid of a Maldivian goblin? I’ve no idea where that would be, perhaps a specialty shop?” he said to himself. “I’ll get something, somewhere. This is an excellent find, Harry.” He offered Harry a smile. It was shy, as were Severus’. As if they were seeking permission to express what they felt. Or perhaps they still weren’t used to having any reason to smile. Harry wanted to give them both that, see them be happy.  
“Do you have your own laboratory, sir?” Severus asked. “In the school, I mean.”

Snape nodded. “Yes, I do, for both potions and in that chemistry experimentation. I receive funding from the school to buy supplies and they gave me the space, and to keep it going I must present a form of my significant findings at the end of every year to the school board in conjunction with the U.K. Masters’ Guild.” He sighed. “It’s certainly worth it, for what I am able to do.”

“Can we see your lab?” Harry asked.

“I suppose you may.”  
Harry and Severus looked at one another, excited. They both loved potions.

“But,” Snape continued, “please do not touch anything, unless you ask, and I say you can. I don’t normally allow anyone to come in, but… you two are a special case.” He laughed quietly. “After we finish eating, I can show you. It’s near to these quarters.”

“Okay!” Harry exclaimed, “thank you, sir.” _Thank you, Dad._

“Of course, Harry.”

 

Snape’s laboratory seemed to be in the same vein as his classroom, with both medieval and modern design elements, leaning more towards modern. Harry thought it was gorgeous, especially the small greenhouse in which various colourful plants were kept under different growing conditions, and some grew along the walls. Rather, only the width of the greenhouse was small- the space’s walls shot several metres up. A ladder ran vertically next to the creeping ‘Sicilian asphodel-eucalyptus’ genetically modified and magical fusion (GMMF) plant.  
The greenhouse was divided only by a door from the main workroom, where glass and wooden shelves housed numerous labelled jars, vials, tubes, and beakers. Larger containers of other ingredients- more basic ones- were lined up next to one another on a shelf hanging out from the wall. Worktables made of steel, wood, and glass were stained and littered with ingredients, scraps of paper containing notes, instruments such as stirring rods, and a few scattered pens. Each table was the place of one or more cauldrons made of varying materials and some in stages of brewing on their own, or they were in stasis. Lamps and ultraviolet lights hung over the cauldrons; different potions needed different lighting. They all had distinctive smells, also. These smells intermingled to create a not unpleasant aroma. There were vents in the walls, though, to prevent overpowering scents, and magically-powered fans.  
It was, indefinitely, one of the most beautiful rooms he had ever been in. Then again, he’d not seen much past the inside of his cupboard for eleven years. He told Snape the former. Snape muttered something in return, his face red.  
Meanwhile, Severus was peering into one of the cauldrons, seeming to be inhaling the scent. Harry went over to him. “What potion is that?” he asked. “It smells like… cinnamon. And hibiscus… I think… and pine trees… and lavender.”  
Severus was looking at him. “That’s not what I smell…”  
Harry shrugged. “Well, it… it smells like _you_ ,” he said.  
Severus nodded. “And I thought it smelt like you, too. Is it… well, I mean, that would make sense…” He was blushing, and Harry wasn’t sure why.  
“What is it? Do you know what potion it is?”

“I… well, yes, I think it’s Amortentia.”  
“What’s that? I don’t think I read about that one.”  
“The love potion,” Snape said, manifesting suddenly behind them, “it smells of what a person is attracted to, perhaps the scents of someone they hold dear, or love,” he said, quietly.  
Harry swallowed. Did he _love_ Severus? He studied the floor. He wasn’t sure if he were in love, that was different, and he felt like that term was something maybe older people used, but he wasn’t sure. _I really, really like him. And I’m pretty sure he likes me. But… does he love me?_

_He did say the potion smelt like me._

“Harry?” Severus and the professor were looking at him. Severus looked terrified. _Why?_

“Harry, I apologise if what I said made you uncomfortable, both of you,” Snape said. “I was trying to explain the properties…”

“No, no, I was just… thinking. It’s fine.”  
“I’m sorry too, Harry,” Severus said, “because of what the implications of what we did smell from this… I don’t want you to feel rushed.”  
“I’ll be back in a moment,” Snape said suddenly, “I have to get something.” He left the room, leaving the boys alone, again.

Severus scratched his head in the quiet. “Harry, um… I…” His voice trembled. “I don’t know what to do. I mean, the… the potion doesn’t lie.”  
“Do… do you really _love_ … me?” Harry mumbled.  
Severus’ hand shot out and he took Harry’s. “Harry, look at me, please?”  
So, Harry obliged, biting his lip in trepidation. Severus’ dark, ethereal eyes were red. “I came to this world unknowingly, and you were there. You wanted to be my friend, and I had no idea why. You kept trying. You’ve stayed with me through this whole mess. And I could hardly believe it when I found out you wanted to be… more than just friends with _me._ I don’t know if I’ll ever know what you see in me, Harry. But you’re… cute, and… smart, and so nice, and when you’re… happy, it makes me… happy. We’ve only just started our relationship, but I feel like this is so much _more_ than a normal dating thing. I really want to stay here, and continue what we have for as long as possible. And the potion doesn’t lie, so…” Severus grasped Harry’s hand tightly. “I think… I do love you.”  
Nothing else after that registered with Harry. Severus’ words repeated over and over in his head. He was in utter disbelief.  
“Is… is that allowed?” he finally asked, hesitant, “are we allowed to love people our own ages? We aren’t even, like, really teenagers yet… well, you’re thirteen, but that’s only a year older than twelve…”  
“Yes, I would think so,” Severus said firmly.

“Am… am I allowed to love you?”  
Severus froze for a second. Then, he wrapped his arms around Harry, holding on. “Yes.”  
A lump rose in Harry’s throat, and he tried to push it down, but a few tears fell down his face and onto Severus. “I think I love you, too,” he all but whispered. _Maybe when we’re older, I can tell you that I’m in love with you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like the progression of their relationship; I wanted and tried to portray what happened in the last scene with the revelation of the Amortentia as I thought it would go, with these characters. They are still quite young, so I don't want to do anything drastic or completely unrealistic. They are still trying to figure out exactly what it is they mean to each other, and they both care deeply about the other. They feel something within themselves towards each other that they identify here as love. Anything beyond this, like physical stuff beyond embraces, will be saved until they are older, at least until they're both teenagers.  
> Thank you for reading.  
> (On an unrelated note, I love coming up with the chapter titles. Each one is supposed to be a word that describes (one of) the overall theme of the chapter).


	8. Part Eight: Facades

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Eight! Thank you for all the comments on the previous chapters, I love reading them.  
> This chapter has a lot of explicit language and very mild violence, nothing graphic. Some French.

“Should we go see where Snape went?” Harry was asking. “Except, I don’t know how to lock this door, and he would hate it if someone just came in here, through his quarters without him knowing, somehow.”

“I think it locks automatically when you close the door,” Severus told him. “That’s what I would do if it were _my_ door to _my_ laboratory.” The façade of their conversation now was normal, mundane, even, but what had just transpired replayed through his head, and he was sure it did through Harry’s, too, words that sent a rather pleasant shiver down his spine.

“If that’s true, then we should just go now and try to find him,” Harry said. “He might’ve gone back to his quarters, but he said he would come back here…”  
“Well, this is part of his quarters, let’s just look around to see if he’s…”

“Yeah.” Then, “Severus, look at this!”  
Harry was holding some papers. “Look, it’s a custody thing… Snape was really serious… I guess Aunt Petunia gave them to him.” He glanced down at the papers, a thoughtful expression on his face. “They really don’t like me at all,” he said. “Well… it doesn’t matter now, Snape actually wants me…” He sighed. “He’s the only adult who has, after my parents.” Severus studied him, furrowing his brow.   
“At least, you had your mum for a while,” he continued, “but your father was really awful to you. Now both of us have…”  
“Someone who wants us,” Severus finished, quietly.

Harry nodded solemnly. “Yeah.” He put the papers back on the desk where he’d (probably) picked them up from. “Let’s go see if he’s out there.”

 

They exited the lab, and, as Severus had predicted, it locked when they closed it behind them.

“I don’t hear anything,” Harry said, then he called out, “Sir?” There was no answer.   
“I don’t think he’s here,” Severus said, heading for the front door.   
“But then, we don’t know where he went, and we can’t get back in here without him. Maybe we should wait here?” Harry shrugged. “I think he’ll come back eventually.”  
“I guess so. I wonder…” _I wonder if he’s going to do something about Lupin? To find out why that happened… Lupin wouldn’t do that, I don’t think… but maybe we should stay here and wait for him to come back, I’m sure he will… If it were up to me…_

Snape _had_ said he ‘would take care of Lupin’ for Harry, and that Dumbledore had basically given him a free pass to do what he wanted.

“What is it?” Harry wondered.

Severus realised he had stopped speaking. “Oh, I was just thinking about how Snape said he would take care of Lupin for you. Maybe that’s where he went.”  
“Oh, yeah, I kind of forgot he said that. Maybe. Do you think that’s why he left in the first place, though? I feel like he left because we were talking about stuff that made him feel weird. Since you are him, sort of.”

“That… that is true. Maybe he meant to come back shortly but then he decided to go do something about Lupin?” _It is possible._

“Yeah.” Harry sank down into the sofa, and then looked up at Severus. “Want to sit with me?” he asked, smiling, his eyes bright.

Severus smiled, tried to. “Sure.” He sat next to Harry, leaning back slightly and smoothing down his clothes. He turned, then, to face the other boy. Pressed his lips together to stop from grinning madly.

Harry snorted. “Are you okay?” he asked.

Severus started laughing hysterically in response. Doubled over.   
“I’m sorry,” he said, gasping, “I wasn’t able to keep myself from doing that. I don’t know what was so funny.” Now, his face was split by a large grin, which he hardly liked to do normally, since his teeth were rather crooked and a bit yellow. But Harry, of course, didn’t seem to care about that at all. He was smiling widely.   
“I’ve never seen you smile like that,” he said. “I think it’s cute.”

Severus reddened and looked the other way. Only Harry could call _him_ or anything he did ‘cute’ and mean it like that, genuinely.

They sat a while, Severus had gradually moved his hand to be on top of Harry’s.

“When’s your birthday?” Harry asked. “Mine is thirty-first July.”  
“Ninth January.”  
“Oh, so not that far, only a few months! So, you’ll be fourteen, and I won’t even be thirteen until you’re fifteen,” Harry said, pouting. “I hate being eleven.”

“Well, you’ll be twelve in… ten months.”

“That’s too far. I just wish I were your age.”

“But then you’d miss over a year of your life.”

“I don’t care.” Harry shrugged. “It would be easier if we were the same age, but… whatever. Is there anything you want for your birthday?”

Severus stared at him. “Harry, my birthday is, as you said, still four months away.”  
“I guess so… well, what do you want for Christmas?” Harry asked, “if you had to pick now?”

“Er… if I had to pick _now_?” Severus wracked his brain for something he wanted. Some material good. “I really don’t know, um… maybe some books, I guess?”

“Yeah, well, if I see any books on potions or something, I’ll buy them.”

Severus laughed. “Okay, Harry… and since we’re on this subject, I should ask you what you’d like for Christmas.”

“Umm…. Hmm.” Harry scrunched his nose, pushing his glasses up. “I don’t know. I’ve never gotten any Christmas presents.”  
The insouciant way he said this bothered Severus. “Well, then, I will surprise you,” he decided. “Something proper for your first real Christmas.” He made a note to mention that to Snape. Harry deserved so much more than what he’d had.

***************************

Snape felt absolutely livid as he swept through the wide corridors. He had left his laboratory because he’d felt a bit odd hearing the subjects of the boys’ conversation, but then he had decided it was a good time to seek out Lupin, realising he should be dealt with sooner than later. Although, he probably should have informed the boys he was going to be out for longer than he’d said. They would, he thought, figure out something themselves and hopefully wait for him to return. Lupin didn’t have a class presently, anyhow. He was most likely, then, in his office or quarters.

 He wanted to find out why the man’s behaviour was so uncharacteristic, why he had _hurt_ Harry. Before that, he hadn’t thought Lupin capable of such. Remus Lupin, he’d assumed, would just adore the son of James Potter.

His demeanour was enough, as usual, to clear a path for him. Seeing Lupin’s door, adjacent to the Defence classroom, he halted and composed himself, then rapped sharply on the door.

There was a pause, and the door opened, too slowly. Lupin stuck his head out.   
“Severus?”

“Lupin. May I come in?”  
“Oh, eh, yes, of course…”

Snape frowned, but entered the room, waving the door shut behind him. Lupin was staring at him oddly. He appeared rather nervous.  
“Now,” Snape said, standing directly across from him, “you are going to listen to me, and answer me. I’ve a mind to throw you across the room right now. What the absolute _fuck_ were you thinking?”

“What… what are you talking about?”

“Don’t play games with me, Lupin,” Snape growled, “your little _stunt_ that almost _KILLED_ Harry!”

“Harry Potter?”  
“No, _Harry fucking Truman_. Yes, who else? What the hell was that? You put him on a fucking _cursed broom_ with murderous intent?!” he spat.   
“The boy lies, then…”  
Snape had him by the throat instantaneously, against the wall, his hands shaking. “Harry did not _lie_ , you bastard. You know what he was doing? He was flying by the castle at over one hundred kilometres per hour, screaming for someone to help him. If I hadn’t been notified, he could have been up there for days. He could have died. He was fucking _terrified_ up there, feeling as if he were going to fall off, having no control over what happened, several hundred metres in the air… so I ask you… _WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO IT_?” He blinked rapidly, his eyes wet. “Why would you do that to him?” _You’re showing weakness, Severus. You’re losing the upper hand here._ “If you decline to explain, I will hex you a thousand times over so that you may never function again. I _can_ and _will_ make your life miserable.” He retained his glare. “I do have explicit permission from the illustrious headmaster,” he added, “to deal with you. You are on grounds for being fired, after a trial… I would fire you now, if I could, but they need evidence- rather, you are ten seconds from being thrown directly out that window.”

“Severus…” Lupin sighed. He was too calm for being held against the wall by Snape’s iron-tight grip. “You care about Harry Potter?”  
“What is that supposed to… of… of course I do!”

“Is it only because he somehow got stuck in your house?”

“No! If he hadn’t been sorted into Slytherin, I never would have found out… how much I care for him. Who he is- Why am I telling you this? Stop making diversions!” Snape clenched his fists tighter, his fingers hurting. “Tell me what happened, Lupin. Tell me _now_ why you did that to Harry!” He bit his lip. “He doesn’t deserve to be treated like that,” he added quietly. “He never did anything to you! He’s a CHILD, you bastard!” _He’s my child._

Lupin had no real visible reactions to Snape’s interrogation. He was suspicious from the start of this all. Unless…

“Lupin…,” he said, trying to control his tone now, “what was the colour of the shirt in fourth year, when you gave me some of your clothing because _Potter_ pushed me headfirst into the lake and Black put a charm on my clothing, so I couldn’t spell them dry? And then they did that to all my other clothes?” This was something, he decided, only Lupin would know and remember.   
“The colour of the shirt… it was orange, I think? Or red…” He still looked too nervous. Though not afraid.

Lupin had sent him a letter during the summer, asking how he was (he had snorted when he’d first seen that), and saying he was going to be the new Defence teacher. _Typical_ , he’d thought with acrimony. It had also mentioned on the apparent topic of school, ‘ _Do you remember in fourth year when I gave you my orange shirt, since all your clothing was soaked, and you hated it so much that you wore a jumper over it, even though it was nearly thirty degrees outside?_ ’ The syntax had seemed peculiar, a bit blunt for Lupin’s style, especially considering the almost braggart manner in which he’d informed Snape of his position, but Snape vividly remembered the horrid orange shirt he’d had to wear, and how he’d shrugged a black jumper he’d borrowed from Lucius over it, in June. He couldn’t have been seen wearing such a _putrid_ colour. So, he hadn’t thought much of the style of the writing. He had no doubt that Lupin would still remember those details of the letter, only two months later. Anyone would.  
“Tell me, when you wrote me, what month was it?”  
Confusion flitted over the other man’s face for an instant, not fast enough for Snape to miss it. “Oh,” he said then, “it was… July.”  
Too hesitant for Snape’s tastes. He extracted the phial of Vertitaserum from his pocket, staring at Lupin. “I suppose you won’t mind if I ask you a few more questions? You see, I’ve a mind to think something is going on I’m not aware of. So…” He held the container aloft, the clear liquid formidable. “Either volunteer, or I will resort to force.”

“Severus…” An odd, almost leering emulation of a smile came over Lupin’s face. “Severus, I always knew you were intelligent.”  
“What the fuck is that supposed to…” Snape stared at his adversary. “Who are you?” he demanded, narrowing his eyes. “Where is he?”

“Oh… Remus is fine,” the pseudo-Lupin said languidly, “just fine… Helped me write that letter, he did…”

Snape slammed him into the wall in response. Pseudo-Lupin fell unconscious. “Fucking hell…” Snape lifted him into the air, none too gently, and deposited him on a chair, extracted the imposter’s wand, then proceeded to bombard him with spells.

 He stopped when a removed glamour revealed a lack of one index finger. It had to be a coincidence…   
The magical aura about the man was thick, congested and congealed with frequently used spells of concealment, and teeming with bad intentions. He had hidden it well, Severus remarked vaguely. In fact, if he were to cast _Révélateur des_ _Autres_ (a layer spell of Belgian origin which showed only the aura of someone, usually in the shape of the person, and their colours), he would find an amalgamated mass of sickly colours turning greyer and greyer. Colours were brighter depending on the person’s moral compass. Each aura also gave off some projected feeling as a relation to the sum of that person. It was a seldom used spell as it was not thought to be very useful, but it was practical, he thought.

Whoever this was, they certainly made masquerading as Remus Lupin very difficult for themselves. Snape found no traces of Polyjuice or any other appearance-altering potion, only several glamours.

And then he came upon the locked glamours. He’d never been especially adept at removing the ‘locks’ upon these sorts of spells, it was a bit like breaching the firewall of a computer system. There were things akin to passwords blocking the removal. So this person was very intelligent, or they had had outside help.

Unable to really do more at the moment (and he didn’t want to get Dumbledore or Minerva involved yet) Snape sighed wearily and sat, glancing again at the missing finger of the unconscious man. _There’s no way it’s… him! He died. That’s… that’s what everyone said…_  

“ _Lèves-toi,_ ” he muttered, growing tired of the silence and lack of answers. He’d found that the French imperative mood worked beautifully for spells of command and order. Especially _tais-toi_ , when he was in a foul mood.

Pseudo-Lupin snapped awake, looking about wildly before his eyes settled on Snape, and glared. Snape wanted to roll his eyes.

“So you think you’ve figured it out, Severus?”  
Snape froze. _No… no, I forgot about the voice alteration charm… that was one of the first ones I removed… oh my god…_  
“Yeah, _Snape_ , got it pretty good, eh? I was wondering how long it would take one of you to find out- I knew it would happen eventually.”  
Snape stood with a start, the chair clattering to the floor. “Get the _fuck_ out of this school, you slimy prick,” he growled, “Don’t come near Harry ever again.”  
“You care about him so much, Snape, it would thoroughly displease _him_ …”  
“Shut the _fuck_ up. Don’t you dare bring that _thing_ up now,” Snape hissed through gritted teeth, “when he was reduced to nothing eleven years ago!” He stopped. “Why the hell did you say that? Oh… Merlin, you bloody idiot. When?”  
“I’ve always been by his side… and I will bring him back! The boy, Severus, we need the boy.”  
Snape shook his head, disgusted. Sick. He regained control of his trembling hands. Struggled. “How dare you…” he nearly choked. “ _How dare you_ go after him for your foolish, selfish desires! And I’ve said this, but _I renounce him_. I renounce everything to do with him.” He took a shaking breath. “ _I want to live!_ I want to live for something I care about. AND NEITHER OF _YOU_ GET TO DECIDE MY LIFE! Only _I_ do. And you, him, you aren’t going to take me away. So shut the fuck up and get the hell out of this school.” _You won’t have me again_.

“He _will_ rise…”  
Snape threw a right hook onto his face without hesitation, leaving a bruise. _Good_ , he thought.

The man continued to glare at him. “I guess I should stop wasting my time keeping up all these spells…” he said.   
“Do you think I’m stupid? You cannot do magic whilst in these bonds.”

“It’s not really magic, it’s just undoing the glamours…”  
“Black. What happened with him? What else is a lie about that night?” Snape demanded.

“Old _Sirius_? He’s with Remus, I think…”  
“Did _you_ kill those muggles?”

“Oh… yeah, I did. They were bothersome.”  
“So _Black is_ _innocent_?!” Snape stared. “He was _framed_?”

“If you want to phrase it like that…”

“You gave away their location to the Dark- to him!”  
“The Dark Lord is generous.”  
“ _Fuck_ you.”  
The other shrugged. “You know what, _Snivellus_ … Sirius is in Ireland, we see him sometimes…”  
Snape growled at the demeaning, juvenile name. “ _What_? Well, then, who the hell is in Azkaban if it’s not Black?” _What a ridiculous concept…_

“Some poor bastard who’s gone mental… he has no recollection of what’s going on. We just altered his features a bit, no need for Polyjuice. No-one uses that shite anyway.”  
_That’s not true at all._ “Well, that seems a bit _elaborate_. Who is ‘we’?”

“I’m not going to tell you every little thing, Snivellus. You aren’t loyal to the Dark Lord any longer, as you said. Now… ah, good…”  
The man began to change rapidly in front of his eyes. Smaller, shorter, _uglier._

Peter Pettigrew _was_ a rather ugly person.

   
At the very least, Pettigrew was still held by the invisible chains he had conjured- but that was the least of his worries. Pettigrew was alive, he wanted to revive the Dark Lord, Sirius Black was apparently living in fucking _Ireland_ , he didn’t know what had happened to the real Lupin, and… damn it, Pettigrew was alive!   
_Severus, you idiot, you made a fool of yourself in front of him…_  
“Well,” he said, exhaling, “I suppose now you shall take a trip to Azkaban yourself.”  
“I’ve noticed you haven’t used your wand at all,” Pettigrew commented, “adept at wandless magic, Snivellus?”  
“ _Tais-toi_.” Pettigrew’s mouth clamped shut, and no sound escaped. Snape looked at him, disgust permeating his features. “I don’t want to hear one more word from your mouth. Loose lips are frowned upon here.”

Pettigrew glared, as usual. Snape continued, “You aren’t getting your wand back- rather, Lupin’s wand- for a while.”

Pettigrew gesticulated that he wanted to say something, did it for nearly five minutes straight. Snape rolled his eyes but undid the charm momentarily. “ _What?_ ”

“It _is_ my wand,” the offender said, “it just _looks_ like Remus’.”   
_On the topic…_ “So what happened to Lupin, hmm? Answer me, and then you’re not to speak again. Would you need to be prompted?” He raised an eyebrow, pulling out the Veritaserum again.

Pettigrew huffed. “We made a deal back in early July. Remus had discovered something which made him want to work with me. He had accepted a post at Hogwarts, and he didn’t want to back out, but he knew some difficult decisions had to be made concerning your _precious_ Harry, and we decided I would be the better candidate for the job. I am well-versed in the Dark Arts. He would resume the position towards the end of the year, after we had completed our tasks. I would give him my memories at that time to avoid suspicion. Then I would disappear again, until we collected enough people for the Dark Lord’s rising. I was going to rope you in, I was, but you’re being a bitch about it-”

“ _Excuse me_?”  
“I thought you _wanted me to talk_ , Snivellus. Anyhow, things have gotten a bit out of hand presently, as you said. Whatever it is that’s going on with you and Harry and that odd boy has certainly affected the plans-”

“You’re being rather vague, I’m afraid,” Snape commented, “why would Lupin want to aide you in reviving _him_? And how _idiotic_ do you have to be to have sent Harry into the air like that?”  
“Well, it was a bit inconvenient, that, but…”  
“That’s not what I meant. I nearly had a-” Snape shook his head. _No more weakness, Severus._ “Fucking idiot.”  
“It had to look like an accident, alright?” Pettigrew spat, “and you had to ruin it. We have to re-evaluate…” He sighed. “This has been a day. I been sat here too long.”

“You didn’t answer me.”

“It’s not your business.”   
Snape sighed and took out the phial with the Veritaserum once more. “I was hoping I wouldn’t have to use this,” he lamented sarcastically, “but it seems someone does not have a desire to cooperate with me, when you are quite aware I could have killed you already.”

“Don’t,” Pettigrew said, “fine. Remus found out something in June. Turns out he was sort of adopted when he was two.”  
“Oh my god…” Snape closed his eyes. “Lupin is related to…”

“The Dark Lord had a half-brother, estranged from the family, but close to the Lord,” Pettigrew continued without missing a beat, “The brother had a son with some woman- we don’t know who- and decided he wasn’t enough to care for the boy, the woman was only temporary, see. A whore. So, he sent him away, Remus, that is.”  
Snape couldn’t help the slight widening of his eyes.

“Last year, Remus discovered his adoption, his parents had never told him, but his mother finally gave in, so Remus went and searched around for any information. Puts out his contact to some people. Finally, he meets up with one of his biological mum’s friends. Gets a lot of information from her. His mum’s been dead, but his father’s some recluse. Refused to believe Remus was his son. Didn’t even meet ‘im in person. So, Remus goes ahead to see ‘im anyway, with Sirius as backup, he did. Father has a right breakdown when he realises the truth, especially when he finds out Remus is a werewolf. He’s done a bit in potions, mostly healing stuff, and he seems to be gettin’ somewhere on a cure for lycanthropy.” That interested Snape. A cure for lycanthropy…   
“They get on nice, and Remus finds out the Dark Lord is his uncle. Now, he was in a bit of a spot… his father starts tellin’ him about the Dark Lord before he was the Dark Lord.”  
“I thought the… _he_ grew up in an orphanage.”  
“He did, yes. But during the summers, during the Lord’s Hogwarts years, his half-brother started reaching out to him, secretly, of course. They formed a sort of trust. No-one knew about it. The Dark Lord’s father had married the brother’s mum-”  
“Weren’t the Gaunts killed? _He_ killed them. This was before that?”   
“Yes, Snivellus, they are ‘round the same age. So anyway, Remus’ father tells him about the other side of the Dark Lord- and Remus gets interested. His father knows about the Potters and all that shite. He mentioned the idea that they could possibly revive the Lord as his former identity-”

“Tom Riddle.”  
“Yes. So Remus, Sirius, and him do some research. They find some spells and potions, old ones, from the East. Russia and all that. What they find is something that needs a vessel, and to create a vessel they need to collect the Lord’s soul- he split it seven ways. One of the pieces is in the Potter boy. So he needs to effectively die so we can extract the piece.”  
“What do you mean, one of the pieces is in Harry?” Snape asked, his voice uneven.

“When he got that scar, part of the Lord’s soul got in there somehow. So… we need to get it out. He needs to die. Oh, and that prophesy that was made about them? It says that too. One of them has to live, and the other has to die.”  
“Wait.” Snape stared. “That wasn’t in the prophesy…”  
“It’s in there. I got a tip from a friend in the Ministry, and I took a little trip down there, and found the thing, then we all listened to it, Remus, Sirius, his father, and me. Remus didn’t like the idea at first, but, well. He agreed that he’d never even met the kid. They really wanted to see if they could bring the Lord back.”  
“Stop,” Snape told him, “you broke into the Ministry of Magic and stole the prophesy? And now you’ve all decided that Harry needs to die, just because of that stupid thing?” _I wonder if… Merlin, if that idiot Trelawney woman hadn’t made the prophesy… does it even have any merit? Really, he only tried to kill Harry because of it… and now it says they can’t both live?_ “Why do you think it’s a good idea to try to bring back someone who died, with his soul scattered? Who has been vanquished, and would be at most a wraith? Who lost his humanity ages ago?” _Anyhow, I should see if I can get rid of this soul piece in Harry… what are they called, Horcruxes? Yes… seven pieces of a soul? What are the other pieces? Rather, where are they?_ “Have you found any of these Horcruxes?” he asked warily. _Besides Harry._  
“Yes, Snape, we have.” Pettigrew sighed. “I know people. Having access to Hogwarts will be nice, we said, and so Remus applied to teach. You know the rest.”

Snape shook his head. “That… is one of the most contrived stories I have ever heard. It is _not_ worth it to try to revive him, Pettigrew.  It is not worth it to listen to a prophesy and say that is your only basis for killing an _eleven-year-old boy_ who has done nothing to deserve this. If Lupin were here, he would never agree to your shite plan. Not now. If he met Harry…” _Black I don’t know so much about, but who knows…_  
“That would be counterproductive, _Snivellus_ ,” Pettigrew snarled. “We only need Harry and the snake… the Lord’s pet. They are the most difficult to get, since they’re living, the others are objects.”  
“Where are you keeping the other… five Horcruxes?” Snape asked nervously. _The snake needs to be disposed of. That’s the only solution. Unless we can extract his soul from it, but… I wonder how one destroys a Horcrux? Ah… I believe basilisk fangs work. Where will I get those, though?  
_ “I have them,” Pettigrew said, “but you aren’t getting them, Snape, if that’s what you think.”

Snape glared once again, anger and irritation threatening to take over him completely.   
“Take off these bonds,” Pettigrew ordered.   
“No… why the _hell_ would I do that? You are going into custody.” _I need Albus. Or Minerva, or even Filius._

“Yeah, I don’t think that’s going to happen.”   
Pettigrew had broken from the chair’s restraint. _How the fuck-_

And that was his last coherent thought before he was struck unconscious.

*******************************

“Harry.”  
“Yeah?” Harry looked at him, his brow furrowed at the tone in Severus’ voice.

“I… I think something’s happened to Snape.”  
Harry’s eyes widened. “What do you mean?”

“I… I felt this jolt… I think I can sense when something serious happens to him, maybe we share a link? I don’t know. But I have a bad feeling.”  
“Yeah, he wouldn’t have left us alone for this long,” Harry agreed, “let’s go.”  
Severus nodded. “Should we try Lupin’s?”   
“Yeah, but… we should get Dumbledore or something.”  
“Right.”   
They raced out of Snape’s quarters, their footsteps echoing loudly on the stone floors. The corridors were mostly dark, lit only by some torches. Nearly out of breath, they reached the first floor, and ran into Professor McGonagall. She stopped and examined them. “Boys,” she said, “what are you doing out after curfew?”

Severus and Harry looked at each other.

“It’s after curfew?” Harry asked. “Um, sorry, ma’am, we-”

“Professor,” Severus cut in, “we need your help.”  
Professor McGonagall raised her eyebrows. “What are you talking about, Mr Snape?”

“Well,” Harry said, “there was this thing that happened earlier, and Snape, er, Professor Snape and Severus helped me, and we were in his quarters, and he showed us his lab a while ago, and he said he would come back, but it’s been a while and we got worried something happened to him. Severus had a feeling. Lupin’s been acting weird. Please, Professor, we think Professor Snape is in trouble! We didn’t know it was after curfew- please, can you help us?”  
_There was this thing? More than a thing,_ Severus thought. “Professor, could you come with us to see if he’s alright? We think he went to talk with… Professor Lupin. We thought we should have an adult with us since if something happened to him, we wouldn’t stand a chance on our own,” he said.   
Professor McGonagall was staring at them. “You believe Severus- Professor Snape- is in danger?”

“Yeah,” Harry said emphatically, “please?”  
Severus nodded fervently. “Please, Professor, we won’t be out after curfew again.”  
Professor McGonagall sighed. “Alright,” she acquiesced, “this once, boys. Where is it you think he is?”

“Lupin’s!” Harry told her, “he might have done something bad! Come on, Sev!”

Severus felt his hand being yanked forward, and he ran with Harry towards the staircase, Professor McGonagall somewhere behind them.   
“Slow down, Mr Potter!” she admonished, “you’re going to injure yourself or your friend.”

“It’s okay,” Severus said to her, “I’m fine.”

She nodded somewhat stiffly, and then Harry pulled him along again, forcing him to focus his attention on running. Their footfalls made nearly no sound against the stone- Severus suspected Professor McGonagall might have cast a silencing charm on their feet.   
After a bit of climbing, they arrived in the Defence area classroom and Lupin’s office.   
“The light’s on,” Harry whispered, “come on… Professor, you should go first… and don’t knock, we don’t have time!”

The odd feeling had returned to Severus- he felt sick. Nauseous. He took a shaky breath and gently squeezed Harry’s hand.

Professor McGonagall, he saw, unlocked the door soundlessly and it opened a crack. The light didn’t seem to be on as much as it’d seemed.

There was a hitched gasp then, and Severus’ heart raced. He felt his hand being held tighter.

The door flew open. Harry let go of his hand and rushed inside, Severus followed.   
It was a strange scene. There was Lupin’s office, mostly normal and like most of the other professors’ offices… except for the Severus Snape laying on the floor, unconscious, alongside a small pool of blood.

Severus watched, along with a white-faced Minerva, as Harry ran to Snape’s side, skidding on the floor.   
Harry had begun to cry- fast, heaving sobs which fell onto Snape’s body. He fell on top of the man’s chest, arms around his shoulders.

“Dad,” he choked, his face awash with absolute grief, “Dad, this is all my fault…”  
Severus wiped his own face, biting his lip to try and keep from crying himself. Professor McGonagall looked stricken, her lips in a thin line.

“Who… who did this?” she muttered.   
“I would… I guess Lupin,” Severus whispered, “he hurt Snape… but I don’t know why…”  
“ _Severus_ …” she sighed, referring to the man on the floor. “He needs the hospital wing,” she decided. She stepped gingerly towards him, watching Harry with an odd expression. Harry continued to cry and tell Snape everything was his fault. She knelt down on his other side. “Harry?” she asked gently, “he will be fine.”  
Harry lifted his head, his face blotched. “H-he… he will?”

“Yes, of course. And Harry, this is not your fault.”

Harry sniffed. “But, the only reason he came here was to see Lupin… since he stuck me on a cursed broom… he just wanted to help…”

McGonagall stared down at the boy. “On a _what_?”  
“Um… earlier today, he knocked me out and then stuck me on a cursed broom, and I was in the air, and it was… it was scary, and it was going too fast. I didn’t think anyone would come and help me. An’ I was really glad when… Professor Snape and Severus came, and Snape stopped the broom and helped me down…” He sniffed again. “He’s going to be my dad! I just… I just want him to be okay.”

McGonagall continued to stare at him. “He put you on a _cursed broom_?” she repeated. “What would possess that man…” She shook her head. “He’s going to be your father?”  
Harry nodded. “Yeah, he went to my aunt and uncle’s house and they gave him custody papers. And Dumbledore… _Professor_ Dumbledore said it’s okay. Snape actually wants me!” He smiled for the first time. “He wants to be my dad!” Harry looked down again at Snape and his lip began trembling. More tears dripped onto the unconscious man. “I want him to be my dad, too,” he mumbled, sniffling.

“I will take him to the infirmary,” McGonagall announced. Carefully, she transfigured a chair into a stretcher and levitated Snape onto it, being sure to keep the thing straight underneath his person.

“Professor? Can I stay with him?” Harry pleaded. “I can’t just go back to the dorm when I know he’s hurt! Please.”

“May I also?” Severus asked. He didn’t want Harry to be in the infirmary, sitting by himself until Snape woke. Besides, maybe Snape would tell them about what happened with Lupin. And… he didn’t like to see his counterpart hurt.

McGonagall regarded them for a long while before she sighed once more and said, “You may accompany me for now. I will speak with Professor Dumbledore about overnight arrangements, and we will see what Madame Pomfrey has to say. Come along, then.”

**********************************

Madame Pomfrey had allowed them to stay until Snape woke, but she didn’t want them to ‘bother her patient’, a remark which had made Dumbledore amused, apparently, for he had proceeded to patronise her. His input was that the boys could stay for an extended period tomorrow as long as they were caught up on classwork. Madame Pomfrey had shooed him out, muttering, and went back to her office.

At least Snape was relaxed now, and out of any danger- he lay on one of the infirmary beds, his hair practically cascading over the pillow, albeit limply. He would look peaceful- though, even in sleep, his expression was hard, eyebrows furrowed. Sometime during the night, it shifted into something softer- which Harry noted before he closed his eyes. It made him somewhat happy to see.

When Harry woke again, Snape was looking at him.   
“Harry…?”

Harry jumped from his chair and (carefully) embraced the man. He felt Snape shift underneath his grip and a hand came shakily around Harry.

“Dad! Are you okay?” He couldn’t help the title. Not now.

Snape stared up at him, dark eyes as huge as Severus’. “I… I’m fine, Harry.” He coughed, and slowly sat up in the bed. Harry shifted so the man would be more comfortable, and simply leant towards Snape against the edge of the bed. “I’m sorry you have to see me like this.”

Harry shook his head. “What do you mean? Lupin attacked you, didn’t he? It was him?”  
“No.”  
“What… who was it then? We found you on the floor in his office! Me and Sev were worried something had happened to you, so we headed out to see if you were in Lupin’s, and we saw Professor McGonagall, and then we all went to the office…” He felt tears form in his eyes as he recalled the events, and what they’d seen. “I was really scared…” he confessed. “I was afraid, that I might never talk to you again. I… I really want you to be my dad…” He sniffed, averting Snape’s gaze.

Moments later, he was being held in a warm embrace, Snape having moved to the side of the bed closer to Harry. Snape smelt of lavender and pine, like Severus.   
“I’d like that very much,” he said, gently.

After they both pulled back a bit, Harry exhaled and readdressed the question about who had attacked him.

“Do you remember what I told you about Peter Pettigrew?” Snape asked him.

“Yeah, he’s the one who Sirius Black killed, right? And died?”  
“Well… no. He framed Black, actually. _He_ was the one who gave your parents’ location away to _him_ … the _Dark Lord_.”  
“Oh!” Harry stared. “So Sirius is innocent?”  
“Indeed. Apparently, he is not actually in Azkaban, but traverses between here and Ireland. He still sees Lupin frequently.”  
_What the heck?_ “Um… okay, that’s weird. So what else? Is Pettigrew still alive?”  
Snape nodded. “Unfortunately. He was the one who…”  
“HE attacked you? How’d he get into Hogwarts?”

“He was… under the guise of Lupin, actually. They’d struck a deal. It… Lupin’s father is _his_ half-brother. They want to bring… to bring _him_ back.”  
Harry stared some more. “Why would they want to do that? And wait, so Lupin was Pettigrew the whole time?”  
“Yes…” Snape closed his eyes momentarily, looking weary. “The Dark Lord split his soul seven ways into Horcruxes. They believe that if they can collect all the soul pieces and follow some spell or potion, I’m not sure, they can bring back Tom Riddle- and that is his alias, his real name. They believe they can bring him back rather than the Dark Lord.”  
_His soul is in seven pieces? What are they?_ “How does that work? I mean, are the soul pieces just floating around or something?”  
“No, each piece is contained in some vessel, material objects- except for the latter two…”  
“So they’re in living things?”  
Snape seemed uncomfortable. “Yes… one is in his snake, which I want to take care of as soon as possible, because Pettigrew has the other five already, and we- I can’t let him get the others.”  
“What’s the last one? You said there’s two in living things,” Harry reminded him. “Is it in a person?”  
A sombre look was cast upon Snape’s face. “Harry, when… when he tried to kill you…”  
_It’s… it’s in me?_ A feeling of panic rose in his chest. “It’s in me?” he cried, “no, no, I don’t want his soul in me!”

“Shh,” Snape said softly, holding him again, “I know. I will remove it. I promise. I won’t let them have you for their idiotic plans.”  
It was a rather comforting experience to be held by the man, Harry thought. For a moment, he forgot his worry and breathed in the familiar scents.

“Is that why Pettigrew tried to… to kill me on the broom? That’s what he was doing, right? They wanted to… kill me to get the soul piece?”

Snape pursed his lips. “That is my understanding.”  
“But…” Harry frowned. “Couldn’t they have just extracted it or something if they really wanted? Why were they trying to kill me?”  
“The… the prophesy,” Snape said, sounding as if every word hurt him, “there was more to it than what I’d heard, years ago. Pettigrew stole it in its entirety from the Ministry of Magic and… there is a part of it which says that, in relation to… to you and him, neither of you can… live at the same time.” He sighed shakily. “I’m so sorry, Harry.”

“I… I don’t want to die!” Harry felt like crying, and wasn’t surprised he was doing so already. “I don’t want to die, Dad!”

“You aren’t going to die. I told you, I will never let you die. I won’t let you get hurt anymore than you have been.” He tugged Harry closer. “I will never let you go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is the longest chapter since the first one... anyway, thanks for reading. 
> 
> When Snape says something about 'Don't ever come near Harry again' the only thing I could think of after that was that one meme 'Don't talk to me or my son ever again'.... :D  
> Things are getting intense! I hope my explanations for the spells and stuff, and Pettigrew's story make sense.


	9. Part Nine: Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Snape's altercation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is sort of late... but I hope you like it. It's a bit short but I'm hoping the next part will be longer.

From his perch on a creaky chair in the infirmary, Severus in his groggy, just-woken state was able to make out the voices of Harry and Snape. It alarmed him to hear what sounded like Harry crying, though he didn’t know if he should intercede and see what they were speaking of.

Then he did hear his own name mentioned.

“…where Severus is?”

“…asleep still, we can have breakfast here if you wish…”

“… tell him what you told me…”

Quietly, Severus rose from the chair, rubbing at his eyes. He wondered what time it was. Sometime early in the morning, perhaps.   
He approached where he was hearing the conversation, and saw Harry leaning against Snape’s bed; the latter was sitting up, looking rather fatigued.

Harry turned as Severus’ footfalls echoed. His face broke into a grin, otherwise marred by tears.

“Sev!” he exclaimed.   
“Er, hi.” Severus smiled at him, tiredly, and faced his counterpart. “Are… are you okay?” he asked hesitantly.

Snape nodded. “I’m fine… Severus.” He exhaled. Severus wanted to mention to Snape Harry’s comment the other day regarding Christmas at some point. “We were just discussing some issues that became clear last night, in my… altercation with Pettigrew.”

 _Pettigrew is alive?!_ “W-what do you mean, your altercation with Pettigrew? He’s here? I thought he was killed by Black… that’s what I heard.”

Snape shook his head. “No. _He’s_ the one who killed those muggles. Black is apparently in cahoots with Lupin at the moment, and usually lives in Ireland, away from public eye. According to Pettigrew, there is a stand-in for Black in Azkaban.”  
“So how did Pettigrew get into the school?”  
“It was him the whole time!” Harry interjected, “Pettigrew was disguised as Lupin.”   
“He… he was? With Polyjuice?” Severus asked, dazed by all the revelations being thrown at him so early.   
“No. He used layers of glamours instead, nearly impenetrable glamours.”

“And everyone thought it was Lupin.”

“Yes. Surprisingly,” Snape muttered.

“And then Pettigrew told him a bunch of weird stuff,” Harry said, gesturing sporadically to his boyfriend, “like Lupin’s adopted and his real dad is the Dark Lord’s half-brother! And they want to bring him back as a human instead of the Dark Lord.”  
_They want to what?_ “Are you serious?”

Harry nodded. “Yeah, I know, it’s quite weird. They want to have a family again, I guess? I mean, I… I can understand that, but… it’s _him_!”

“I would have thought Lupin would have liked you a lot,” Severus said, “maybe Black, too.”  
“I don’t know. I guess not. I guess they don’t care.”  
Severus shrugged. “I guess. But still, Lupin… I don’t know. This is all very suspicious.”

“Maybe he just really wants to help his dad.” Harry sighed. “And then,” he went on, “apparently the… the… _he_ split his soul into seven pieces. Lupin, his dad, and Black, and Pettigrew want to get all the pieces, so they can rebuild him. They already have five, and the other two… are his pet snake and… and m-me.” Harry’s hands shook.

 _Oh, Harry…_ _no…_  
Severus found himself pulling Harry into his arms as the younger boy’s entire body shook.

“Is… is there any way to get the piece out?”

“There should be,” Snape said quietly. He looked, downcast, at Harry.   
“Well, what… what about the Mark of Veritas?” Severus suggested, “if it will work to remove the Mark from you, wouldn’t it work on Harry, too? You could make the potion… and then both of you could drink it, unless the properties would need to be altered for someone younger.”

Snape nodded, apparently deep in thought. “Yes, I don’t see why that wouldn’t work,” he agreed, “Once I am out of the infirmary, I will begin to gather the ingredients and do what I can. This is time-sensitive.” He frowned at the blankets. “That place in Cannes might have the goblin reflux acid, since they import a lot from the east…” he muttered.   
“France?” Harry asked.

“Yes,” Snape responded vaguely.  
“I’ve never been to France. Have you, Sev?”  
“Once, to the war memorial at Normandy, yes. My mother took me.” He wondered if the same had happened to Snape, but judging by his expression he decided not.

“We… we couldn’t come with you, could we?” Harry asked Snape, who shook his head.

“No, Harry, it will be a daytrip I plan to make short. I want to make this potion as soon as I’m able.” Seeing the look on Harry’s face, he said, “After… this I’ll take you both to France, if you wish, Harry.”  
Harry’s face lit up. “That’s awesome! I’d love to… Sev?”  
Severus shrugged. He decided that, yes, it would be rather _fun_ to go to France with these people.  
“Sure.”   
“Wait,” Harry said, “don’t I need a passport? I don’t have one…”  
“Harry,” Snape told him, “we don’t need passports. Wizards can apparate to other countries easily. There’s only a border patrol who scans you and makes sure you aren’t up to any… illegal practises.”  
“Oh. Well, okay. What’s apparate mean?”

“Apparating is… teleporting. In a way.”  
“Oh! When do we learn that?”  
“Not until sixth year,” Severus said.

Harry groaned.   
“Severus!” With a whirl, Madame Pomfrey bustled in. “How do you feel this morning?” she asked Snape.

“I’m fine.”

“You always say that.” Sighing, she muttered a spell and read some chart that had just appeared in the air, then waved her hand to make it disappear. “Well, you do seem alright… but that was quite the scare last night, Severus. _Peter Pettigrew_ , Merlin…”   
Snape shot completely upright. “Yes, yes, what of him? Was he found?” he asked her.

“No. He must have escaped and apparated outside the gates.”

Snape groaned. “Of course he did.”

Severus watched Harry put his hand on Snape’s near arm.

“Will this be in the Prophet soon? Has anyone found out… any nosy reporters?” Snape asked, giving Harry a momentary smile.

“I’ve no idea. We don’t know where Pettigrew went, either.”  
“I have an idea,” Snape said, “not of where, exactly, but to whom. My guess is he went to see Lupin and Black.”  
“The real Remus Lupin? He is involved? And what of Sirius Black? Albus told me that Pettigrew framed him…” Madame Pomfrey sighed. “But they’re all working together?”  
“According to Pettigrew, yes.”

Madame Pomfrey shook her head. “What has this come to…” she muttered to herself, “Merlin.”

“My sentiments exactly.”   
“Well. This is nothing you should be worrying over right now, Severus. Rest. You can leave in a few hours.” Madame Pomfrey shot a look to Severus and Harry, then disappeared.

“Are you okay?” Harry asked Snape.   
Snape nodded. “Yes, I’m just a bit tired. But…” He then twirled his fingers in a precise motion, there was a noise like a plane taking off, and then the book, _Potions on the Alteration of Person for Modern Wizardry_ , appeared on his lap.   
“That wasn’t Accio, was it?” Severus asked. _Something else…_

“No way, it was something stronger,” Harry reasoned.

“It was just apparition, but for objects, basically,” Snape explained, “and I thought it would be productive to look this over again.”

“Yeah, that makes sense,” Harry agreed, “that was cool.”

Severus came over to stand behind Harry, and the three of them read over the pages regarding the potion.

“Are there any ingredients that are going to be really hard to find?” Harry wondered.

“I believe I can find most of these if I go out… perhaps tomorrow, I will take a day trip to retrieve some of these…”  
“What’s this one?” Harry asked, pointing to an ingredient listed.   
“Tincture of… red sea fennel.” Snape frowned. “I know there is some in the Black Lake, but it is difficult to procure.”  
“Is it too deep? Can’t you use the teleportation thing?” Harry asked.  
“Harry, there are mer-people down there. They don’t want us taking their stuff,” Severus said. Snape nodded. “We- I- would not be on good terms with them. I wonder if there’s anywhere else which has it. Well… I can obtain that last, I suppose- I can go to France tomorrow, and perhaps Cairo, they may have the alangium… China’s a bit far…”  
“There’s mer-people in the lake?” Harry gasped. “But wouldn’t they rather live in the ocean? There’s more room.”  
“I think they’ve been in that lake longer than Hogwarts has been here,” Severus told him. “So, they can do whatever they want.”  

“Oh.” Harry looked at Snape. “When will you be back tomorrow?”

“In the evening. Tomorrow’s… Friday. Will you be alright? Should I stay and wait?” Snape asked.   
“Dad, you should… you should go tomorrow. Get the ingredients. We need them,” Harry said firmly, giving Snape another embrace. “We need to have the potion.”

Snape sighed and ruffled Harry’s hair with his fingers. “I know, Harry. I only worry, if something else were to happen to you, I… I would never forgive myself.”  
“But you and Sev saved me!”  
“Yes, but… what if I can’t be there? What… what if you were seriously hurt…” Severus watched his counterpart practically sob, though without any noise… as... as _he_ had learnt to do. As Harry, too, had learnt.

“Dad, I’ll be okay. I have Sev, and Professor McGonagall, and Dumbledore, and Hagrid, and our friends in Slytherin. It’s only one day.”

A pleasant shiver ran up Severus’ back, to hear Harry say his name.   
“Dad, please, you should go,” Harry continued, “please.”

Snape exhaled shakily. “I know. I will go.”

Harry’s response was tightening his embrace.

***************

“Where have you _been_?” Draco was staring at Harry and Severus. “You disappeared yesterday and most of today, and Snape told me something happened, and you needed a break…” He huffed. “Well, sit down…”

“It was just a minor thing, really. And then we helped Snape with… something. Then he was in the hospital wing-”

“ _What_?” Draco cried, “is he alright?”

“He’s fine,” Harry said as Severus and he sat down at the table for dinner that day. They had taken lunch with Snape and spent time catching up on classwork after that. Snape said he planned to leave sometime after dinner, so Harry wanted to catch him before then.  
_What happened to me isn’t as important as what happened after… so it’s okay if Draco doesn’t know. And I can’t tell him about Pettigrew or that stuff…_

“He won’t be here tomorrow,” Severus said, “he’s going to gather some rare ingredients. For potions.”   
_Yes, for potions, of course. A potion._

“Well, tomorrow’s Friday, so maybe we won’t have class if he’ll be gone,” Draco said to Harry, “I really hope he’s alright.”  
“Yeah, I know.”

 

Severus watched Harry as he ate. The younger boy seemed somewhat distracted, though Severus wasn’t exactly sure why… _perhaps he’s just thinking of Snape or something._

But it appeared to Severus as if Harry were plotting something. He had seen that look before. It was one that gave him trepidation, at least it had, before… with _them_.  But he knew Harry had no ill intentions towards him, whatever he was planning…

 

“Sev… can you… come with me… for a second?”

Severus looked up from his book. Harry stood in front of him, holding another book. He was breathing heavily, and his face was red.   
“Ah, sure, are you okay?” Severus asked, closing his book and standing.   
“I… ran here… from the library.”  
“You ran from there to the common room? Why?”

“I… had to show you… this. Come on.”

Severus followed Harry out into the corridor, Harry led him to the alcove in which they’d sat… the previous morning. _It was only yesterday? Merlin._

They sat down; Harry scooted close to Severus and opened the book to a marked page. “Look at this,” he said, pointing, “I found something about breathing underwater!”  
Severus frowned. “Why would we need…” He stared. “Harry, we are _not_ going underwater to get the sea fennel. It’s too dangerous, and the mer-people would hate us. I’m serious…”

“I thought we could make a deal with them or something. We don’t need very much of it.”  
“Harry…” Severus bit his lip. “I don’t really want to make them mad.”

“Well…” Harry pulled out a wrapped parcel from his bag. “I read about stuff mer-people like to receive as gifts, so I found this…” He unwrapped the thing and laid it out for Severus to see.

“A conch shell?” Severus looked at it. “Isn’t that a bit stereotypical?”

“No, this is a special kind. It’s pretty rare.”  
“Then how’d you find it?”

“Well, I read about it, and then I was walking in the corridor on the seventh floor, thinking about it, and then this room appeared. And I found this. It was the one of the highest valued items on the list of ‘amnesty gifts humans can give’. So…”  
“Oh, you found the Come-and-Go room…”  
“The what?”  
“It’s this magical room that appears to anyone who needs it, and then fits itself to their purposes.”

“Oh! That’s really cool. I also found this book about Horcruxes.” Harry retrieved another book from his bag. “It says you can use basilisk venom or Fiendfyre to get rid of them.” The book was called simply ‘Vanishing Horcruxes’. Severus furrowed his brow at it, but didn’t make a comment, except for, “You should tell Snape.”  
“I did! Before he left.”

“Oh, he left already?”  
“Yeah.”

“Oh.” I should’ve gone to see him… damn. “So what did you do, go to the library, go to the Come-and-Go room, see Snape, and then go back to the library and here? Why’d you go back to the library?”  
“Because I left my Charms homework there.”  
“Oh… er, okay. Well, now what?”

Harry grinned. “We go underwater!”

Severus sighed.

Harry gazed at him. “If you really don’t want to do it, I can go myself.”  
“No, you are not going down there by yourself.” _What the hell am I saying? I don’t want to go underwater and interact with the mer-people… they’ll kill us_. “What about Snape?”  
“I want this to surprise him.” _Oh, it will surprise him. Shock him. God…_    
“Harry…”

“Sev, you don’t have to go.”

“But I do. I know more magic than you, and I can’t sit idly by when I know nothing will stop you from _jumping into the lake_ to get a potions ingredient. When are you planning on doing this?”  
“Well…” Harry shifted. “Um, I want to do it before Snape gets back… he said at the latest Saturday morning…”  
“So you want to do it what, tomorrow? On Friday?”  
“Well… yes? I don’t want to do it tonight…”   
“Early morning would be the best, before everyone’s up,” Severus reasoned. “Otherwise, they would… well, unless we use some sort of cloaking charm, so people can’t see us going in and out of the lake.”

“Yeah… What time is it?”  
“A quarter past four.”

“When does the sun set?”  
“Half-past seven, I think.”

“Well, I mean, we could… no, we need to practise this thing first. Can you do the cloaking thing if we need it?”   
Severus nodded.

“Okay. Let’s look at this page. This is the potion, it only takes a few hours to make, and the ingredients are pretty simple. When it’s done, it’ll let us breathe underwater and stuff for two hours.”  
“Harry, there’s many implications to breathing underwater.”  
“Don’t worry, it says here that the only physical change is that your lungs will be able to take breaths underwater.”  
“And where are we going to make this potion?”  
“Snape said we could use his lab if it were necessary. I talked to him.”  
“He _did_?”  
“Yeah, as long as we don’t touch his potions. Also, he said you have to be in charge. There’s a box of tools we can use, apparently, on the corner desk, but we can’t use any dangerous ingredients. Look, if we make it tonight, we can use it tomorrow. Do you have a class when I have potions?”

“Yes, Herbology, but they’re just taking an exam that I took already. Professor Sprout said I didn’t have to come in.”

“And then we both have a free period.” Harry nodded. “So if we do this early, we should be back in time we don’t miss anything, right?”  
“I guess so, yes.”

“Okay. Want to go to the lab?”  
“Did he give you a passcode or something?” They both stood.

“Yes, we are both allowed to enter. He keyed us in.”

“Oh… alright, let’s do that, I guess.”

 

“Have you got the hibiscus?”   
“Yes, here. I’ll start on the sea hulver. Merlin, this process is complicated…”

“Yeah. But I’m glad you’re here to do it with me. It makes it less complicated,” Harry admitted.   
Severus nodded absentmindedly and continued to chop the hulver. He had let Harry tie his hair back again with the ribbon. “Stir it counter-clockwise fifteen rotations,” he called. “Then add the moss.”

“Okay.”

As it always seemed to, a comfortable silence grew between them, interspersed with the occasional muttering or conveying instructions.

 

“And now it needs to simmer for three hours before we can check on it. After that, it stays cool until we use it tomorrow. So, I guess we should come back in three hours?”

“Yes.”

“Okay, cool. Want to eat dinner?”  
“Sure.” Severus let Harry take his hand, and lead him out of the vicinity back into the corridor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter comes soon, I am excited to write it. This was sort of a gateway chapter between the action in chapter eight and what will happen in chapter ten.


	10. Part Ten: Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Severus' adventures with the potion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I had almost all of it finished a few days ago, but it wasn't ready to post then. I hope you like it. There's a bit of explicit language scattered.

“Are you sure this isn’t too early?” Harry yawned.   
Severus shook his head. “This is perfect. We’ll be back inside with time to spare. Come on.” They trudged across the grounds under a cloaking charm, so that they could see one another but no-one else could see them, the potion safe in Severus’ hands.

“Well,” he announced, “we’re at the lake now.”

They stood by the edge of the water, looking down. The knowledge that the lake itself was so deep made Severus anxious. It appeared rather murky. He swallowed.

“Sev, you don’t have to do this with me.”

“Yes, I do, Harry, I’ve told you so. I can’t… I can’t _not_ go.” _Even though this makes me very uncomfortable._

“Well…” Harry sighed. “Er, should we drink it, then? This is so stupid… what am I saying?”  
“But you still want to do it?”  
“Yeah…” Harry shrugged languidly. “I know it’s stupid, but I still want to do it.” He stared at the potion, translucent blue in colour. “There’s enough for us both, right? You have both phials?”

“Yes, this one is for you. Mine is here.” Severus indicated the two separate phials he held.

“And… this one is mine, I think,” Harry said, pointing to the phial in Severus’ left hand.

“They should be exactly the same,” Severus said.  
“I… er… I really do think that one’s mine. I… think.”  
“Well, they should be the same, it’s all from the same cauldron…” Severus handed him the one phial, frowning slightly, but he figured if there were a significant problem Harry would have addressed it.

“Don’t we have to get into the water before we drink it?” Harry asked, “and should we take our clothes off?”  
“No. Once the potion takes effect, it will keep our clothes dry. And we do have to get into the water, _after_ we drink it.”

“Right.”

“Well…” Severus looked warily at the liquid. “Here goes.”

And now, if someone were to see them past the shroud of the cloaking charm, they would see two figures jump into the lake and disappear under the surface.

**************************

It had taken Snape ages to find the acid reflux. Finally, after fruitless searching, he had had to go to Nice on a referral and stoop into a tiny shop with one clerk and a few lamps. He showed his potions mastery ID to the clerk, an older wizard with many lines on his face.

«  _Puis-je aidez-vous à trouver quelque chose ?_  » the clerk asked.

«  _Bonjour, monsieur. Je cherche pour de reflux gastro-_ _œsophagien_  », Snape said.

«  _Ah, oui. C’est ici_. »  
«  _Combien ?_  » Snape asked.  
«  _Trente-cinq Galleons, Monsieur_. »

«  _D’accord. Merci beaucoup_. »    
Snape left the little place after paying, cradling the jar of acid from goblin acid reflux as if it were precious- which, in a way, it was. It was vital. To save Harry, and himself. And in this way, perhaps them all.

Now he had to find the other ingredients, and as quickly as possible.

******************** 

 

Severus knew something was off as soon as he was underwater. He could breathe, yes, and didn’t feel wet, but that should’ve been the end of any effects the potion had. He felt an odd warmth spread through his body. He knew that in front of him, Harry was looking at him curiously.   
“Sev? What’s…”  
There was a flash of white light, and pain. Lots of pain, over as soon as it had started. Severus practically stopped breathing. He was terrified.   
“Severus, what the- oh my god! Is… is that from the potion?”

Harry was staring at him, his gaze travelling up and down, and down again. With extreme trepidation, Severus looked down at himself.

“ _What the hell_?!” he cried. “How-”

 

He had a fucking _tail_.

“H-how did this happen?”

Harry just stared. “I- I don’t know,” he murmured, “I guess something got into the potion that… that did this?”

Severus groaned. Was he now stuck like this for two hours? “M-maybe,” he stammered, “Oh my god…” He buried his head in his hands. Which were webbed. “ _Shite_!”

“I… I mean, it doesn’t look… bad,” Harry consoled, “er… you have scales…”

“Of course I do…” Severus rolled his eyes. “I look ridiculous.”

“No, you don’t look ridiculous,” Harry said, “m-maybe this will make it easier to get the fennel?”  
“They’ll know I’m not one of them.”   
“Maybe they won’t.”

“I don’t know…” _I must have done something to my potion… was I so careless I added an ingredient by accident that changed the properties so drastically THIS happened?_

“Your teeth are kind of pointy too,” Harry said, “I mean… that’s cool, right?”

Severus knew he was trying to make light of the situation, but it didn’t help much. He felt like crying.

“Sev. Hey…” Harry swam to his side. Severus found himself looking at Harry’s legs. “I think it’s only two hours…”

Severus sniffled. “I was so foolish.”

He felt Harry wrap him into a strong embrace. “It’s okay, Sev. You’ll be okay.” Severus looked into Harry’s earnest viridescent eyes. “I’ll be here the whole time. And it wasn’t your fault. It… it was probably mine.”   
Severus’ lip trembled. “I hate this,” he said, tremulously. “I didn’t even want to come here in the first place. I only came because I didn’t want to leave you alone.”

“Sev…” Harry looked appalled. “This is all my fault. I persuaded you to come with me. And now you can’t even stand to look at yourself. I’m so sorry. I was probably careless and got something into the potion.”   
“It’s not your fault. Only mine. If you did accidentally get something in the potion, it’s my fault for not realising something was cosmetically off.” Severus felt tears on his face- a diversion from the wet-less-ness of the water about them- he could actually feel the tears. “I was so ugly before, and now I’m even uglier.”

“Severus!” Harry’s tone forced him to face the younger boy. “Severus, none of that’s true, the potion was my fault, and you are not ugly in any way. You are beautiful. And I love you.”    
Severus felt his heart pounding. “Harry… I love _you_. But-”

“Hey!”  
Severus and Harry froze, then clung to one another desperately as another being emerged. A merman, a real one. He was tall and had green-tinged pale skin and pointed teeth. His hair was a tangled mass floating around his head. He wore some sort of armour. A guard, perhaps.

Severus swallowed, and resolved to hold Harry tighter.   
The merman examined them. “Why are you here?” he questioned. One property of the potion allowed them to communicate with the mer-people. “Why do _you_ emulate our people?” he asked Severus.  
“It… it was an accident, I promise!” Severus cried, “I would never do something to disrespect you! I’m sorry!”

“I understand, boy. Why are you here?” he asked again. “This is no place for human children.”  
“W-we were wondering if we could negotiate w-with you,” Harry explained, “w-we wanted to have a bit of your f-fennel.”

“The red fennel?” the merman asked.   
“Y-yes, sir.”

“And what do you have in return for our troubles? The red fennel is grown in our imperial gardens and _not_ in large quantities. It’s rather expensive.”  
Harry took out the conch and unwrapped it, letting the merman peer at it. His eyes went wide when he first saw it. “Excellent, this is… exquisite!”

“Really?” Harry asked hesitantly.

“Yes, I haven’t seen one of these in _ages_ …”

“S-so could we trade?”

“Most likely. But first our ruler must approve of this negotiation. Follow me.”

Severus and Harry exchanged wide-eyed glances before going after the merman guard. Severus admitted that it _was_ easier to swim with a tail, but he still _really_ didn’t like having one. He felt weird. He kept glancing at his green-tinged skin and the scales around his waist and on his arms. The damned tail was a deep blue colour, which he found ironic, since Harry said he would ‘look nice in blue’, and this was _not_ what he’d meant at all. Without any clothes on, also, he felt incredibly self-conscious. What hadn’t changed was his hair, still with the ribbon around it, but his hair did feel somewhat longer, which he didn’t _dislike_. He was glad, though, that Harry had stayed normal- it helped him keep something of his sanity.

And now his anxiety set in even more as they followed the merman to wherever he was taking them- perhaps their society, their city? Severus shivered, wrapping his arms around himself.

“Are you cold?” Harry asked.

“N-no, just… anxious, I guess,” Severus whispered. They followed about two metres behind the merman. “And… I don’t have any clothes to wear.”  
“Oh. Well…” Harry shrugged out of his jacket and put it around Severus’ shoulders. “Put this on. It will help.” He gave a smile as Severus gingerly slid his arms through the jacket, a few sizes too large for Harry (as was usual, apparently), and zipped it.   
“Thanks,” he said, “I… I’m glad you had this on. You aren’t cold?”  
Harry shook his head. “No. I’m fine. But…” He took Severus’ hand. “I’m kind of nervous too,” he admitted, “but we… I think we’ll be okay.”

Severus nodded. _Maybe_.

He glanced ahead at the unnamed merman, keeping a comfortable distance as to give the boys some form of privacy, which Severus appreciated.

They went deeper and deeper still in the lake, the water becoming somewhat murky, though Severus was able to see everything. He wondered how Harry was faring.

Harry was squinting. “Do you see lights?” he asked. “There’s a bunch of lights up… there, see? Maybe that’s the city?”

Severus stared at the emerging field of light, multi-coloured and faceted light. “Probably, yes.”

“It’s lovely,” Harry continued, “it looks like London at night. At least from the pictures I’ve seen. Except the water’s a lighter colour than the night sky.”

“Obviously,” Severus said, though his heart wasn’t in it. He wanted to go back and look like himself again. Like a human being. _I should have stopped Harry. But then… well, maybe we still would’ve gotten the fennel. This is the dangerous way. Now I look stupid._

“We’re approaching the city,” the merman said ahead of them, “you will have an audience with the ruler.”

“Y-yes, sir, thank you sir,” Harry mumbled.

*******************

The palace (Harry thought it was a palace, or something) shot up above them such that Harry questioned the physics of it being underwater. But he didn’t really have time for that.

He glanced at Severus, who seemed to be attempting to disappear, his face red. Harry wished their positions were reversed; he thought it would be easier for him to deal with having a tail than Severus. The poor boy was insecure enough already.

The palace, cosmetically, wasn’t horrid to set eyes upon; it was made of some muted blue material with insets of darker stone. It was done in a Gothic style; Harry briefly wondered if they had taken inspiration from Hogwarts. A large archway, with a reflective metallic keystone, stood beyond parallel lines of what Harry assumed was a guard.

Their escort turned around. “Don’t say a word until you’re told to speak,” he warned, “if you want this to go smoothly, human boys.”

After he communicated with the guards, he motioned for Harry and Severus to follow him through to the archway. As they passed, the guards muttered amongst themselves in a way which made Harry think they didn’t particularly appreciate Severus’ appearance. Reaching over, he pried Severus’ hand from its tight fist and held it. Severus lifted his head and gave a miniscule smile through red eyes.

 At last, they came to the end of the line of judgement and passed beyond the archway into a large foyer; the ceiling stretched to an oculus surrounded by coffers. Everything held a sort of murky quality, colour-wise, except for the numerous reflective surfaces and sharp intervals of stone.

“Come along. The ruler will see you shortly,” said the merman, coming from somewhere to their north-west direction, “she’s been informed of your presence.”

Severus was shaking as they continued following him, and through a wide corridor to an archway which seemed to lead to the main chamber. Harry gripped his hand tightly.   
The main chamber stretched even higher than had the foyer. Guards lined horizontally on either side of a throne, an elaborate throne made of some sea-glass or similar material, where a figure sat, gaze aimed straight at Harry and Severus. He heard Severus gulp.

“Your majesty,” said the merman now, “the human children, bearing gifts and a request.”  
The figure shifted on (her?) throne, then slid down from it and approached them- she, yes, _she_ wore a dress made of long, translucent strands of something green and yellow, hiding her tail and rendering it so it seemed as if she were floating. Her skin was a darker green-brown colour, and a circlet of twisted roots rested on her equally dark, recalcitrant yet graceful head of hair. Her eyes were a deep umber.   
Severus, followed hastily by Harry, bowed down, until the strange woman touched the older boy’s head and said, “Look up, child.” Her voice was… ethereal.  
Harry peeked as Severus slowly rose his head and gazed at the mer-woman, his eyes wide. Tears fell down his face. But he didn’t speak.

“You aren’t from this world,” she said, “but you seem to be acclimating here, and I know your appearance was not intentional, Severus, and you are afraid…”   
Severus stared at her.   
“You may speak, child.”  
Severus bit his lip. “I… I’m sorry, your m-majesty, this wasn’t supposed to happen, all we wish to do is ask you something…” Harry wondered how she’d known his name. Magic?

“It’s alright,” the mer-woman continued, “you are not at fault.” She reached out and took his hand that Harry wasn’t holding, in hers. Harry watched, transfixed, as what he supposed was energy emanated from her hand and spread over Severus. He let go of the other’s hand, just so he didn’t affect the process. Severus didn’t look afraid now; rather, his eyes were closed, and he looked at peace.   
Harry moved backwards as Severus was engulfed by the light entirely. He wanted to ask exactly what had just happened, but he didn’t want to speak and anger the ruler.

The light died down then, and Harry stared. Severus had legs again- and he wore clothes, thankfully, and Harry’s jacket still. The only difference in his appearance from before that Harry could see was that his hair had lengthened; it had grown when Severus had become a mer-person, but Harry didn’t think that would have carried into his normal appearance. It now went nearly halfway to his _elbows_ , and had a slight curl at the ends, but Harry didn’t mind. Severus, to him, was a beautiful person any way.

Severus had had his eyes squeezed shut, and now he opened them and looked down at himself in disbelief. He touched the ends of his hair in awe and then looked to the mer-woman with shining eyes. “Th- thank you, your m-majesty,” he murmured, “thank you so much…” He bit his lip again. “I… I am very grateful…”   
The mer-woman put her finger under Severus’ chin, forcing him to look up. “Of course. You are welcome, Severus.”  
“M-may I ask h-how you know my name?” Severus wondered hesitantly.

“I knew your mother- rather, the other’s mother, once.”

“You… you did?”

The mer-woman nodded. “Thirty years ago, she brought her son here to be blessed. That is how I have learnt the name.” She paused. “Before that, Eileen Prince ventured here during her years at the school to learn of her paternal heritage.”  
“W-what heritage, your majesty?”

“Eileen’s father’s uncle was one of our own. He became enamoured with the father’s mother’s sister and gave up his life for one on land.”  
“Oh… oh my god,” Severus whispered, “I wonder if that happened to _my_ mother… so Professor Snape- my… counterpart- is part Mermish?”

“Severus Snape of this world did not, and does not, carry a very dominant gene. That I sensed when he was blessed as an infant. I don’t believe Eileen ever told him about it. Though… it is possible, though unlikely, that something has festered over the years…”  
“So, nothing would happen, then… if he were to go into a body or water or…?” Severus asked.

“It doesn’t necessarily work that way.” The ruler glanced at Harry. “Harry Potter, you may speak as well,” she invited.

Harry exhaled. “Oh. Sorry, your majesty.” _I guess even the mer-people know who I am._  
The mer-woman waved her hand. “Nothing to apologise for.” She regarded the pair of them. “You have a very strong bond,” she said, “which will only grow as you age.”  
“We have a bond?” Severus sounded confused. “But… we didn’t bond _physically_ or anything, with spells…” He blushed furiously.

“Of course you haven’t, Severus. You are children. I did not mean a wizards’ bonding, necessarily. But…” She brushed a piece of hair behind her ear. “your souls… there is a bit of each of your essence in the other’s soul. Yours, Severus, is blue… and Harry Potter, yours is green.”

“Oh…” Severus looked to Harry. “I guess we are sort of… bonded, Harry.”

“Yeah… that’s…” Harry looked at the mer-woman. “Your majesty, is there another colour in my soul?”  
The ruler nodded slowly. “Yes, there is another presence, an unwelcome one… I do not know if I can remove it, however.”  
“Oh, it’s alright. That’s actually why we came…” Harry pulled out the conch shell. “Your majesty, we present to you this gift in hope that you will grant us a bit of your red fennel, so we can use it in a potion that Da- Professor Snape is making which will get rid of the other soul and his own bad mark. It will help us both.”

The mer-woman considered him. “The fennel? This was the purpose of your venture?” An amused look came over her face. “Forgive me, but…” She shook her head. “I appreciate your gift, Severus and Harry Potter, but it is not completely necessary if you only wished for some of the fennel. I will have an attendant fetch you some.”

“Oh… well, thank you, your majesty,” Harry said, “er, we’ll just be going after that, then… would you still like this conch?” He didn’t really feel like bringing it back; it was a bit heavy. “Yes, it is a lovely shell,” she said, taking it from his outstretched hands, “thank you. Just wait here a moment whilst my attendant retrieves the fennel.” She turned around and surveyed the mer-people lined up. “Aloysius, please fetch a bit of the red fennel from the gardens.”

“Of course, your majesty,” one of the mermen said, breaking from the line and disappearing. The ruler turned back to Harry and Severus. “You are welcome back here at any time,” she said, “as is your counterpart, if he would wish.”  
           

Severus nodded. “Thank you very much, your majesty, for everything,” he said quietly. He couldn’t hide the grin he gave looking down at himself. He looked normal again. _I don’t really mind this length, either…_ He bowed to the mer-woman again (as did Harry) and wondered vaguely what her name was. She’d never told them.

                                                  

The same merman who had escorted them into the palace was their guide back to the surface as well. The ruler, whose name was, she said when Severus asked, Augusta (in English, anyhow), had pressed the fennel into Harry’s hand and wished them luck with the potion. Their escort’s name was Elerve, apparently. It didn’t have an equivalent English translation, and that was how it was pronounced with the Roman alphabet.   
They reached the surface with about ten minutes left to spare of the potion; Severus felt a bit dizzy when he hit the air, as he was sure Harry did. Severus took a great inhale of the air and moments later exhaled.   
“L-let’s get out of the water before this wears off and we get wet,” Harry suggested.   
“Right, yes.”   
They scrambled out of the lake, collapsing onto the grassy shore. Severus closed his eyes as he felt the sun above him, warming his face. It was quiet, save for the birds and the quiet breathing of them both. He felt Harry grip his hand gently, and he draped his opposite arm across his chest. “Sev,”  
Severus didn’t open his eyes. “Mm?”  
“Are you still cross with me?”  
Now he did open his eyes and turn his head on the grass to regard Harry. “I’m not cross about anything, really, now. I was just frustrated because of… that thing… what were you saying about something getting into the potion?”  
Harry looked away for a moment. “It’s my fault,” he said, “but it was an accident, sort of… I was supposed to get yours. The messed up one. I’m sorry, Sev, I should’ve told you more…”  
Severus frowned. “What do you mean?”  
Harry sighed. “When the potion was put into those jars, some sticky stuff that smelt like honey got into one of them. I was going to take that one, so you’d have the right one, but then I couldn’t tell the difference.”  
“You don’t know what this substance was?”

“It smelt like honey. Maybe it was honey and adding honey to that potion makes you look like a mer-person,” Harry hypothesised.   
“But there wasn’t any _honey_ in there…”

“I really don’t know what it was, Sev.”  
“I believe you, Harry. I only wanted to find out what caused that to happen,” Severus told him, “I’m not mad or anything. I do wish you had told me.”  
“I… I’m sorry. Yeah, I know what you mean, but…. I wanted to be able to take care of something. I wanted to be able to do something by myself,” he explained. “And it did not go well at all. I… I wasn’t thinking.”

Severus held his gaze on the bright green eyes. “Harry, you can tell me this stuff. I want to help you if you need it.” He squeezed Harry’s hand. “I love you.”

Harry looked back at him with sorrow. “I love you too, Severus. But it’s my fault that you drank the messed-up potion and had to deal with the… thing. I didn’t want you to be uncomfortable, and you were… you hated it, and you were awful to yourself.” He gulped. “I wish I’d been the one to take it, so you wouldn’t have had to deal with something that…”   
“But you weren’t. It… it’s over now. Just… please, next time tell me if something like that happens again, so I can _help you_ and we don’t have to deal with the consequences. I… I like to do things myself too, but… sometimes it’s okay for people to help you. I… I’ve learnt that,” Severus confessed.

Harry pressed his lips together. “But you were saying untrue things about yourself, and that’s… that’s the worst part. That what I did by not telling you caused you to feel so bad about yourself. I won’t ever do that again, Severus. I promise. You don’t deserve it.”

“I believe you, Harry. I… it can be hard for me to stop saying things about myself sometimes, and I just felt so… weird, but… next time we’ll do better.”

“ _I’ll_ do better next time. You did nothing wrong, except tell lies about yourself. You’re beautiful, and I’m so sorry you doubted that.”

“Oh, Harry…” Severus laughed a bit. “I always have doubts about myself. Don’t worry like that.”

_How can I make him see that he’s the most beautiful person I’ve seen? How can I let him know how wrong he is about himself? I love him, I love him a lot_ …   
“Sev?”  
His… boyfriend- his beautiful, smart, _amazing_ boyfriend- looked at him with giant, dark eyes. With some semblance of fear permeating his gaze. And Harry hated that. “Yeah?”

Harry let go of his hand and instead shifted closer to Severus, wrapping his hands around the older boy’s middle. Severus gave an “Oh!” and moved so Harry could have ease of access.

“I love you, Severus,” he said. “You’re an amazing person,” he added. “I… remember when we were pretending to be princes and stuff, in Da- Snape’s living room?”  
“Y-yeah…”   
Harry looked up at Severus. “Well, I think it’s true.”  
Severus furrowed his brow. “What’s true?”

“You. You are Prince Severus, and… I’m yours. Remember?”  
Severus reddened to almost a severe degree. “Oh…” He looked in the other direction. “That… that was just a silly thing… you don’t belong to me…” he was mumbling.

“But I _want_ that,” Harry said emphatically, “I love you, and I want to be with you. And you’re the Prince. I’m yours.”

Severus made a strangled noise in his throat. “How can you say that?” he said, sounding incredulous, “why would you want to… to be mine, so much? No-one’s…”  
“No-one gets to have me as their boyfriend, except you,” Harry finished, “I want people to know that I am _your_ boyfriend, _Prince_ Severus.” He hugged Severus tighter, breathing in the faint traces of cinnamon, lavender, pine, and something else sweet he couldn’t identify. “You’re amazing.”  
Severus was holding his breath. “Harry, I… I don’t… I don’t understand.”  
“Don’t understand what?”

“Why you are doing this,” Severus mumbled, “I… I’m not special.”

“But you are! There’s no one else like you. And you came here from another world, and now I… I can’t believe you want to be here with me and stuff! And I feel… I feel so lucky that you are here, and you’re staying, and… Severus, don’t you understand? I would never have met you, and I would never have known how amazing you are, if I hadn’t met you on the train! I don’t know how you got to this world, but I couldn’t imagine it without you. I wouldn’t have found where I… where I want to be. I don’t know if I would… if Snape would have become my dad, either. And I love you, and I think I love him too- as my dad. You _are_ special, Sev. Don’t you see… you’re the reason my life is like this, and I couldn’t… really, Sev, I couldn’t imagine being here without you.” He gazed up at the other boy, who was staring back, his lip trembling slightly. “Do you see now?”

Severus didn’t answer right away, but embraced Harry in his arms, closer, and Harry felt his body shaking minutely. Severus’ hair fell over Harry’s face, and he inhaled the scent. “H-harry, I…” The older boy’s voice wavered; he gasped. “I think I do,” he said, quietly, murmuring into Harry’s hair. “Harry, I love you…”

“I love you too, Prince Severus.”  
“You don’t have to call me that, Harry. Really.”  
“I want to. Unless it makes you uncomfortable, I’m sorry.”  
“No, it…”

 “Or… oh!” Harry grinned. “What about… you can be the… you’re a half-blood, like me, right? I mean, since your mum was a witch, and…?”  
“Y-yeah…?” Severus pushed his long hair from in front of him, so he could see Harry clearly, “Why?”

“What do you think about the… Half-Blood Prince?”

Severus stared. “The _what_?”

“It sounds cool,” Harry said, “it can be your codename.”

Severus’ lips twitched. “My codename?”

“It makes sense… and it makes you sound like James Bond or something. A secret agent. Also, it could be shortened to ‘The Prince’, and… well, yeah. It sounds elegant. It fits you. You… well, if you don’t like it, I can think of something else.”

Severus shook his head. “It’s okay, Harry. It’s just… well, no-one’s ever cared to give me any sort of… ‘codename’ or whatever. Or a nickname like that. I… I like it. Really.”

Harry beamed. “I was hoping you would.”

“You surprise me every day, Harry.”  
“I do?”  


“Well…” Severus gave him a slight, albeit crooked, grin. “I just… you keep coming up with new ways to show me that you… that you really do love me. And I… I can’t tell you… what that means to me, Harry. But it…” He faltered. “I’m… Harry, I’m happy here. I really am. I love being here, and in this world, with you, and everyone, and people who… who care. Thank you… thank you for …” _Thank you for loving me_. “Thank you for being here, with me. I love you.” He tightened his grip on the younger boy and shut his eyes, his face against Harry’s head.

“I love you, you Prince,” he heard Harry murmur.

They laid there in the grass for a while until Severus realised they should go back inside the school, and he communicated this to Harry.

“I guess so,” his companion agreed, “but I don’t want to leave you…”

“I have no intention of leaving you, Harry. But we should go to class, so they don’t...”

Harry nodded. “I know.”

*******************

That evening, Harry and Severus sat in Snape’s quarters, waiting for the man to return from his venture. The fennel was in a box, under a charm so that it wasn’t liable to any malevolent outside forces.

“Do you think he’ll be really angry about what we did?” Harry asked quietly. “I don’t want him to be angry. He might want to… to get rid of me, then.”  
“He would be angry with me, too, for letting you…”

“No, it was a good thing you went, ‘cause you couldn’t convince me to stop anyway… maybe he won’t… do you think…” Harry stopped.  
“What?” Severus put his hand on Harry’s. “What will he do?”

“Do you think he’ll hit me?”   
It was uttered so softly that Severus could hardly believe he’d heard correctly. “I… Harry, I don’t think… no, he would _never_ do that to you… his father… my father, he hit me sometimes… and Snape would never do the same thing to you.” He locked eyes with the younger boy. “He would never hit you.”   
Harry dropped his gaze. “I… I know… he… he wouldn’t do that, he _wants_ to be my dad, he wouldn’t want to… to hit me.”

“No.” Severus put his arm around Harry. “You’ll be okay.”

Harry leant into the gesture. “Th-thanks, Sev.”

 

Severus was about to drift off (Harry already had) when the door opened, and Snape walked in, looking rather tired. He shrugged off his shoes, and then his outer robe, underneath which he wore a white dress shirt and black trousers. He pulled out a few objects from the robe and set them on the table gingerly for a moment, then he collapsed into an armchair. And promptly stared at the two boys.

“Hello, sir,” Severus said.  
“Hello, Severus… is Harry alright? And… what has happened to your hair?”

“Er… I should wake Harry up first. Then we can, er, explain.”  
Fully awake now, Severus nudged Harry until he woke. “He’s back,” he whispered.

Harry’s eyes widened, and he jolted upright and looked around wildly until he saw Snape. “Dad!” He scrambled off the sofa and went to embrace the man. Snape looked startled for a moment, but his expression softened, and he took Harry in his arms.

 “Is everything alright, Harry?” he asked.

“I… I think so, now… I missed you today,” Severus heard the other boy admit.

“I missed you too. What is the matter, Harry? Did something happen?”  
Harry fidgeted. “Er… sort of. But it’s okay, really…”  
Snape looked at him, his gaze intense. “What happened?”

“I… I don’t want you to get mad,” Harry mumbled.   
Glancing momentarily at Severus, Snape said, “Harry, please tell me what happened.”

Severus could tell Harry was trying not to cry. “I… I just wanted to help,” he began, “and it… we did get the fennel…”  
Snape’s eyes widened. “You got the fennel? How?”

 

“Um… well, I found a potion that would let us breathe underwater and not get wet… so I thought that I could go and get some of the fennel from the mer-people, and I even had a gift for them, a conch shell, and everything was fine, I promise, I researched it and stuff, and then I was going to go by myself, but I… I said he didn’t have to come, but he said… he couldn’t sit there while I went into the lake, so he came…  
 I accidentally switched our phials of potion, and I was going to take the bad one that I accidentally got honey or something in, but I couldn’t tell which was which, so Sev ended up taking the bad one, and then he got a tail, and he hated it, and I felt so bad, and I hated myself so much too, and then we met a merman, and he took us to the palace thing, and the queen lady was really nice, and she knew your mum, and she said you were blessed down there since your ancestor was a merman or something…

 and she gave Sev his legs back, and his hair got longer ‘cause it was longer when he had a tail, and I guess the magic kept it, and the queen lady said we could come back anytime, and it was fine, really, and the merman took us back to the surface, and please don’t be mad, sir, please don’t hit me or if you are mad, don’t be mad at Severus, he didn’t do anything wrong, I promise, this is all my fault, so you can punish me if you want, but we did get the fennel, and we can make the potion now, right? Please don’t be too mad…”

Harry took a deep breath and waited anxiously for Snape to react. The man in question was currently staring at him, his mouth slightly agape and obsidian eyes impossibly wide.

 

Snape didn’t say anything for a few minutes. There were too many things going through his head; Harry hadn’t slowed down once, and now the boy looked on the verge of tears. _He thinks I’m going to hit him… oh, Merlin … and what was he saying about my mother… and they made a potion? And met the Mermish ruler?_ He sighed heavily. “Harry…” The child’s green eyes seemed to stare into his soul. “Harry, I… I would never take a hand to you.”   
Harry nodded minutely. “I… I know,” he mumbled, “I… I was just afraid. That you would.”

“But…” And here Harry tensed. Snape pulled him closer, practically onto his lap. “Harry, you could have been seriously hurt. You and Severus both. I… oh, what am I going to do with you?”   
He heard Harry’s breath hitch. “Please,” the child whispered, “please don’t send me away, sir. I don’t want to go back to the Dursleys’… please let me stay, I won’t do anything like that again…”

“Harry,” Snape said for the fourth time, “I am not sending you away. You are never going back to those muggles. You are _my_ child.”  
“You… you still want me?”  
Snape sighed again. “There was never… of course I do, child. But I worry about you. And I don’t know exactly what to do now, do you understand?” he asked gently, “I… why did you take such a risk?”

“For you,” the boy mumbled, “I wanted to help you. I wanted to show you that I… that I’m worth it, I guess. I’m sorry, sir. I want… I want you to be happy. And to get rid of the Mark. You’re a good person, an’ you shouldn’t have to be hurt anymore.”

Snape was reeling at his last words. This was how the child felt? The risk Harry took was purely for him, for Snape?   
“What’s my punishment?” Harry was asking now.   
“What?” Punishment wasn’t a high priority at the moment, it was the last thing on his mind. “I… I don’t know,” he said absentmindedly. “Harry, it sounds like you did adequate research regarding the Mermish customs. What exactly happened when you spoke to the ruler?”

If Harry were surprised by Snape’s direction, he didn’t say. “Er, she fixed Severus and he asked how she knew his name. She said she knew your mum when she went to this school. Your mum was looking into her background since her… father’s uncle was a merman, apparently… and then when you were one, she took you to the ruler down there to be blessed. The ruler said that you didn’t have any… dominant mer-people genes, unless something happened that she doesn’t know about. She said your mum hadn’t told you about the heritage. So… that’s what happened. And then she thought it was funny we had come just to get the fennel. She took the shell, though, and then one of the servant guys got the fennel for us. It was fine. Are you mad?”

 _I have Mermish genes, and she never… well, I suppose she didn’t think it important, but… I should test how strong the traits are… Merlin_. “I am… frustrated that you risked so much and only for me, and I am… relieved that you both are alright. But I never want you to do anything like that again. You scare me, Harry. I want… I do want to be your father, and raise you, but I can’t do that if you… if you were to die by putting yourself at risk.”  
“I don’t want to die.”

“I don’t want you to either. I suppose it is partially my fault for leaving, but you knew I wouldn’t have let you do that. Though I didn’t forbid you, I never explicitly said you couldn’t go…. I should have, but I thought you wouldn’t do that. Even if it were for me. I assumed you wouldn’t.”

“Are you going to punish me now, then?”

Snape regarded him; the boy looked pained. “I don’t want to punish you, but I do need to keep a closer eye on you.”  
“What does that mean?” Harry asked, apprehension colouring his voice.

“I’m restricting your access to certain areas. You will return _here_ , to my quarters, after classes, and not go anywhere else. You may ask the house-elves for anything you need, like food, and I will join you for meals and such, but…” He looked down his nose at Harry. “I am effectively grounding you.”

Harry exhaled. “Oh. I… I thought it would be worse,” he confessed, “for how long?”

Snape thought. “Until I feel I can trust you not to do anything like what you did today again. I will inform the Headmaster of this arrangement.”

“You don’t… trust me anymore?” Harry sniffed. “I deserve that, though… I’m sorry.”  
“That’s not what I meant. I just want to be sure you won’t put yourself at risk like that again. I do appreciate your honesty about it, and I am glad you didn’t hide it from me. I do trust you, Harry, do you understand?”

Harry nodded slowly. “Yeah. I… I wouldn’t ever lie to you. You want to be my dad, and you deserve the truth. I would never lie to you, I promise.”

“I believe you, Harry.”

“I… oh!” Harry gripped Snape’s arm. “Please, Dad, don’t punish Severus. He was making sure I didn’t get really hurt. And he didn’t want to come. It’s my fault. Don’t be mad at him,” he begged.

Snape sighed for a third time, and looked at his young counterpart, who avoided his gaze and stared at his feet. The boy’s hair fell well past his shoulders. Briefly, he wondered how he would look if he let his hair grow that much. The same, but older, probably. “I won’t _punish_ you, Severus,” he said, causing the boy to stare at him incredulously. “I realise you were worried about Harry, and you would have felt… wrong leaving him to go by himself. However, I do wish you had prevented him entirely from going.”  
“I was going to go anyway,” Harry chimed.

“I see that. I meant that you could have resorted to spells or the like if it became necessary. Or, you could have waited for me,” Snape said.  
“I’m sorry, sir,” Severus said, “I know I should’ve been more assertive, but I didn’t want to see Harry hurt. I felt like I had to go. And truly, sir, he was not going to be persuaded to stay. But what will you have me do, for my, er… you are going to give me something to do, right? Not a… punishment, but something? I know I didn’t do all I could have.”

 Meanwhile, Harry was saying, “He hated it, Dad! I felt really awful, he was calling himself names, and he just wanted his legs back… he was really upset. That… maybe that’s enough? He already punished himself enough.”

Snape considered him. Severus and Harry were exchanging looks of trepidation.

“Very well,” he conceded after a while, “I… will agree to that, Harry.”  
“Really?” the boy looked at him hopefully. “Er, is there any way that, since I’ll be in here, Severus could…”  
“He may visit you _after_ he has completed _all_ of his schoolwork,” Snape said, “as I’m sure you’re competent in, Severus?” he asked his counterpart.

“Y-yes, sir, of course. I always do my work.”

“Thank you, Dad,” Harry said to him.  
Snape ran a hand through the boy’s- _his son’s_ \- hair. “You’re welcome, Harry. I expect you to follow my rules now, all of them, and that includes not going into the lake, and certainly when I don’t know about it.”  
Harry nodded. “Yes, Dad. I promise.” He proceeded to shift closer to Snape. “Did you have trouble getting the other stuff?”  
Snape thought. “I… did not have significant trouble, some things were difficult to track down, but I asked around and I was able to get everything, with my Mastery licence.”

“What did you get?” Harry asked then. “Do we have all the ingredients now?”

“I believe we should,” Snape answered, looking at the ingredients assembled on the table in front of him. “I have the acid reflux, dragons’ saliva, dogwood, grounded poplar bark, asphodel… Where is the fennel?”

“Here,” Severus said, levitating the container and directing it towards Snape, who took it in the hand not supporting Harry.   
“Thank you.” Snape placed the fennel onto the table alongside everything else and summoned the book, _Potions on the Alteration of Person for Modern Wizardry_ , already open to the page on the Mark of Veritas. He read down the list of ingredients, cross-referencing with his personal stocks as he went.

“I do believe, then,” he said to the two eager boys, “that we now have all the ingredients to make this potion.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I know Snape's section was really short, but it was just supposed to be a short interlude.


End file.
